Diner Girl
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: For once in my life, I was free of the hassle of my unpleasant step-mother and step-sisters. The high school dance was my escape, conveniently themed Halloween costumes. Perfect, but one problem. How was I supposed to know that Nomad, my fellow internet pen-pal, was the most popular quarterback; Natsu Dragneel?
1. Once was found, Now lost

**Yes, I know. I'm being a troll and am still not finished with TWABA's latest chapter, nor on my other stories. But, this one is just for fun, while I'm also typing up another story for a contest. The summary of it is in my profile. **

**I have the latest chapter of TWABA typed, just not edited yet. And yes, please spam my inbox of reviews and PMs on updating my stories, it will get me motivated! Its true! DO IT!**

**God, I feel awful for letting you guys and gals down. Gomenosai!**

**Without further ado, I present to you Diner Girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or_ A Cinderella Story. _Just changing up the plot a bit!**

* * *

**Note: **_Italics-Memories_

**Chapter One**

**.:Once was found, Now lost:.**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father.

_"It's beautiful..." said a little blonde-haired girl, awestruck at the magical kingdom inside the snow globe. Her father held up the sparkly object in his ruff hands, chuckling at the sight of his eight year-old daughter's reaction. Up above on the ledge of a rocky mountain side, father and daughter overlooked the beautiful sight..._

Okay, it wasn't that long ago, and it wasn't really a faraway kingdom.

_...of the city._

It was the Magnolian Valley and it only looked faraway because you could barely see it through all the smog. But, to me, growing up, the valley was my kingdom.

I was my dad's best friend and he was mine.

_Standing in the batter's box, a blonde girl, adorned with an way-too-big blue cap, a tee-shirt, overalls, topped with a pair of worn-out black converse, was holding her bat, waiting for the pitcher to throw the baseball. The pitcher looked at the girl, chuckling at his daughter, then tossed the ball to her. _

_CRACK! went the bat, the baseball now rolling over to the right side of the outfield. Jude looked at his daughter and with a smile, he ran up to her and tried to give his daughter a hug. Lucy, instead, ran away from her father's grasp, laughing. Seeing this, Jude grabbed his daughter from behind and placed her on his knee, smiling and grinning at Lucy's big accomplishment, Lucy smiling the entire time. _

Although being raised by a man put me behind in the making of fashion departments, I never felt like I missed out on anything. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

_Driving down to his restaurant, Jude and Lucy sat in his blue mustang, driving and singing along to songs they didn't know on the radio. They didn't care of people were giving them weird looks, they were in their own world._

My dad owned the coolest diner in the whole valley, I loved hanging out there. It was the kind of place where diet was a four letter word and grease came at no additional charge. At Hearts, everyone felt like family.

_"Make a wish, princess!" exclaimed one of the waitresses, Cana, holding out a delicious birthday cake with nine candles aflame and sticking out like sore thumbs. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight, the feelings of happiness and glee flickering in her brown orbs. _

What did I need a wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest dad.

_Lucy closed her eyes and thought of a wish, her body jittering with excitement. She opened her eyes and started to blow out the candles. A lady, wearing a dress that was covered over by a cardigan, was walking past the table, where Lucy's friends and the diner's employees were sitting, when she had suddenly slipped, Jude catching her in the process. The lady's head picked up, looked at Lucy's father and didn't draw her eyes away from his. Jude was also caught up in the process as well. Lucy finished blowing out the small flames, taking a look at the sight of what was standing in front of her. The old saying "love at first sight" ringing through the little girl's mind like an alarm clock that would go on for eternity, if you let it ring._

But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing. Annabelle.

_A wedding had sprung, pastel colors flying all over the place. An endless amount of rice and red flower petals were thrown out in the air, wishing the newly-wedded couple safe and promising years to come. The couple barely reached the end of the red carpeting that was rolled on the steps of the cathedral. Behind them, were the addition to the family, two twin girls, dressed in pastel, both pushing each other out of their way, while a lone little blonde was trailing behind, holding the bouquet of flowers needed for the bride._

Along with my new stepmother, came her twin daughters, Karen and Angel, my out-of-step sisters.

_The cameraman wanted a family shot of the entire family, the newly-weds placed in the back while the three girls stood in the front. The cameraman started counting. _

_"One!" The bride pushed the bouquet of flowers out of the small blonde's hands._

_"Two!" The blonde realized the bouquet was laying on the floor; the girl wondered when did she drop the flowers. _

_"Three!" She bent over to grab the flowers._

_"Cheese!" exclaimed the family, the flash of the camera going off. The blonde picked up the flowers and stood back up, waiting for the picture that never came. The cameraman noticed the blonde wasn't in the shot._

But as long as my dad was happy, so was I. We were going to be one big happy family.

_"One's enough" said the stepmother, Annabelle, smiling a smile, covered with makeup. _

Unfortunately, this was no fairytale.

* * *

**A year later...**

_The same father and daughter were now laying side to side on her small bed, reading a fairy tale book, one of the girl's favorites._

_"He took her hand and he kissed it. Then he swooped her up onto his horse and the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle, where they lived happily", tickling his daughter, said girl chuckling at the tickles "ever after."_

_"Do fairy tales come true dad?" asked Lucy._

_"Well, no. But dreams come true."_

_"Do you have a dream?" she questioned._

_"Well, yeah. My dream is that you'll grow up and go to college and then maybe someday you'll build your own castle."_

_The girl put on a thoughtful face, then asked "Where do princesses go to college?"_

_"Uhh," Jude scrunched his face, "they go, umm, where the princes go. They go to Princeton. But Lucy, ya know, fairy tales aren't just about finding handsome princes. They're about fulfilling your dreams and about standing up for what you believe in. Just like I always say, never let the fear of striking out-" "keep you from playing the game.", interrupted Lucy, smiling at her father's quote. _

_"That's right!"_

_Lucy giggled at her father's reaction._

_"And just remember, if you look carefully, this book contains important things that you may need to know later in life." Jude closed the book resting upon his lap. He then kissed his daughter's forehead, Lucy smiling all the while._

_The sudden sound of everything shaking in Lucy's bedroom stopped both of them. "Earthquake!" shouted Jude, jumping off the bed in a hurry, helping his daughter up. _

My kingdom came crumbling down the day the Magnolian earthquake struck the valley.

_"Help! Help!" yelled Annabelle from downstairs._

_Jude sprinted from his spot, reaching the doorway, "Don't go!" yelled Lucy, afraid for her dad, her hand reaching out to grab his._

_"I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, trying to reassure his daughter. He then vanished from her sight, her eyes filled with a sea of worries. She then turned her head to her bedroom, which was crumbling and shaking from the 'quake. The glittery snow globe vibrated off the table, where it soon came tumbling down from the bedside table to the hardwood floors, crashing and cracking each piece of glass, shattering into a million pieces._

* * *

_A girl stood on a baseball field, standing on the pitcher's mound and watching the black birds fly high up in the air. Kicking the dirt, she sighed._

I lost my best friend that day. And from then on, the only fairy tales in my life were the ones I read about in books.

_Lucy kicked the dirt some more, sadly looking up to find a father and daughter pass the field, laughing and talking like they were the best of friends. Lucy couldn't stand the sight and walked away, far away from the sight that didn't fit her mood at all._

Since my father didn't leave a will, my stepmother got everything. The house, the diner.

And, to her dismay, me.

_Later, when Lucy arrived home, Annabelle patiently waited for the girl, saw her depressed face, and immediately ordered her to pack all of her belongings and bring them up in the attic, her new bedroom for life. Lucy quietly agreed, Karen and Angel following the depressed girl, who trudged up the stairway. They giggled at her, Lucy ignored them, they usually did this. Wasn't much of a big deal, though. She had finally reached her room, full of precious memories that soon haunted her of dad. Karen left after the "fun" had ended, Sue looked at Lucy, giggled a not-so-sweet giggle, then ran back down the stairs, happily. _

_Lucy opened her bedroom door, a small gust of wind blew in her face, her hair drifting through the air. She glanced at her room; there was the bed, covers messily kept the same way she woke up out of them, the dresser, the bedside table; her fairy tale book on top, and her broken castle snow globe, looking less exquisite when all of the sparkles were gone. Her closet was open a bit, some things sticking out of the door. It looked the exact same way she kept it when _HE _kicked the bucket. Even the old, musky smell of the room was there. Yet it still was a reminder. _

_Lucy, on one hand, was glad her stepmother made her move rooms; she would probably not cry herself to sleep anymore, that was one thing. But she also regretted this decision she made upon herself. She would desperately miss her father; she was the one who leaned on him and he let her. He helped her through all the good and bad times they shared, but now circumstances changed. Why did fate toy with her life, out of all the people of the world?_

_She tiredly shook out of her thoughts and started to pack. Grabbing the closest thing near her, which happened to be the fairy tale book, she grudgingly placed it inside a cardboard box that was already in the room. 'Must've been Annabelle', she thought, 'after all, she hates me.'_

_After a half hour of cleaning the room and packing all of her belongings, she grabbed the last box, filled with her most important treasures. She slowly walked out of the room, looking back at it for a moment, then began her way back up the stairs to the attic for the final time. Karen and Angel, once again, followed her, like hawks stalking their prey, up to the stairway. They watched her go up the dark stairs, stop, then look back at them. Longing brown orbs stared at the twins, desperate for the love of her deceased father. The twins giggled, smiling evilly at Lucy and then ran off down the hallway to reach the stairway to the first floor. _

_Lucy watched her stepsisters run off, probably to tell their mother that Lucy's moved into the attic. The twins would probably argue on who would get Lucy's old room, only to be stopped by their mother, saying that they'll both share the room. That was usually what would happen, every night it was the same thing. _

_The frail blonde turned her head, craning it upwards to look at the amount of stairs left to be climbed. The nine year-old climbed up the stairs, reaching the top and looked at the doorway. She walked inside the attic. 'Just as expected' she thought. It was like any average attic; there were cobwebs filled in the occasional corner of the room, one light bulb was lighting the entire room, boxes of random objects placed, dust covering the room from the window to the floor. _

_What made the attic even more eerie was that it was raining hard outside, so you could hear the pitter-patter of the drops of aqua pound on the rooftop. 'Great, now I'm never gonna sleep at night.' she thought._

_Lucy placed the box near the bed, then sat on the squeaky mattress. She looked through the dusty glass window, the rain going at a never-ending pace. Since it was at a late hour at night, Lucy decided to go to sleep and un-pack tomorrow, rest was what she needed to get out of this nightmare. She turned out the light, pulling the covers over her head._

_"Dreams, huh?" Lucy said, turning her body to face the window, "Do they really come true, dad?"_

* * *

**So, how was it? Review please!**

**And spam me of protests of updating on my stories! I encourage it!**

**LuckyLifeSmile**


	2. Welcome to my Life

**Yosh! The next chapter is up people! XD Thank you all who reviewed, favorited or even just read it! It means a lot to me! So without further to do, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _A Cinderella Story_. Just my OC Annabelle ^^.**

* * *

**Note: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Two**

**.:Welcome to my Life:.**

_Eight years later . . . ._

A sunny-side morning had stuck, the rays of light hitting the green, healthy lawn perfectly. A hedge of what looked like an elephant was striking a pose; its trunk pointing upwards but bowed a little.

Strangely enough, it looked fitting to be on that lawn, since there were enough oddities on the property; pink shutters and the occasional pink trim on the house exterior, hot pink flamingos spread out at random on the front lawn, a pink volkswagen parked in the driveway, along with a ruby red and light green volkswagen, all three German cars surprisingly clean to the eye and touch, shining like knights in polished armor.

"Lucy?" spoke Annabelle, mumbles heard through the baby monitor placed in a teen's room. Posters of favorite bands and the "Princeton" college logo was hanging above a drawing made by a nine year old.

"Yoo, hoo Lucy?" Annabelle again said. Where was Lucy you may ask? She was sleeping on top of her history textbook that was on her desk, up late in the hours of the night once again, her computer screen dark and blank. It was a peaceful morning . . . .

"LUCY!" Annabelle yelled into the baby monitor, waking up and startling Lucy. She yawned and stretched her limbs, sore from staying in the position for too long. "It's breakfast time . . ." Annabelle said annoyingly, "SO BRING ME MY BREAKFAST!". Maybe today wasn't gonna be a peaceful morning . . . .

A dog bark could be heard outside, its owner whistling for it to come to its master. _The neighbor's dog..._ Lucy thought. She sighed, looking out the window, hoping for a new day. _Yeah right, _Lucy saw the dog run back to its master, her neighbor patting it on the head and giving it a dog bone. The dog happily agreed to his master's reward, grabbing it with its mouth and running around in many circles, _this isn't gonna be a new day._

Lucy threw her pencil onto her desk, scratching her messy mop of golden blonde hair. "LUCY!" Annabelle yelled for a fourth time, obviously ticked that her breakfast wasn't in front of her. Lucy groaned, _I'm coming, I'm coming,_ she thought, tilting her head back in her swivel chair, spun around towards her closet and reached for an outfit.

* * *

Outside the bright morning, a lady with slender tan legs, white heels and dressed in a skin-tight dress, all pink if I must add, was reading a salmon diet book by the side of her pool, laying her "slender body" on a pool chair. Her eyes, covered with a pair of sunglasses, looked on each page, hungrily wanting to get slim fast and quick. She had an impatient look on her face, her make-up not helping her look any better. What even made it worse was that the plastic surgery done on her cheekbones wasn't helping her get that "happy and cheerful" look she wanted. It just made her look even more "distasteful", as Lucy would describe her.

Every couple of minutes, she would look up to the other side of the pool, where her two daughters were being trained in water aerobics with a teacher in an orange jogging outfit flailing his arms about.

Flimsily splashing water at random, two girls, in flowery purple one pieces with matching floral swim caps, were "dancing gracefully" in the pool. The instructor, up above on safe, dry land, was saying different water aerobic dances, while dancing along with the girls as well.

"One, two, three and bicycle! Flap 'em, flap 'em, flap 'em!" the instructor said, waving his arms in a circular motion, the two teens following in step, "And Merry Way!". He raised his arms up in a "V" motion, the girls repeating, "Lady Liberty! Lady Liberty! Around the harbor! Around the harbor! And circle! Hurricane!" More random shouts of moved were yelled, the girls trying their best to keep up.

Looking up from her salmon diet book, Annabelle watched her daughters do their morning routine, smiling a little from time to time. "Can you believe how extraordinarily gifted my girls are?" she spoke to the instructor, who stopped his shouts. He hesitantly answered back, "Absolutely unbelieveable", twiddling his knotty fingers in nervousness.

Annabelle smiled once more, then reverted her emotions into a scowled mood, remembering one more thing. "LUCY!"

Around the corner of the pool's gate came Lucy, dressed in an old pair of pants and a navy-blue long-sleeved shirt. She was speed walking, holding a plate of salmon in her right hand and trying her best to put a smile on her face. "Coming!" she shouted, reaching Annabelle in a quickened pace.

Annabelle looked as the blonde approached her. Taking a sip out of her glass of iced tea, she looked up at the girl, expecting some long story as to why her breakfast came to her late. "Is this the Norwegian salmon that I asked for? 'Cause I need my omega 3's". Lucy nodded, "Only the best".

Giving a glare, Annabelle grabbed the plate, cut the salmon into bite-sized pieces and took the salmon and chewed in a disgusting cow-like chewing pattern. "Mmmm. Mmmm, I can tell," chewing once more, Annabelle spoke, "Ya know, that cost a fortune to fly that stuff from Norwegia". Lucy gave a fake smile and trying her best not to complain.

"And push it ladies, push it ladies!" the instructor doing the doggy-paddle in the air, "push it ladies!". Karen and Angel, the girls in the pool, followed the instructor.

"Ready?" said Karen, Angel giving a nod. Angel went behind Karen, her arms up in the air. Angel grabbed Karen's hands from behind and proceeded with the next move.

Until a giant bubble bursted out of the pool, near Karen's rear. "Whoopsies!" Karen muttered.

"Ewww! Gross!" Angel shouted, then looked in the direction Annabelle was sitting, "Mom!". Karen turned her body towards her sister, "I have a 'spastic colon!". Angel looked at her sister, "Oh! Well you have a 'spastic brain!". Angel then grabbed her sister's head and dunked it under the water, bubbles from Karen's lack of oxygen.

A whistle was blown, most likely used for situations like this. "Stop! Stop it, you hear! Stop it! Stop it!" the instructor said, pointing his index finger at each of the girls.

Lucy turned around to see the commotion behind her, her mouth open from shock. "What are you doing just standing there?" Annabelle said in a sassy tone, her eyebrows narrowing every passing second. Lucy whipped her head to the direction of the voice, hesitated to say something. "Get to work."

"Annabelle," Lucy fumbled with her fingers, trying to get the right words out of her mouth, "I can't go to work this morning. I've got this really big test I have to study for-" "Listen Lucy," Annabelle interrupting the girl, "People go to school to get smarter so that they can get a job." Annabelle said, her voice sounding like she was talking to a ignorant six year old, "You already have a job. So its like skipping a step." she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in exasperation to the teen, whose face looked like she already knew the routine lecture, "C'mon get going."

Lucy, like the girl she was, gave a soft sigh and a twist of her heels, she walked out of the pool patio, shaking her head in exhaustion.

"And flying karamazov solve!" Another random command was said. Karen and Angel, now long over their two minute bicker, were now trying to perfect a new move, where one sister would be underwater bent over, while the other would stand on the back of the bent over sister. Unfortunately, a loud **SMACK! **to the face was the last thing they both did before they got out of the pool.

* * *

**The really weird words in here . . . . . yeah. I was only using my ears and that's what it sounded like. So if it means something offensive or mean, gomenosai! I didn't mean to! I was only hearing what I heard. **

**And yes, the next chapter's when Lucy gets to school and meets everyone. But be in for a surprise, some characters may be rolled differently. **

**~LLS**


	3. The in's and out's of Fairy High

OMG I have to say, this is the fastest update I have done that is a long chapter. And yes, fangirls, this is the chapter where **NATSU COMES IN**! XD But he's not really in this one much but in the later chapters, he will be. I promise you on that one!

And just as a warning, there will be** NaLu** and **JeRza**, maybe **GaLe** but I don't know on that one. So don't worry! They will end up together!

Oh! And one more thing: there is a mention of a song in here, so if you want to listen to it, the song's** Crash world by Hilary Duff**. The same song in the actual movie btw ^^!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _A Cinderella Story_. Just my two OC's.**

* * *

**Note: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Three**

**.:The in's and out's of Fairy High:.**

After the lecture from Annabelle, Lucy walked out of the pool patio, desperately wanting to get out of the heavy, snooty atmosphere. Her father never raised her to be rude or bossy, his morals were much similar to his wife, Layla, who died in the process of giving birth to the bubbly blonde. Jude was the kind of man that would be proud of Lucy, even if she embarrassed the family; there would always be a smile on his face no matter what. After all, in Lucy's eyes, Jude was the best dad in the entire world, no doubt.

Taking the lawn as a shortcut, Lucy jogged across to reach the front door of the house, the sprinklers hitting her, water spraying everywhere. A shriek emitted from the blonde, her arms covering her hair. Lucy looked for the faucet of the outside water and ran towards it, turning the knob all the way to stop the flow of aqua. Looking up from her book, Annabelle took notice that Lucy was trying to stop the water from watering the healthy, green grass. A small grunt came from Annabelle, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"No, honey, leave those on! The lawn's looking a little brown!" Annabelle spoke, staring at the blonde.

"Annabelle! We're supposed to be conserving water! We're in the middle of a drought!" Lucy exasperated, looking back at her step-mother.

Indeed, the entire city was in a drought. No drop of water had touched the city's soil in over a couple of months. Lawns of the suburbs started turning brown, some lawns' grass even shriveled up into nothing but dirt in order to conserve the little water that the city already had. Overall, most folks had stopped using an abundance of their water. Keyword: most.

Giving a sigh and a shake of her head, Annabelle spoke in a tired voice, "Droughts are for poor people. You think J-Lo has a brown lawn?". She continued to read from her salmon book. Lucy gave an annoyed groan and shot up from her crouched position and ran back towards the front door, shutting it with a slam.

"People who use extra water have extra class!" Annabelle shouted, while grabbing her plate of salmon. She then took a piece of salmon, poked it with her fork, but it landed on her chest. She looked down to her chest, grabbed the piece of salmon with her fingers and popped the fish in her mouth, chewing it and reading her book once more, ignoring the fact she had missed her mouth completely.

Lucy ran out of her house through the front door, her hands occupied with a jacket resting on her left arm, a textbook in her left hand, her right hand holding her car keys and slung over her shoulder was her backpack. Rushing, she unlocked her car, her father's old light blue mustang. She was happy that Annabelle decided to give her the car. In Annabelle's eyes it was perfectly fine for "an average normal tomboy" as Lucy was referred to. Truth be told, Lucy wasn't a tomboy, more like a tougher girl but not mannish or buff. She still was girly, just not as excessive.

Opening the front door, she dropped her books and bag in the back of the car. Grabbing the baseball hat in the passenger's seat, she placed it on her head, snuggily fitting her, and proceeded to turn on the 'stang and closed the driver's door. As she turned on the car, she looked up to see if Karen and Angel watching her like the hawks they were. _Thank god! _Lucy thought. _I don't need to be watched 24/7!_

Blasting the radio, one of her favorite songs was on, the last couple of lyrics playing. Lucy began to reverse the car backwards out of the driveway, onto the road, and drive away from her hell of a home. Lucy started to sing along with the radio. Ironically, the lyrics fit her mood and life perfectly.

_Go on! _

_Get out of my head!_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe._

_Am I alive or just dead?_

_I've been stumbling in the dark,_

_Living in a crash world._

_(Crash world!)_

_(Yeah, yeah!)_

After driving a couple of blocks out of the suburbs, the town came into view, as well as her destination she dreaded to get to.

Her father's diner. Only this time, it was like the 1950's time period had thrown up all over the place.

The diner didn't even look like Jude's anymore; the large arrow sign with **JUDE'S **in big bold letters was replaced with a pink rectangular sign, it's neon red lighting spelling out **ANNABELLE'S**. The traditional yellow and green siding was colored a bubblegum pink, sickening to the eyes, and a wall was painted in a 50's style; a redhead with short, curly hair laying down on the beach in a bikini. Classy to Annabelle, but not for Lucy.

The interior of the diner was refurbished when Jude died; everything themed in a 1950's style; a jukebox at the far end of the entrance playing old songs no one knew about anymore, the green-cushioned pedestals placed for the forest-green over hanged countertop now a metallic chrome with leather pink cushioning, tables colored pearl white with the additional salt and pepper shakers made of glass and metal.

Even the uniform for the waitresses had changed, from the old yellow and green lining dress, simple in design, to now a complicated 50's grease sock hop pink and black poodle dress with white roller blades as part of the uniform.

Lucy hesitantly parked the car, grabbed her things and went inside, seeing customers already eating their breakfast when she opened the door.

Elfman, the chef, was cooking in his kitchen, whistling whilst throwing pancakes up in the air and flipping them as well. The sound of his pancakes being pressed onto the stove, a sizzling yet bubbly sound, colliding with the jukebox playlist was the only thing heard besides the mutters of the diner's customers and Cana, who was yelling at someone on the phone, talking sassy back. She stood close to the cash register, which was positioned to be right near the entrance and exit of the diner. Her right leg cocked to the side and her foot tapping the black-and-white checkered flooring.

"You call that grade A beef-! Well that cow must've cheated on his test!" Cana said, ending the call and placed the diner's phone back into its holder. She ruffled up her curled, brown, silky locks of hair, giving a long "Mmmhmmm!" and proceeded to help the customers, ignoring all the looks she got.

Other waitresses in the diner included Juvia and Mirajane. Mira, who worked full-time, had gotten Elfman, her brother, a job at **ANNABELLE'S**, more specifically the chef's role. She was one of the skillful waitresses, who perfected her job and rollerbladed at the same time without dropping any dish. Juvia, on the other hand, worked part-time, like Lucy, but was more of a klutz, dropping at least one piece of silverware each week and banging her head on the bar-like countertop when rollerblading underneath it.

"Pick up!" Elfman shouted, banging the order bell near the shelf. The smell of salmon emitted from the kitchen, reeking the room of fish. Cana walked into the kitchen, smelling the room, her nose scrunching up in disgust and proceeded on speaking.

"Elfman, that's enough with the salmon! You already made salmon-omelet, salmon-soup, and salmon pudding! C'mon!" She exasperated. Elfman looked her in the eyes then grabbed something from underneath the stove, attracting Cana's undivided attention.

A giant salmon was pulled out. Elfman used his hands to make the salmon talk. In a whiny but funny voice, he said, "Help me! Annabelle wants to eat me!".

A chuckle came out of Cana's lips. "Oh that's nasty!" Cana laughed, pointing her finger at the aquatic dead animal.

"Bite me Cana!" Elfman squeaked, Cana quickly walking out of the kitchen, squeaking an "Ewww!".

Cana walked out of the kitchen, almost bumping into Juvia. "Juvia, your order's up!". Said girl nodded and slowly skated away. "Coming! I got it!" she said, grabbing her order. She turned around quick, expecting to turn gracefully, but ended up slipping and tripped over her own feet, her order falling onto the ground and the first plate of the week gone.

"Safe!" Elfman shouted, his arms above his head in a "V" motion, witnessing the entire scene from the kitchen.

Cringing from the disaster, Cana let out an "Ooh!", her face scrunched up in worry before handling the customers in front of her. "I'm okay!" Juvia exclaimed from the floor, getting up with much trouble, slipping every chance she got her feet to steady.

"Droy, how you doing?" Cana smiled, grabbing a pen and paper from underneath the counter. "Perfect." He replied, folding his newspaper up.

"So, cheese omelet, extra bacon crispy, blueberry muffin and a Coke." Cana said, already knowing what Droy's regular meal is in the mornings.

"Oh! Make it a diet! I'm trying to watch my weight." He said, leaning in and raising his eyebrows in a knowing manner. Cana raised her head slowly, stiffly but said, "Oh, it ain't going no where." She shook her head and walked to the kitchen shelf, where the orders were placed.

A ding from the kitchen rung. "Pick up these salmon waffles!" Elfman shouted.

A waitress, holding a plastic container filled with dirty dishes, was going from table to table, rollerblading, grabbing all the dishes left out on the tables. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun. Cana, noticing the girl, watched her. Cana's smile faltered at the sight, seeing just who was waitressing.

"Lucy, what are you still doing here?" Cana said, walking over to the working blonde. "I'm almost done." Lucy replied calmly, picking up another plate.

"You're gonna be late for school!"

"I'll get there! Annabelle'll be ballistic if I don't get this done."

Cana cocked her hip to the side, and crossed her arms, raising one of her eyebrows, "I couldn't care less about Annabelle. What I care about is your education."

"But!-"

"She's got you gettin' up at the crack of dawn like some kind of rooster."

"But I-"

"Your dad would want you at school, not here!"

"Bu-"

"No more buts!" Grabbing the plastic container out of Lucy's hands, Cana continued, "You just leave Annabelle and her big butt to me!"

Lucy stared at Cana, unsure if she should follow her instructions, before a smile cracked onto Lucy's face. "Thanks Cana."

"Get!" Cana jerked her thumb towards the exit, her head glancing at the entrance for a second but not for long. Lucy skated her way to her things, which were left on the side counter top, took them and exited the building, slipping off the uniform and wore her baseball cap while walking towards the blue mustang.

* * *

Around a suburban neighborhood, a mustang pulled up in front of a tan colored house, a.k.a the Fernandes' household. With a beep of the car horn, she craned her neck to see a man, around middle age, was cleaning his old car. Lucy, trying to remember what the kind of car he owned but couldn't, sighed and hollered to the man, "Hey! Looking good Mr. Fernandez!"

Looking away from his baby, Mr. Fernandez saw Lucy in her light blue mustang. "Man's best friend is his Mercedes, Lucy." He said, wiping away invisible dirt that wouldn't go away. Nodding her head, Lucy smiled, "I'll remember that!"

The front door of the Fernandez household opened and out came Jellal, Lucy's childhood best friend, who was and still is a social outcast of their high school, along with Lucy as well. He was dressed in a red shirt, red pants, black sunglasses over his eyes, gold chains hanging from his neck and his backpack slung over his shoulder. Jellal was walking towards Lucy's car, while studying, or in his case, "acting" out a scene in the script he was holding, repeating and emphasizing words.

"Anything is possible if you just belie-" he paused then repeated the line once more, but slower, "Anything is possible is you just belie-"

"Audition today, son?" Mr. Fernandez said, glancing at his son. "Yeah, uh, 5 o'clock, alright? Tell ma!" Jellal said in a ghetto accent. "Knock 'em dead!" Mr. Fernandez said, encouraging his son in a helpful manner.

Walking towards Lucy's car, Jellal was about to open the passenger's door when he took a good look at the car. Shaking his head, Jellal turned his head and said to his father in a ghetto accent, "Dad!" Said man looked up from the cleaning of the front left tire. "Now, do you see what I have to go to school in! No offense Lucy seriously but, don't you feel sorry for me?"

Mr. Fernandez looked at his son, then said "No, I feel sorry for the three cars we got you that you towed." Giving a why-the-hell-does-it-matter face, Jellal gave up, muttering an "Okay, alright" in the process and opened the passenger's door. Slamming it shut, he shook his head, sat down and waited for the 'stang to move, only for Lucy to interrupt.

"Jellal, what are you wearing?" Lucy said, disappointed at her friends choice of clothes. Jellal gave an offended look, "What! This is my Snoop Dizzle look!". Lucy looked him over again and with wide eyes, she said, "I cannot drive you to school like that."

Jellal took off his shades dramatically, "Lucy! I am a method actor, okay and this," he pointed to his clothes, "is part of my training."

"Yes, I know, I know, but," grabbing the red hat adorned on his head, she started again, "look at this!" Shaking the hat in her hand, she waved it around Jellal's face, just to get the point across from him.

Jellal gave in, reaching for the side door, and opened it, and pushed it outwards, "Alright, take two!"

* * *

The Fairy Tail High School, or also known as Fairy High, was filled with students on campus. Some doing their homework, others walking and talking with their friends. Overall, ranges of different grades were spread all over the place. The announcements went off.

"Buenos Dias Fighting Fairies! Here's your daily drought reminder to conserve agua. Cut your showers short. Brownie points go to Mr. Wakaba who hasn't had one in weeks." Erza said, with an aura of positivity. "And don't forget! Today's your last chance to get tickets for the big Halloween homecoming dance! Woop dee do! You too can dress up like someone your not for a change. I mean-"

"I pledge of allegiance," interrupted Mrs. Grandine, at the last minute realizing where Erza was gonna lead the announcements to. Erza jumped when she heard Mrs. Grandine talk into the microphone. Erza started to say the pledge as well, "to the flag of the United States of America. And to the republic, for which it stands. One nation, under God, indivisible, with Liberty and Justice for all."

"Pre-mode parking spot right there!" Jellal said, pointing to a slot in the student parking lot. Lucy turned the car towards the direction. Giggles could be heard from another car, a girl saying, "Get the slot! Get the slot!" Just as Lucy was about to take the slot, another car, colored pink, took it with quickness and no hesitation, taking up two slot spaces.

"Lucy watch out! Watch out!" Jellal said, the mustang stopping at a jolt. "You snooze, you lose!" the girls said, laughing menacingly at Jellal and Lucy. Lucy rested her arm on the side door, her head leaning against her hand. She shook her head and proceeded to watch the popular girls get out of the car.

All of them dressed up preppy-like, but the middle girl stood out. "We'll, if it isn't Kimberlie Adams and her ladies in waiting." Jellal muttered to himself, Lucy also hearing his snarky comment. Kimberlie, Evergreen and Minerva walked out, all standing around like the school girls they were.

"Kimberlie wants me so bad." Jellal said, Lucy looking over to him. "You've never even talked to her before." Lucy said, saying the utter truth. Jellal looked over to Lucy, "Oh, I've talked to her, okay. In my mind." Lucy shook her head and looked out the side window. "Let me tell you, in my mind, she wants me so bad." Jellal said, watching Kimberlie ruffle her dirty blonde hair, in a flirtatious way.

"Jellal, you can do so much better than Kimberlie Adams, even in your mind." Lucy said, pointing a hand to Kimberlie, who was giggling with her friends, then looking at Jellal, who was looking off to the other side of the parking lot. He glanced around before seeing another possible spot open.

"Oh! There's a spot!" He mumbled, watching a car reverse in direction and drive out of the way. "Got it!" Lucy muttered, driving towards the spot, but like before, another car had taken the spot, a Mercedes-Benz G-Klasse. "Come on!" Lucy shouted.

Now, guys came out of the car, one getting out of the passenger's seat, the other from the back seat. Both of them were laughing, pointing their fingers at Lucy and Jellal. Gray and Gajeel.

But the last guy, the driver of the Mercedes-Benz, came out of his car. His hair was ruffled, spiked in all different directions, and his clothes were a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He slammed the driver's door, and locked his car with a click of a button.

To Lucy, everything was in slow motion. He walked slower, his glance at her was slower, time just had to play with her today. She shook her head and looked to her left, _Great, he's here._ Her imagination was cut off short by Kimberlie.

"Natsu!" Kimberlie giggled, walking over to her boyfriend. Said guy looked up towards the sound and watched her getting closer to him.

"I swear, people like Kimberlie and Natsu are genetically programmed to find each other. How can so much ego be in one relationship?" Lucy said, watching the group of teens converse in talking. "Imagine what they say about you." Jellal said, looking in the direction where Lucy's eyes were.

Lucy scoffed, "They don't even know I exist."

Minerva noticed the two talking in the car, "Ewww! Stalkerrazzi at three o'clock!" Everyone in the group turned to Lucy and Jellal, who stopped talking and listened to what they said. Kimberlie saw them and grabbed a school bullhorn, "The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks." With a satisfied smile, she heard her friends laugh.

"Hey uh, Diner Girl? Can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you!" yelled Gajeel, Gray laughing along with his joke.

"And you thought they didn't know you exist?" Jellal said, watching them laugh and giggle. Lucy shook her head and started up the car once more and drove into the next aisle of cars, "Right."

* * *

So, how much more of a bitch is Annabelle and Kimberlie to you on a scale of 1 being nice and 10 being OMG mega bitch! XD I actually had a lot of fun on this chapter, I don't know why though :/

Anyways, please read and review!

~LLS


	4. My secret Nomad

Since hurricane Sandy is gonna hit my state, (I think?) I decided to do one more update since my power's more than likely gonna go out. So here's chapter 4!

And yes, this possibly could be considered a** NaLu** chapter. I'm not really sure, but flirting counts, right?

And one more thing! I loved the feedback on how all of you hate the bitches called Annabelle and Kimberlie! XD I love this so much! You guys and gals rock!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _A Cinderella Story_. Just my two OC's ^^.**

* * *

**Notes:** _Thoughts_

**Nomad, **_**Lucy**_

**Chapter Four**

**.:My secret Nomad:.**

"Move."

The first words that Kimberlie Adams and her subordinates said simultaneously in the crowded hallways of Fairy High. Instantly, her posse was surrounded by the swarm of high school students, mostly guys trying to get a good look at the beautiful three. They continued to walk past the crowd, being rude as always.

"Move, move, move, move-" "Kimberlie!" The trio had stopped when the voice yelled out Kimberlie's name. They looked in the crowd and saw two girls, one dressed in green, the other in red, running up to them, smiles on their faces.

"Hey sister friend!" Angel yelled out, Karen not too far behind. The trio realized that it was only them and continued to walk, Kimberlie waving her hand to them and proceeded with her swagger. "Remind me again why we tolerate them?" Kimberlie said, an annoyed look on her face. "They gave you a Prada bag for your birthday." Evergreen said, giving a knowing look on her face. She pushed her glasses up more to her face, looking like she was the smart, and somehow, the nicest out of the three.

"Try "Frada" bag. Totally fake." Minerva hissed, looking to Kimberlie with her nose scrunched in disgust.

Lucy and Jellal passed the trio with swiftness, avoiding the humiliation of being labeled as "Losers" in the hallway, where everyone was socializing. Looking back, Jellal and Lucy glanced at them, then looked at each other. Jellal shrugged his shoulders.

While walking to class, Jellal and Lucy happened to run into an acquaintance. Dan Straight.

"Greetings! Lucy, you're look absolutely stunning today, as per usual." Dan nodded, smiling truly to the two. "Thank you Dan." Lucy replied. A ring emitted from Dan's wristwatch, "If you'll excuse me, I must get back to my galaxy." Pulling out of his bag what looked like a walkie talkie with a long antenna, Dan passed the two and turned on the device, talking into the object. "Zion, Lieutenant Dan here. Hello? Can you hear me? Captain, you're going in and out."

Watching his retreating figure, Jellal fixed his bag over his shoulder and sighed, "Poor guy." Lucy, looking at Jellal questioningly, "At least he's happy." Jellal gave an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look and proceeded with what he was saying. "Happy? Guy lives in another world."

"Sometimes fantasy is better than reality, Jellal." Lucy said, watching Dan walk to his next class. Interrupting the conversation, a cell phone ring went off, more specifically Lucy's. "Speaking of fantasies. . . ." Jellal smiled, watching his friend take out her phone and smiled. "See you later!" Lucy said, waved goodbye to Jellal and walked to the fountain on the campus.

"Ah yes! The secret admirer beckons!" Jellal said, waving good bye to Lucy and walked to his next class.

Sitting down on the fountain edge, Lucy opened her phone and looked at the text, reading it with pleasure.

**Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages.**

Lucy smiled at the text. It was from an anonymous admirer that went to Fairy High who had similar problems as what Lucy had. Ever since Lucy went onto the library computers and clicked onto the Fairy High private chat room and somehow started talking to Nomad, the username her admirer is, she's texted and emailed him all the time.

Her username was Princetongirl818, since it was the college she's always wanted to go to from her childhood. Nomad questioned this one day and she told him why she chose the name. He replied something funny and joy lit up her world of sadness. It was her personal happiness that loved getting these texts, she just wouldn't stop smiling after each one her admirer sent.

She texted him back with _**We talked this morning. **_and sent the text. Her cellphone rang again a few seconds later.

**I can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?**

_**You first.**_

**Well, I'm thinking Profesor Conbolt dissected one too many frogs.**

Lucy giggled at his text, smiling. Looking up from her phone, she watched as Mr. Macao Conbolt looked like he was trying to catch flies with his mouth. What really wasn't helping was the fact he was also eating his sandwich, his food flying everywhere.

Lucy looked around her line of vision, wanting to know which guys were texting. She wanted to see where Nomad was, considering the fact Lucy knows him but Nomad doesn't know her. Not yet, at least. Taking notice of the many guys texting on campus, her smile faltered, hoping Nomad was in the area but wasn't. Or what she thought.

A ring interrupted her thoughts.

**Ribet Ribet.**

Giggling, she texted him back happily.

_**Laugh out loud.**_

**I wanna hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?**

Lucy hesitated, thought for a minute, then texted him back, sending the message. The bell rung and Lucy picked up her things, walking to the doors of Fairy High.

A hand held out a phone, waiting for a reply. The cellphone rang, indicating the text was received. The man looked at his phone. On his screen, it said one word.

_**Soon.**_

Natsu closed his phone, disappointed that Princetongirl818 would see him soon. He wanted to see her now, know who the hell she was. She was quite interesting in his perspective. He glanced at all the students retreating back to the school, book bags and textbooks in tow. Natsu sighed, _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

Durring a free period, Natsu walked to the library, hoping that Princetongirl818 would be on one of the computers. He logged into a computer, reached the Fairy High private chat rooms and typed a sentence to her.

**How's your day so far?**

Lucy, just logging into the chat rooms, noticed Nomad was on and had sent her an email. She read the sentence, then replied back.

_**Raging step-mom, work and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?**_

**Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone. Then I think of you.**

Smiling at his response, Lucy responded back.

_**Hey Nomad, do you think we've ever met?**_

**I don't know. Our school has over 3500 kids.**

_**Well that narrows it down.**_

As Nomad was about to reply, the school bell rung, signaling the day had ended. Grabbing her books and her cellphone, Lucy logged out and walked out of the library, leaving Nomad. Not going to her locker, she arrived at her car and drove home, thinking of taking a nice walk down the street and back, of course texting Nomad all the while.

She reached home, back to where she least wanted to be. She unlocked the front door, kicked off her sneakers and dropped off her bag on the floor. Walking to the kitchen, she opened the 'fridge and looked inside, grabbed a frozen pizza and closed the door. Reheated the pizza, Lucy ate it and looked at the time. She smiled, remembering her thoughts in her car.

Slipping back on her sneakers, she grabbed her keys, cellphone, and shoulder bag, locking the front door behind her and proceeded with the afternoon conversation in the library. Nomad texted her back.

**Well at least I can eliminate the guys. You're not a guy right? 'Cause if you are, I'll kick your butt.**

_**I am not a guy. **_

* * *

Up in the late hours of night, they continued their conversation, neither one of them wanting to falter to sleep.

_**Have you told your dad about Princeton yet?**_

**If only I could. I haven't even told him I wanna be a writer. **

_**My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams.**_

**Not mine. He has another plan for my life.**

Lucy noticed the time, realizing how late it was, and decided to end the conversation.

_**It's 2 A.M. We've been at this for five hours.**_

**Well I think we broke our record.**

_**We should turn in. Sweet dreams.**_

**Wait.**

Pausing for a second, Lucy waited for his reply.

**I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. **

**Half the night, I waste in sighs.**

**In a wakeful dose, I sorrow. **

**For the hand,**

**The lips,**

**The eyes.**

**For the meeting of tomorrow.**

_**Quoting Tennyson. Impressive.**_

**Please meet me at the homecoming dance.**

**I'll be waiting for you at 11:00 in the middle of the dance floor.**

Lucy read over and over the exact same sentence, now etched into her mind. _Will I finally see him? _She looked outside her window, the waxing gibbous shape of the moon glowing bright as the sun. Doubt filled her mind. _Would he even recognize me? Maybe he might not go the the dance. _Lucy's hands ran through her hair and she let out a big breath she held in involuntary. _We'll just have to see._

Natsu looked at his computer screen, hoping Princetongirl818 would be at the dance. Sighing to himself, he whispered softly, "Sweet dreams. . ."

* * *

Yes, Natsu is REALLY OOC in this fanfiction, but how amazing would it be if Natsu was smart AND wanted to be a writer AND and added bonus: he's hot?! XD *Fangirl squeal*

Okay enough about that! What'd you guys think? I love to see your reviews! They always make my day.

And YES, this is basically a Fairy Tail version of the movie _**A Cinderella Story**_. I've been writing that in the disclaimer for every chapter, so for those of you who have noticed the similarities, yes, this is similar from the movie. Or Fairy Tail-ed, if I must say.

Read and Review please!

~LLS


	5. Parents and Their Maddening Proposals

**People. I have a bad habit. You know what it is? Laziness. And I have it so bad that you people know it already that I update, what, like every 3 months? The last time I updated was last year. Two days before Halloween! **

**I gotta get out of this habit. Gomenosai for those who were waiting endlessly. Plus, I have mid-terms all this week so I'm gonna be studying like crazy for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _A Cinderella Story_.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Five**

**.:Parents And Their Maddening Proposals:.**

BANG!

The sound of a baseball bat was heard. Dodging the projecting fastball, Jellal jumped, squealing a "Whoa!" in the process and looked back in the direction the ball went. Lucy adjusted her grip on the metal bat, discouraged at particularly nothing.

Except the endless supply of chores waiting at home. That was an exception.

"That was close!" Jellal muttered, adjusting his ascot hinged onto his neck. Today he was dressed up as a British man in the 1700's, and somehow pulling off the look. He traded the ridiculous pants for navy blue dress pants, modernizing the look.

Looking back at Lucy, Jellal spoke. "Lucy! This is great! You're finally gonna be able to meet him!"

Lucy shook her head, "I don't know. This guy's too good to be true."

Placing another ball inside the automatic baseball pitching machine, Jellal braced himself for the next fly ball. The ball flung and Lucy hit it, just missing Jellal by an inch.

"C'mon! It's been, like, a month since you met him in the school's chat rooms, okay? You talk to him all the time! You know him." Jellal said, using his arms, emphasizing his point.

"I know but he doesn't know me! What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects?!" Lucy exasperated. She shook her head in doubt and looked at the dirt, "Maybe this whole relationship's just better off in cyberspace." she whispered. Jellal, hearing the fear and rejection in her voice, hated when his best friend was like this. Because of Annabelle, her dreams were crushed to a speck of dust, barely in grasp anymore. He gritted his teeth and calmed down, and used the nice-and-persuading facade once more.

"Listen, okay? You have to go to that dance, okay? This Nomad guy isn't gonna be in one place for Iong, all right?" He sighed once he saw Lucy kick the dirt.

The same exact action she did when she was troubled with the fact Jude left the world. A thought occurred to him, and Jellal immediately blurted it out, giddiness spreading through his veins.

"If it helps, I'll be your escort!" he said cheerfully, hoping this would uplift the depressing mood. After all, he only wanted his best friend to be happy. Annabelle was hell for Lucy.

"Really?" Lucy said, shocked and dumbfounded at her friend. _He would go to this length to help me?_

"Yeah!"

Lucy smiled, giving a thumbs up to the blue-haired man, "You rock, Jellal!"

A ring interrupted the positive atmosphere. Lucy looked at her pocket and took out her cell phone, while Jellal was walking around, having a slight feeling as to who was her caller. "Hello?"

"Lucy?!" Squaked Annabelle, who was at home, looking through her refrigerator with her mint green facial wash on, "Some little brat got into my salmon and ate it all!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and cocked her hip out to the side. _Oh, great . . . . ._

"I need more salmon! And pick up my dry cleaning!" Annabelle whined, shutting the kitchen 'fridge with a slam. Lucy had to cover her ears, her step-mother was just so loud and annoying. "And wash the jag!"

Jellal wiped the sweat off his forehead and saw his friend's distress when he turned around. Lucy ended the call and sighed, shaking her head. "Annabelle?" He guessed. Lucy shook her head up and down in reply, exhausted more from her than practicing baseball. "One more pitch!" Lucy yelled, picking up her metal bat.

"Why do you act like her slave?" Jellal questioned, waving his arms in exasperation.

"Simple; No Annabelle, no money for Princeton."

Jellal tsked, "That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Jellal hesitantly placed the ball inside the machine, backing up and leaning away from Lucy. The ball proceeded through the machine, and was hurling through the air, right towards the blonde. Lucy imagined the ball as the cool girls; Evergreen, Minerva, and Kimberlie, then as her step-sisters; Karen and Angel and finally her step-mother, Annabelle. In her imagination, the ball was changing its surface as each and every one of their faces, all annoying Lucy to no end.

Until it stopped on Annabelle. Annabelle seemed to be taunting Lucy, teasing her with a childish "Na, Na, Na, Na, NA!" with a fast pace. Lucy's anger rose, her grip tightened around the bat as the ball was moving closer,

And closer,

And closer.

Annabelle screamed as she was about to be pummeled by the bat, the shrill ringing through Lucy's ears. At the last moment, there was a loud CLANG! vibration of the bat colliding with the baseball. Lucy and Jellal watched in amazement as the flying object flew over their heads and towards the football team, whom were all the way across the baseball field.

Gray held the football in his hands, ready to throw the ball when a baseball dropped right in front of him. Natsu stared at the ball along with Gray, both wondering where the hell the random baseball came from.

Their answers were soon answered when Jellal yelled out "It's outta here!" followed by a loud "WOOHOO!", holding his arms up in a v-like motion. Gray and Natsu looked up towards the noise and watched as a teen with blue hair was spinning around in circles on the pitcher's mound, looking like a madman. The football players looked over to the batter's box, expecting a guy. They didn't expect a blonde girl with no muscles laughing at the blue-haired teen and twirling a baseball bat in her hands.

"Damn, a girl hit that. See, now that's impressive." Natsu pointed out, smiling at the girl who looked like she was having the time of her life. "Yeah." Gray replied.

Getting back to practice, Gray threw the ball to Natsu, "So, what are you and Kim going to the dance as?"

Natsu hesitated, looking at the ball in his hands, then back to Gray, "I don't know if I'm going with Kim." _She's a mega-bitch, man! I don't WANNA go with Kim!_ he shouted out in his mind. He only wished he could say that out loud. But since it was Gray (who was childhood friends with the girl) whom he was talking to, he couldn't insult Kimberlie in front of him. They were like brother and sister, and plus, if he sparred with him again, his mother Grandine, would take away his computer. He didn't want to miss PrincetonGirl818 and her messages. _Damn, this girl's getting to my head . . . _

Blinking in surprise, Gray spoke, "You're not gonna go with Kim? Who else you gonna go with?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "I don't know. It's a mystery with me." He walked over to the baseball, picked it up and chucked it across the field, over to where the blue and blonde were.

Lucy saw the missing ball coming back into the field and shouted with a smile, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Natsu replied, grinning and turning back to Gray. His mind lingered back to PrincetonGirl818 for a brief moment then back to reality. _Who is she anyway?_

* * *

"Okay, guys. Come on. A little bit further." Igneel spoke, holding a clipboard in his hand. He was ushering his employees on where to put his latest advertisement sign, a sale on his business; car-washing. "Right there." he said and pointed near a gas tank. His employees placed the sign down slowly. Igneel smiled the Dragneel grin, "Thirty percent off for USC alumni." He turned around, his smile vanished but reappeared again in a moment once he found his son working.

"Looks good, my friend. Make sure you get these rims." Natsu said, checking over a car that his dad's employee was working on. "Natsu!" Said teen looked up, only to find his father walking towards him, "What's up?" Igneel looked at him for a moment, studying his son's face. _Why would he . . . . ? _Shaking off his faltering thought, Igneel shook his head and began on what he was about to say, "What's with all those college brochures in your bedroom?"

The first thing Natsu registered in his mind was why his dad was going in his room. _He didn't see my e-mails right?_ "What're you doing in my room?" Natsu said in a hostile tone. Remembering he logged off his computer every time he went off, he relaxed for a bit before recalling the many college brochures left out on his desk. _Crap_. Thinking quickly, he managed to sputter out a sentence. "I-I'm trying to keep my options open." _There we go! _Looking down at some paperwork in his tanned hands, he looked away from his dad's stare.

"You don't need options. It's all taken care of." Igneel said, slinging an arm around Natsu's shoulders. Natsu looked to the side, waiting for what his father had in mind now. Lifting his unoccupied arm, Igneel moved it to the side, his palm away from him and his index finger and thumb forming an "L", which faced him and Natsu. "Look, Natsu we've been working on this program since you were seven years old. You're gonna play USC football, graduate and then you'll manage this business with me."

Since Natsu was seven, Igneel had wanted Natsu to play football. His father never wanted Igneel to play such a stupid game and instead study and become a lawyer. But Igneel had other plans on his mind. He wanted to be a football player since he was young. He wanted to play the game where his heart was pounding and dirt and grime would stick to his clothes and his grinning face. He wanted to join his favorite team "The Deadly Dragons" and then start a family after all that chaos was done and over with. He dreamed to become the best football player.

But such dream didn't exist. And so, once Natsu was born, Igneel swore to himself that he would pass on his dream down to Natsu. Natsu would at least have an opportunity where as Igneel didn't. And he wasn't going to let anything stop his son from playing his favorite game. Or what he thought.

"Your future's set." Igneel said, getting out of bad and unwanted memories. "So don't mess with the plan, alright?" He smiled back to Natsu, who put on a brave face and grinned a fake grin, "Wouldn't think of it." Igneel grinned, "That's my boy!"

Rubbing Natsu's shoulder in encouragement, Igneel looked around and saw a light blue Honda Accord parked near a gas tank, "There's another customer. Go make them happy!"

Natsu mumbled a "Yes sir." and watched his father walk away to help another customer, grinning the entire time. _Dad, why can't you see that I'm not into football? _Natsu sighed, walking towards his next customer. He stopped for a moment and turned around only to see his father talk with a co-worker about football again. Igneel was laughing and grinning, his long canines showing. Natsu smiled a bittersweet smile, _Well if it makes you happy, then I'll play football, Dad. Until I can't stand it anymore, I'll continue with it._ Turning around, Natsu walked towards the car, forcing a smile.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap for this chapter! Now, people. Yes, I know that this is basically derived from **_A Cinderella Story_**. I keep on saying it every time in the disclaimer! **Every. Time.**

And also, a couple of you have been suggesting to keep some the characters the same, especially on Natsu and Lucy. I tried to do that with Igneel in this chappy, being a happy-go-lucky man and giving what he think's is best for Natsu. I didn't want him to sound too much like a jerk or a bad father, but I wanted him to sound like you would sorta pity him in a sense but then revert back to disliking his character a bit.

And yes, I am gonna change up the story a bit, but not for a while. Don't worry though! It'll happen! I won't disappoint you guys (hopefully)!

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile.


	6. Secrets That Break Down Concrete Walls

**I finally have free time to actually post up another one! This is so amazing people! Not even a day after that one and I'm already posting up the latest chapter! Hug me people!**

**And thank you all for reviewing and favorite-ing this! I loved the response I got back! They literally made me jump for joy XD!**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, the chapter title on the label is different than the one here. I'm sorry if this bothers you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _A Cinderella Story_. Just my bitches Annabelle and Kimberlie.**

* * *

**Notes:** _Thoughts_

**Chapter Six**

**.:Confessions That Break Down Concrete Walls:.**

Natsu approached the Honda, inspecting it shortly and coming to a conclusion. He chuckled to himself, "Well, you need a wax." He took out his notepad and pen, writing down some numbers and waited for the customer to respond.

"Excuse me?"

Natsu looked up, noticing that his customer was the same girl from the baseball field. Tapping on the driver's door with his pen, Natsu acknowledged that the girl still had on a confused expression on her face. Smiling, he said, "I meant the car."

Lucy blinked for a moment, realizing it wasn't an insult. "Oh. Fine." she said, rummaging through the many shopping bags in the tiny car. _Where did my purse go?_

Natsu watched in amusement as the young lady was trying to locate something in her cramped and crowded car. He was about to ask if she needed any help when two very familiar volkswagens parked in the gas lines. Their car horns blared loud and Natsu had to cover his ears just to save them from bleeding. "Natsu!"

Natsu turned around, looking back to the blonde for a moment before attending the annoying duo. "Hi!" shouted Karen, smiling wide and her eyes looking perky. Angel soon caught up with her sister, catching her breath before realizing that Natsu Dragneel was right in front of her. She smiled, "Hi, Natsu!"

The teen pinkette smiled a weary smile, non-enthusiastic that he had to deal with more of his "popular" classmates. _More fangirls? _"We need our cars washed." Angel said quickly and eagerly. "Yeah! Look! Dirt!" Karen squealed, grinning a grin not fit on her face.

Natsu stared at them for a minute. _Geez, it's like they just found out there's a sale going on at Juicy Couture from down the street! _Gesturing his hands to calm down, Natsu smiled a fake smile, "One second ladies. All right." Turning back to the girl in the Honda, Natsu poked her shoulder, grabbing the girl's attention. Ripping off a small slip of paper from his notepad, he grinned, "Take this inside when you're done. And thank you very much!" He turned around, smiled an uneasy to Karen and Angel and walked inside the car wash offices.

Once he was inside, Karen and Angel started freaking out; you could call it "fangirling" to the extreme.

"Oh my god! He's a God!" squealed Karen.

"He's so cute!" giggled Angel, jumping up and down in her spot.

"I know!"

Noticing that her step-sisters were there, Lucy squirmed her way out of the tiny Honda and shut the driver's door. Leaning on the driver's door with both of her arms crossed over her chest, Lucy said, "So who'd you guys pay to make your cars so dirty?"

Karen and Angel stopped their fangirling fest and looked annoyingly at her step-sister. "Excuse me? Like what are you? The dirt police?" Angel spat out, giving a glare towards the bored blonde. Karen laughed, "Yeah! The dirt police! Like, excuse me, miss, do you know how fast your dirt was going?" She giggle-snorted and hiccupped. Angel gave a disgusted face, shoving Karen away from her and scoffed. Angel gave an annoyed look, "You should've stopped with the dirt police."

Karen widened her eyes and fumbled crossing her arms over her chest, adding in a smug look to Lucy for an extra measure. The blonde just raised an eyebrow, looking uninterested like always whenever the twins were in her presence. _Show no emotion when it comes to Angel and Karen_, Lucy thought, _it always works. _

"You should get going, because our mom's looking for you." Angel said, looking at Lucy up and down. She chuckled at the blonde's choice of clothes for the day; a white t-shirt with yellow bolded writing saying "**I Only Date Bad Boys**" and a pair of jeans, followed by her signature side ponytail and her black converse. _So simple. And yet so ugly!_ screamed Angel's thoughts. _It definitely suits a bitch like her._

Lucy blinked, her eyes widened a bit. Pushing off the car door, Lucy spoke, "Well, where is she?"

Karen answered. "She's at home, baking."

* * *

Basking in her own tanning bed, Annabelle was relaxing. Wearing the tanning goggles, she was laying down with the neon blue lights hitting the surface of her "imperfected skin", releasing all of her stress out and relaxing her entire figure. Yes, today just couldn't get any better-

"You wanted to see me?" Lucy said, patiently waiting for her to get out of her reverie. Annabelle furrowed her eyebrows in irritation and spoke in a peppy voice, "Yes."

Pushing the top up, Annabelle reached for her towel. Looking back up to Annabelle, Lucy widened her eyes and turned her head away, "Oh my-!" Lucy turned her head just in time to not have a scarring image for all of eternity. Seeing her step-mother naked wasn't the best sight to be welcomed with.

Ignoring Lucy's gasp of surprise, Annabelle wrapped the hot pink towel around her body. "Did you finish your errands?" she said, ripping off the goggles and looked at the blonde expectantly. "Because I need you to head to the diner and take the night shift."

Recovering from the initial shock, Lucy looked up to Annabelle, then to her feet. She squirmed under the intense stare Annabelle was giving her and played with her fingers for a bit. They seemed so interesting at the moment that Lucy couldn't rip her eyes away from the slender, cream phalanges that were calloused at some fingertips. Finding the words to say, Lucy lifted her head and spoke with an edge of nervousness and uneasiness. "T-tonight's my night off and it's the Halloween dance at school, so-"

Picking at her nails, Annabelle interrupted Lucy, "I know, but you need to stop being so self-centered and start thinking of others. And others need you to go to the diner and mop the floors tonight." Looking back to Lucy, she flashed a smile.

"But I really need to go to this dance, Annabelle. I have to." Lucy whined, having a feeling that this would happen. Annabelle ignored her plea and grabbed the crackers on the table, munching on one. In a muffled voice, Annabelle said, "You need to earn your tuition money." Shaking her head, she looked up to Lucy, "You gotta bus a lot of tables."

Now on the verge of tears, Lucy tried a tactic Jellal would always say in order to convince her; point out the positive points of your argument. Thinking and racking up some points, Lucy quickly blurted them out, "I'm a straight A student. I'm working seven days a week and I'm taking extra AP classes. I never asked you for anything. Please let me go to this dance!"

Annabelle stared at her for the longest time, minutes flying by. After what felt like an entire hour of just staring, Annabelle sighed and shook her head. "Sweetheart, now that you're old enough, there's something I've always wanted to tell you, and I think you're ready to hear it." Annabelle said, smiling at the girl in front of her. A budding flower of hope bloomed in Lucy's chest. Lucy's eyes lightened and were eager for her answer. _The very first compliment coming out of Annabelle's mouth and I'm here to witness it._ Lucy thought. _How ironic._

Annabelle took a deep breath, closing her eyes and slowly opened them. She smiled to Lucy "Sweetie . . . ." Lucy leaned into Annabelle's bubble, eager to hear what she'll say. "You're not very pretty and you're not very bright."

All of Lucy's hopes of Annabelle went down the drain once the devil woman uttered that sentence to Lucy.

And only to Lucy.

Tears swelled into Lucy's eyes, _No. _Annabelle smiled, relieved to get such a confession off of her chest. Sighing, she flashed a smile to Lucy, "I'm so glad we had that talk." Standing up, she closed the tanning bed and walked past Lucy, their shoulders touching for a brief moment before Annabelle pulled her shoulder away from Lucy's.

Pulled back from reality, Lucy blinked multiple times to see only that her vision was blurred and her eyes felt like an ocean wave hit her over and over. Her tears, now flowing and cascading down her slightly blushing face, were warm and left a trail of moisture on her cheeks. Rubbing her eyes, Lucy didn't sob or cry, but the sound of sniffles from her runny nose were heard. She didn't want to show Annabelle or her two rotten step-sisters that she was weak. She was stubborn and refused to show any signs of impuissance in front of them. Besides, if she did, that was her breaking point. Her wall of confidence was crumbling down into nothing but rubble and debris.

And at the rate she was going, her wall wasn't gonna hold up anytime soon.

* * *

I feel like these chapters are getting even more depressing and even MORE depressing. Is it just me or am I making this more and more angsty?

And yes! I think I got Lucy's character a little bit down more! :) Yay! Thank god!

Reviews help me people! I love 'em, even if they're flames ^^! (Hopefully, there won't be any flames :D)

~LuckyLifeSmile


	7. Cinderella Sees The Light

**People, I'm on a f*cking roll! I'm so happy with all the reviews that I've been getting! So! In a happy-induced state, I decided to update! And the next chapter is finally the friggin dance (Hopefully! Don't count on my word though :/ I'm not God!) You guys, I could cry right now! But I'm not! So! With out further to do, here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _A Cinderella Story_.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts _

**Chapter Seven**

**.:Cinderella Sees The Light:.**

"Man you-" Gajeel sputtered.

"Scoot over bro." Gray said, sitting in the circular booth. Gajeel scowled at the raven-haired man, giving him one last glare before settling down in his seat. "See if we can get a bigger table." Evergreen said, pushing up her glasses while standing up, waiting for everyone to get in their spots.

"Move over!" shouted Kimberlie, shoving Evergreen and Minerva into the booth to sit next to her boyfriend. Natsu glanced at her way for a second, the proceeded to talk to his friends. Evergreen sighed, shaking her head and looked for something to eat on the menu.

The six perfs, as Lucy dubbed them, were in **ANNABELLE'S** in the late hours of night, if you consider 8 at night late. It was Halloween and it was the night of the homecoming dance, where all seniors would dress up in Halloween costumes and a couple would be voted prom king and queen. Cliche much, but everyone went to it.

Lucy was working like always, rollerblading around the joint with an air of depression around her. She was holding a box filled with half eaten meals, dirtied spoons, forks and knives and salad dressing dripping off the round edges of many plates and grabbing them while rollerblading around the talbes and booths. Remembering earlier today, she had to supress some tears forming in her eyes. _Honestly, do I want to embarrass myself even further?_

After the fiasco at home, Lucy cleaned herself up and decided to suck it up and just do what Annabelle said, even if she pleaded on her case and never took any days or nights off. She just wanted one night off, one night to enjoy herself for once. But Annabelle always had crushed her dreams the minute they were formed, no matter what.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the owner of the diner walk right in front of her. Noticing a very familiar statue walking in a neon pink dress drenched in glitter and anything shiny, she snapped out of her thoughts and tried to stop herself from crashing into the walking abomination. Unfortunatly, things didn't go well.

Lucy crashed into Annabelle, dropping all of the dirty dishes all over the floor and falling on her butt. "You're in my way." smirked Annabelle, who didn't seem to be afffected by Lucy. She stepped over the sprawled out blonde, who was trying to get back up on her rollerbladed feet. Cana gave a sympathetic look to Lucy, concern swarming through her eyes, but she had a bigger mess to deal with. The devil wearing prada.

Looking back to Annabelle, Cana shot an un-noticed glare to Annabelle. Scowling, she turned her head to the side to see Mirajane and Juvia giving heated glares to Annabelle's back while they were waitressing. Thankfully, Annabelle was too busy oogling the cash register and stuffing $20 bills down her cleavage when nobody was looking.

Leaning back, Cana rested her elbow on the ledge of the kitchen window, nudging her head to Elfman, who was working on a new creation of his; salmon pancakes. Elfman looked up, noticing Cana's line of vision and frowned. Cana grinned slyly and ushering the two waitresses to come near. Juvia and Mirajane skated over to Cana, wondering what did the drunkard have in mind.

When most of the staff was near, Cana muttered to the two waitresses and the chef, "Oh it must be Halloween! Look what just flew in. The wicked witch of the valley!" Elfman, Mirajane and Juvia laughed but covered their fits of giggles with the back of their hands, muffling the noise.

"I'm gonna be picking up Karen and Angel at the Halloween dance. I'll be back by 12 sharp." Annabelle said, glancing back at Lucy before shoving more wads of cash down her dress. Lucy muttered an "Okay." before going back to work and silently muttering incoherent words under her breath.

After the joke died down, Cana told everyone to get back to work and that she'll deal with the bleach-blonde at the cash register. Walking up to her, Annabelle didn't notice Cana til the very last second, where Cana watched with hateful eyes where the dollars were going. "Still got room in there, huh?" the curley brunette said, loud enough for Annabelle to hear.

Annabelle looked up from the cash register to the manager of **ANNABELLE'S** and scowled, "Well, if it isn't little Betty Crocker from the 'hood?" Adjusting her breasts, she continued, "Don't you have something to do, like cleaning toilets?"

Posing in a thinking pose, Cana responded, "You know, I would, but I'm too busy running this place. But, be my guest!"

"I'm sorry, I can't, because I just got a $150 manicure. Silver palm trees." Wiggling her fingers, she showed Cana her fingernails with the shiniest shade of pink and silver. Cana cooed scarcasticly, "Oh, poor baby!" Smiling sickenly sweet, Annabelle started to walk away from the register and towards the door.

"Keep it up, Annabelle, and I'm gonna find a place to put my $6 pedicure." Cana said, following Annabelle. Annabelle turned around to say something back when she noticed a detail that she wouldn't stand.

"Where're your skates? That's part of the uniform!" Annabelle spat out, stepping forward dangerously close to Cana's annoyed face. Cana scoffed again, "Annabelle, if I wanted to look like a clown, I'd join the circus."

"If you were a part of my circus, I'd have you clean elephant butts with a Wet One." Cana squinted her eyes, almost to her breaking point. Annabelle continued, "I don't think you realize that I could-"

"Fire me? Oh, please, go right ahead. And let's see how many customers you have when you do."

Annabelle's face paled for a second before she narrowed her eyes and stood up straight. "I'm a very appealing person." Giving one last defeated glare, she huffed and turned around, walking through the diner door with a slam, making some customers jump from the unexpected noise. "Yeah, in your head." Cana muttered, walking into the kitchen with Lucy, who was filling up napkin dispensers.

"I'm a very appealing person." "I'm a very appealing person." Both the blond and the brunette said in an exaggerated voice, imitating Annabelle. Cana scoffed, "That woman could make a nun swear."

Lucy side glanced at Cana, "I'm graduating a year early so I can be 3,000 miles away in Princeton."

Pointing a finger to Lucy, Cana said, "You can go to the University of Mars and it still wouldn't be far enough." Lucy nodded, smiling a bit.

Skating her way into the kitchen, Juvia noticed the blonde and poked her side. Jumping, Lucy turned to Juvia, who looked like she was a nervous wreck. "Honey, Juvia's desperate!" the bluenette squealed, holding two plates in each hand. "Can you cover that back booth?" Glancing her eyes to the group in the back of the diner, Juvia watched as Lucy widened her eyes.

"We're waiting!" whined Minerva, streching her back.

"I don't think I can eat anything here." muttered Kimberlie, who was looking over the menu with distasteful eyes.

Lucy turned around quickly, "But-!" Juvia wasn't behind her anymore. So that left her with serving the six perfs. Sighing, Lucy slowly grabbed a pen and paper and skated her way to the group of teens.

"I have the feeling I won't be able to get a Zone meal here." said Minerva, glancing over Kimberlie's shoulder. "I already ate." Evergreen sighed, flipping her hair back behind her shoulders. Chuckling, Gajeel said, "Laxatives don't qualify as a food group." Evergreen glared at Gajeel. _He just loves to push my buttons!_ Gajeel smirked, "Surprised you didn't know that." Gray sighed, enough with the jokes that Gajeel was pulling, "Stop it."

Kimberlie looked up from the menu to see Lucy skate over to their table. She smirked, "Well, if it isn't diner girl?"

Lucy smiled un-enthusiastically, "What can I get you guys?"

Looking down at the menu, Kimberlie muttered, "What can I get here that has no suger, no carbs and is fat free?"

Cocking her hip to the side, Lucy crossed her arms, "Water."

The guys laughed, finding the joke very funny. "Water. Feisty." Natsu chuckled, shaking his head. Kimberlie glared at Natsu, "Was that supposed to be a joke?" Natsu looked at Kimberlie, holding his hands up in surrender, "It was funny."

Shaking her head, Kimberlie looked back to the waitress that was waiting. "I'll have a Voss." she said, giving her menu to Lucy. Lucy gave a confused face, "Excuse me?"

Adjusting her glasses, Evergreen said, "It's water from Norway." Giving a small smile to Lucy, Evergreen sat up. Lucy gave a small smile in return but not before hearing Minerva's comment. "She's the worst." she said, rolling her eyes.

Tapping her pen on the wad of paper, Lucy said, "Sorry but we only have water from the valley."

Kimberlie blinked, "Oh, well, then I'll have an iced-tea."

"Make that two and I'm still waiting on that breakfast burrito diner girl." Gajeel snickered, Gray chuckling at his joke. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned around to get their order. "See you."

"Thank you!" muttered Natsu. Kimberlie scoffed, "Ugh, she is SO not getting a tip."

Natsu sighed and mustered all of his courage to finally say what he wanted to say. "Kim, we really need to talk. Privately." Glancing around the table, he noticed Gray giving him a small nod of his head, acknowledging the conversation earlier today.

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my peeps." Kimberlie smiled. Excluding Natsu and Kimberlie, everyone at their table leaned in, anxious to hear "big news" coming from Natsu. It was deadly quiet at their table, making Natsu look around and mutter an "Okay."

"I wanna break up."

Kimberlie's eyes widened ten-fold, unexpected by what Natsu said. "What?!" she screeched, coming back down from Earth. Inside, Natsu was secretly jumping for joy and laughing his ass off when he saw Kim's face. _Hillarious!_ "That was harsh." Gajeel whistled, smiling and shaking his head. Gray was meerly frozen before awaking from his daydream and finally the words settled in. _So that's what he meant . . . . _

Kimberlie spatted out the next thing running through her mind out quickly, "Are you in love with somebody else?!" Natsu grinned, shaking his head up and down, "I think so."

Gajeel and Gray stared at Natsu. "No way!" Gajeel said, punching Natsu's shoulder in encouragement. "What? Who, bro?" Gray questioned, wondering if this was the same girl that Natsu was talking about when they were at football practice. Natsu shook his head, "I don't know."

Remembering Kimberlie was still next to him, Natsu turned around, laying his attention on Kimberlie, "But we could still be-" "**Don't** say the word 'friends'. Fortunatly for you, I'm gonna overlook this mental breakdown of yours." Kimberlie interupted Natsu. Natsu thought she was only trying to convince herself that they were still a couple, but it looked like it wasn't working out for her.

"Look, just chill out. We're gonna go get ready for the dance and I'll see you there!" Kimberlie flashed a shaky smile. Evergreen, at that point, was out of the booth already and standing, while Minerva was scooting out of the booth with Kimberlie pushing her way out of the seats. Gajeel muttered a "Later." to the girls and Gray watched them leave.

Gray nodded his head, "That went well, bro." Gajeel interrupted him, "No, she took it well." Natsu grinned, nodding his head in agreement. "Good looking out." Natsu said. Noticing Lucy returning with their drinks, Gary and Gajeel squirmed their way out of the booth and passed Lucy, Gajeel muttering "Later diner girl." followed with Gray saying, "Too late!". Leaving the diner, Lucy turned around, watching the two boys exiting the diner.

Natsu rose out of his seat, reaching into his pocket. "Don't worry about it." Lucy said, giving him a weary smile and walking back into the kitchen. Natsu sighed and took his hand out of his pocket and shook his head, walking out of **ANNABELLE'S** but not before passing a guy in his costume. Cana sighed, looking to Lucy, "You know, those kids reminded me why I used to fight in school." Taking a swing at the wine bottle used for cooking, she smiled to Lucy.

"Have no fear!"

Lucy and Cana looked to the entrance of the diner, the rest of the remaining customers lookign to the entrance as well. Lucy smiled weakly, seeing a certain blue-haired man with a familiar red tattoo on his face in an all-black costume standing and striking a pose.

"Zorro is here!" Jellal shouted. Speed-walking to Lucy and Cana, Jellal excitedly said, "And he's got the keys to his dad's Mercedes!" Leaning over the counter seperating the blonde and the bluenette, Jellal looked over her clothes. "You're going dressed as a bus girl?" he said in a worried tone.

Lucy sighed, cleaning the surface of the countertop, "Jellal, I'm not going." Jellal's eyes widened once he heard her, "What do you mean you're not going?!" He was about to walk behind the counter when Cana shooed him away, remiding him that it was employees only. "Okay, sorry. Sorry. What about cyberdude?" Jellal said, moving his hands in exasperation. Cana blinked, "Cyberdude?"

She smiled, "That the boy who's been sending you love notes?"

Lucy gave her an annoyed look, "They're not love notes. They're e-mails."

Cana scoffed, "If a man's taking his time to write down his feelings for you, its a love note." She grinned even more, estatic that something like this was happening to Lucy, "You've got a secret admirer~!"

"And he wants to meet her tonight at the dance." Jellal added in, a devious smile etched on his face. Lucy widened her eyes, giving him a glare knowing very well what Cana was gonna do.

Cana's eyes widened and shouted, "What are you still doing here?!"

"I'm obeying orders." Lucy replied, looking at her for a moment before going back to work.

"Lucy, this is your true love!" Jellal siad, hoping Lucy would change her mind.

"Well true love's gonna have to wait."

Now it was Cana's time to scoff, "Oh, girl, save all that drama for the soap operas. You are going to that dance!"

Jellal leaned on the countertop, shaking his hands in emphasis, "Go ahead, girlfriend!" Cana shot him a look.

"I can't go. Annabelle would kill me and then bring me back to clean up the mess." Lucy sighed, looking at her best friend and then at Cana.

Cana scowled, "She's gonna have to go through me to hurt you."

"Go girlfriend. Do your thing." Jellal said, smirking at her. Cana looked at him again, "Call me 'girlfriend' one more time."

Jellal jumped back and muttered, "Okay, sorry."

Cana gave him one last look before looking at Lucy, "Lucy, your dad did not leave this Earth wanting you to be unhappy. It's time to start finding your own bliss, starting with this dance." She smiled encouragingly. Lucy smiled back in return.

"Lucy," said girl turned to the kitchen, seeing Elfman had stopped his working and listened in on the conversation, "you need to listen to Cana. You're always studing, always working. Take some time for yourself. That's what a man would do." Lucy smiled, sweating a little from the unnesscessary comment on the "man" thing.

"Yeah! Why don't you go out and bust a move?" MIrajane mentioned. "Put your freak on!" Elfman said. Mirajane giggled, "Whatever it is you kids do these days." Lucy grinned, _You guys . . . ._

Lucy nodded her head in realization, agreeing with the staff and Jellal, "You know what? You guys are right. I never do anything for myself."

"No, you don't!"

"True!"

"And I deserve to have some fun." Lucy said, dropping her dish towel on the counter.

"That's right!"

"Yeah!"

"I am gonna go to that dance!" Jellal grinned once Lucy said that. _She finally realizes . . . ._

"Okay, great!"

"And I'm gonna meet my true love and I'm gonna dance all night!" Everyone shouted in agreement, happy that their little Lucy that they've all known and grown up with is finally doing something she wants.

Lucy was grinning and smiling about what she said, excited to go to the Halloween dance. Her smiled faltered, remembering the key component she needed for the dance. "I can't go." she said tiredly, leaning on the counter. Cana widened her eyes, "What?"

Lucy looked to everyone's faces, "I don't have a costume." Dropping her hands to her sides, she scratched her hair that was in a loose bun. The staff's smiles saddened, remembering why Jellal was dressed in a Zorro costume for a reason. Suddenly Cana's face lightened up. She smiled, "But you will." Walking towards the back of the diner, she grabbed her coat off the rack and put it on. Grabbing her blue purse, she shouted to Jellal, "You coming, Zorro?"

Jellal grinned, grabbing Lucy's hand and holding his free hand with his keys, he yelled, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Yay! I did it! The second fastest update from me in a while! And you know guys, I think I'm gonna focus on finishing up this story first and then go on TWABA. Yes, yes, I know. You're all gonna hate me for that, so I have an angry Erza on me right now and you don't want to tick her off! Especially since someone had stolen her strawberry cake! *shivers*

Review please! If you do, there will be more rainbows and sunshine, followed by another chapter! XD

~LuckyLifeSmile


	8. Change Of Style In A Miraculous Night

**I can't believe how friggin amazing I've been this entire time. **

**I'm never like this. **

**For those of you that have known me since my first fanfiction (TWABA), you people DEFINITELY know that I rarely ever update every 2-3 days. That is like me picking up a tarantula with my bare hands, and I despise and hate and am DISGUSTED of spiders. If those f*ckers are in the radius of not even 2 feet from me, I freak out and run like a b*tch.  
**

**I'll stop now. Enjoy the 8th chapter. **

**And sorry people, this isn't the scene with the dance. I guarantee you guys that the next chapter is the dance. There's no avoiding it. **

**It's inevitable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _A Cinderella Story._**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Eight**

**.:Change of Style in a Miraculous Night:.**

Running downtown on Halloween getting a last minute costume wasn't on Lucy's bucket list. _Maybe I should've just forgot the costume and just go as a bus girl like Jellal said,_ Lucy thought, _But then again, I DO wanna get a costume and not look like a total loser . . . . _

Turning a sharp corner, Cana chirped a high pitch sound when she saw the store she was looking for. "Yes!" she sang, running even faster than before, making Jellal and Lucy go out in a full sprint just catching up with the manager.

Lisanna was turning her "OPEN" sign to the "CLOSED" sign on her shop door, finally relieved that her shift was over and that no one else was gonna buy a costume. _Whoever thinks they're gonna get a costume at this hour is crazy_, Lisanna sighed, relaxing her tense shoulders. Turning around to walk to the countertop, she only took one step and God didn't want to be on her side. _Oh, Mavis!_ she thought when she heard a mantra of banging outside the shop door.

"Lisanna!" Cana shouted, banging and yelling outside the local costume shop named "**Strauss Take-Over Shop**". She widened her eyes when Lisanna's back was facing her. "Lisanna! Lisanna!" she screamed, smiling and jumping up and down in her spot. By the time Cana realized that Lisanna was inside, Lucy and Jellal caught up to the ecstatic brunette, bending over their knees to catch their breath.

Lisanna turned around, seeing Cana outside her door. Huffing, Lisanna walked over to the glass door and pointed to the closed sign, giving an annoyed face to the manager. "Lisanna, Lucy needs a costume!" Cana exclaimed, staring at Lisanna with a pleading look. The silver-haired woman shook her head, "No, no Cana. I am closed."

Cana gave the woman a puppy dog face, pulling out her lower lip and giving her the biggest pair of violet eyes anyone has seen. Lisanna looked at her, confused as to why Cana was going to such lengths just to buy one silly costume. Cana frowned, seeing as her last minute plan didn't work. Lisanna was a regular at **ANNABELLE'S** and she always got the best meals whenever her siblings were working, so why . . . ?

An idea popped into Cana's mind and she smiled, "Come on, I'll give you free breakfast for a week." _Everyone likes free breakfast, right? _Lisanna blushed, embarrassed at the fact Cana knew the Strauss sibling wouldn't give up on such an offer, _How low does she think I'll go?_

Lisanna looked outside, turning her head to her left and right. Knowing that no one was around, Lisanna looked back to the brunette, who was holding her breath on the silver-haired's answer. Sighing she wouldn't get out of this so easy, Lisanna searched her pockets before finding the shop's key. Looking up to Cana, she said, "Make it a month."

Cana's eyes widened once she heard the familiar "click" of the lock, giddiness flowing her veins. Turning back to Jellal and Lucy, she grabbed their hands, the bluenette and the blonde's eyes widening when they were shoved into the store. Lisanna chuckled at Cana's behavior, _She never changes . . ._

Walking up to the closest costume rack, Cana searched through the costumes, "There's gotta be something here . . . " Lucy and Jellal followed Cana's actions, walking further in the store for Lucy's perfect costume. Jellal shifted his hands through the racks of costumes on the second level of the store, looking at each and every costume. No of them so far looked like something Lucy would wear. Until one caught his eye. Jellal blinked his eyes, an evil glint sparked in his mind, "There's this one."

Shouting down to Lucy, Jellal smiled, "Hey! Try this one on!" Throwing the costume down to Lucy, Jellal laughed when Lucy fumbled when catching the flying clothing. Lucy scowled at Jellal, giving him a glare, before looking over the costume. The only color that was visible to the naked eye was a dark purple, the fabric turning a different shade of violet every time Lucy moved the mysterious choice of clothing. Looking at the model on the inside of the plastic packaging, the blonde cringed. _What in the world IS this?_ Lucy thought wearily.

"Oh! You have a costume?" Cana said, the blonde jumping out of her skin when Cana popped out of nowhere. "Well, try it on!"

Lucy sighed, "Cana, I didn't choose this. Jellal did."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cana pushed the girl to the nearest changing room, "Well, I want to see it! C'mon!"

"But Cana-!"

Lucy turned and met with the black fabric being the only thing in between her and Jellal, Cana and the employee, Lisanna. _Damn you Cana . . . _

After a moment of settling into the . . . . _costume_, Lucy looked over herself. She paled, _Jellal I hope you know what you're getting into. _"Alright Lucy! Let's see it!" Jellal said, grinning on how much fun this was going to be.

Lucy hesitantly took a step forward before going out in a full blown walk. Pushing the black curtain back, Lucy walked forward to her friend and coworker.

Jellal laughed, "Perfect!"

Cana paled incredibly white, "No way."

Lucy was dressed in a skin-tight purple body suit, looking like a sea nematode when you added in the fins on her wrists and the back of her calves. Antennas were attached to her costume, making the blonde look like a bad remake of the movie, "The Little Mermaid".

Lucy's face was flushed, red from either embarrassment or anger. Whichever it was, Lucy knew one thing; she was SO gonna get revenge on Jellal. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, right?

Turning around, Lucy huffed and walked into the dressing room, only to meet a stack of different costumes sky high. _Lisanna must've done this!_ Lucy thought. She smiled at the thought, _So considerate. _

Quickly, Lucy slipped out of the nematode/whatever-the-hell-that-costume-was and into the next set of clothes. Putting on a brave face, Lucy walked out of the dressing room.

Lucy was wearing a girlier version of a Spanish matador, the colors black and pink clashing with the hot pink cape flowing from her right shoulder from what Cana saw. The brunette's eye twitched, _What the hell . . . ?_

Ignoring Cana's look of disgust, Lucy realized one thing when she saw Jellal in front of her; Jellal was having too much fun in the costume store. On his head was a headband of a plastic knife, which looked like it was stabbed through his head. Had you not look any closer, you'd think he would've died from this "disastrous blow to the head". Looking up, Jellal smiled and pointed to his head, "Hey, you're killing me here!"

Lucy slapped her forehead, _Seriously? _

While waiting for Lucy's next "interesting" outfit, Cana looked around the store. Many gags and ghoulish things were hanging from the ceiling, most of them being giant spider webs and glow-in-the-dark faces that you could stick to your bedroom window to scare off some little "trick-or-treaters" passing by. Looking a little downwards, the second level of the store was your basic costumes, such as ghosts or a witch or even a simple pirate. And the ground level of the store was for the newest costumes, with the best fake blood drizzled over an assortment of costumes and the plastic molded face masks for being Chuckie or Scream.

Just as Cana was going to reminisce on her childhood memories, Lucy appeared, wearing a Porky Pig costume. Just for laughs, Lucy smiled and turned around, shaking her butt and yelling the familiar "Ba-de-Ba-de-Ba-de-Ba-de" stutter of the old-time classic cartoon character. Cana laughed, clapping her hands while Jellal and Lisanna laughed along as well.

Lucy grinned behind the giant head, happy that now everyone was enjoying themselves. She didn't want to be a bother to Lisanna or Cana. They took the trouble to do this for her, so what better way to say thanks by giving them a laugh? Although Lucy wanted to repay them, the only thing she could do was enjoy the moment and try to have fun. It was working, thank Mavis, but she knew this wasn't gonna be enough.

Shaking her head, Lucy walked back to the dressing room.

* * *

A nun attire, a Hawaiian hula girl outfit and a kimono costume later, Lucy finally gave up right after she appeared Cana and Jellal in a knight in armor costume. "Cana, this is hopeless!" Lucy exasperated, the helmet front sliding down with a slam. "Oof!" the blonde muttered, stepping backwards while holding her metal-encased hands on her helmet.

Cana sighed, leaning on the glass counter top Looking inside the glass, there were an assortment of fake party jewelry spread all over the inside. Different scraps of fabric were spread at random and a variety of masquerade masks were displayed.

One particular mask stood out from the rest; decorated in white lace with a cream background and little silver beads stitched on the delicate fabric, the masquerade mask was the kind of mask that covered only the eyes and wrapped around the users head with a thin, elastic band. It was simple, but beautiful to the eye.

Cana stood straighter, tapping her slender fingers on the glass display case. "Lisanna, let me see that mask," the brunette said, her dark, violet eyes narrowing only on the beautiful mask. Lisanna noticed Cana's line of vision and opened the display case, taking out the mask and placing it in Cana's hands. Lisanna shifted her feet, twiddling her fingers while watching Cana take interest with the mask, "I don't have an outfit that goes with that."

"Yeah, but I do." Cana said, her plump lips curving into a soft smile.

* * *

Jellal looked at his cell phone, glancing at the device now and then. Whistling an unknown tune, he looked around the dark neighborhood, kids running around with candy-filled pillow bags and parents walking slowly behind them. Slapping the steering wheel, Jellal started to make a concert band of noises from the interior of his father's car. He was bored and waiting for two women that were going to do a make-over to Lucy was going to take a while.

Inside Cana's house, Lucy looked around the living room, glancing at the different sized photo frames with people unknown and looking at the wicker seats. After Cana bought the mask, Lucy and Jellal drove over to Cana's house, where supposedly Lucy's costume was at her house hidden in the depths of her closet. Lucy and Jellal didn't want to question the brunette so they just went along with the idea, hoping it wasn't gonna be something crazy.

Noticing many varied necklaces on one of the end tables, Lucy sat down on the sofa and leaned over to get a better look at them. They were simple necklaces, all of them had a similar array of beads and small keys or pendants hanging from them. _Pretty_, Lucy thought.

Hearing Cana's footsteps approaching closer and closer, Lucy smiled, "Cana, you sure do have a knack for taking something simple and making it beautiful."

As Cana walked into the room, she was holding a large pink box with black cursive writing on the top. "Well, you ain't seen nothing yet." she replied, sitting next to the blonde teen with a smile. placing the box on the coffee table in the middle of the room, she sighed, "I was saving this dress for my next attempt down the aisle."

Lucy looked at Cana, shocked that she was going to get married for a second time. Keyword; was.

"Long story," Cana said, her hands raised up in a surrendering position. Smiling at the blonde, Cana took off the cover and ripped off another cover, one that had a plastic oval shape that would let the customer take a peek at the dress. Lucy's eyes widened, looking at the dress and whispered, "It's beautiful!" It was a beautiful dress indeed, definitely made for a woman like Cana who had a bit of sass and slyness and also a pinch of flair and simplicity to balance it out.

Lucy's smile turned upside down, shaking her head towards the dress. "Cana, I can't wear that."

Said woman looked at Lucy, "Yes, you can. And you will." Pointing to the dress, Cana said, "That dress has been in that box so long, it deserves a night out."

Lucy looked back to Cana, who was staring at the blonde. Glancing back at the dress, Lucy contemplated with herself; should she or should she not? Although she did deserve a night out, Lucy didn't think that her manager and mother-figure for 10 years would go to this exaggerating extent to help her out. Did she really deserve this?

In the back of her mind, a small voice was saying to her to go to that dance in that extravagant dress and party all night and have fun, while the other was to go to the dance as a diner girl, a freak, a loser of Fairy High.

_No,_ Lucy thought, _Cana and Jellal would not want me to waste my only free time to enjoy myself as the way I'm dressed now. They went through so much trouble for me. Me, Diner Girl Lucy Heartfilia. _Sighing, Lucy opened her eyes, a glint of something different glittering in her brown orbs_, I need to do this. For them and for myself._

Lucy slowly nodded her head to the box, a small smile forming on her face. "Let's go!" she grinned, determined, set eyes eagerly wanting to have fun for such a long time. Cana grinned at the blonde.

"This is gonna look so good on you!" squealed Cana, nudging her right shoulder with Lucy's left. Laughing, Lucy and Cana took out the dress and started the make-over on the giddy blonde.

* * *

This chapter, honestly, is a filler to me. I don't know about you guys, but I think this is just a filler. And yes, I know most of you are excited for the next scene or are just excited for the next chapter entirely, but don't worry. It'll come in due time.

Review so that I'll get the next chapter out soon! I swear. Celestial mage's promise! :)

~LuckyLifeSmile


	9. Directly Under The Disco Ball

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! And it's finally the chapter you've been waiting for! X3 Oh, I'm so excited! Wait, I'm the author! 0.0**

**Anyway, the dance is gonna be a lengthy arc and it's probably gonna be at least three chapters long or more, so be ready!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: There is a mention of a song in here. The song is **Best Days Of My Life by Robert D. Palmer**. I suggest this version, it's so much better than the Jesse McCartney version :)**

**READ AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or ****_A Cinderella Story_****. **

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Nine**

**.:Directly Under The Disco Ball:.**

The loud music emitting from the Tenroujima Hotel were vibrating to the extent of a single person almost feeling the vibrations through the ground. Teenagers from all around were running and laughing with glee that it was sickening to the public, but they didn't care. It was the night of their lives; they were seniors, it was the climax of their teenage lives.

Inside the hotel, a splurge of students were in their cliques on the dancefloor. Strobe lights were flashing and the dance floor was lighting up with neon colors. The music was blasting and the petite DJ was scratching the records with immense ferocity, obviously dedicated to her part-time job. The blunette was bobbing her head to the beat and was about to start a new song when one of the teachers nodded his head to her, signaling to introduce the dance to the seniors.

The girl sighed and gave her best smile to the plethora of students. Grabbing her headphones off her ears, she smirked, "Welcome, Fairy Tail High, to the Halloween homecoming dance. My name is Levy, your DJ for the night. Tonight, our panel of esteemed teachers will use their higher education to choose our homecoming prince and princess." A loud yell of whoops and shrieks responded the students, smiles on their faces and the slight sprinkle of alcohol running through their veins.

Levy smiled, "In true Magnolia fashion, it's not about who you are. It's about what you wear! Are you ready to crank it up?!" The blunette grinned when everyone shouted in response. Turning up the music, Levy placed her headphones back on her ears and once again bobbed her head, her curley blue hair in a messy but cool disarray.

Climbing down the staircase, twin sisters Karen and Angel walked down the stairs, trudging and groaning in displease. Angel scowled, "I cannot believe I put you in charge of costumes. I told you siamese cats, not siamese _twins_!" Just as Angel said, the twins decided to be siamese cats, trying to pull off a sexy and desirable look. But in an unfortunate event, Karen had bought a siamese cat costume, fit for _two_ people.

Yes, readers, you read that right.

The costume was joined together where the costume would be split if it was separated into two, and cream and dark brown fur was spread in an array. Covering both their entire bodies except the face, each twin had a set of fake whiskers and a little drawing of a pink kitten nose on their noses. Fake foam claws were attached on their hands, er, _paws_ I should say and on each of their heads were a set of cat ears attached to the costume.

Karen sighed inwardly and snickered, "Are we having a cat fight?" Angel shoved Karen's shoulder, not realizing that it would create a short domino effect. Upon realizing that she would be fall too, Angel tried to regain her standing position. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

Karen and Angel fell down the stairs, rolling down in a rickety motion. Knocking over Fairy High's sweethearts dressed in a matching salt and pepper shaker costumes, Alzack and Bisca fumbled and tripped down the stairs, stopping Karen and Angel. Reaching the last step, the couple sat still before Bisca started to sneeze a storm. Looking down to see that Alzack and Bisca were also in the midst of their little brawl, Karen and Angel groaned, annoyed at the fact that they hurt the school's most shy and cutest couple. _I can't wait for the complaints tomorrow . . ._ Angel groaned.

* * *

On the dancefloor, Gajeel and Gray stood off to the side, waiting for a certain pinkette to finally show up. The trio decided to be dressed up as the Three Musketeers, all in ridiculous dark black wigs, beards and clothing.

Glancing around the room, Gray noticed Natsu walking to them, but dressed in something entirely different. Natsu looked like he was dressed up as a Prince from a sappy fairy tale. Just looking at his face, he looked distracted, constantly looking around and rubbing his hands together. It almost looked like he was waiting and expecting someone.

Reaching Gray and Gajeel, Natsu grinned at the two for a short moment before glancing around the room once again. "Welcome, guys."

"What up?" Gray said coldly.

"Sorry about your costume getting lost." Gajeel glared, clearly pissed at one of his friends. They had all agreed to be the Three Musketeers! What was so hard about that?! "It's all good." Natsu said, and for the third time that night, rubbed his hands of perspiration, spilling nervousness through his pores.

Gajeel scowled, grunting in disapproval, "No it's not. We don't get to be the Three Musketeers! You get to be Prince Charming and we're the two wimps in wigs. No scratch that, Gray's the wimp in the wig."

"Hey!" Gray shouted, giving a menacing glare to Gajeel, who was snickering at the raven-haired teen. Gajeel looked around the dance floor, noticing the very intriguing DJ-ist scratching the records. Levy, pumping up the volume slowly, noticed that the captain of the cheerleading squad and her posse were climbing down the stairway. Pointing the spotlight to the stairs, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel's eyes followed the white light.

Kimberlie, Minerva and Evergreen stood proud and smug at the top of the stairs. Some catcalls were shouted and whistles from testosterone-induced boys as the trio had fixed their costumes.

All three of the popular girls were dressed as white angels, with silver halos hanging above their heads. Silver glitter was dusted on their eyelids, while pink lipstick was spread across their desirable lips. Their dresses had reached mid-thigh and were just enough to be considered acceptable wear and clear sequins were sewn on each of their whiter-than-bleach costumes. Flipping back their voluminous hair, they fixed their makeup while cocking their hips off to the side and slightly glanced around for their supposed "dates".

Gray and Gajeel kept on staring at the group, while Natsu scoffed and turned his head to the dancefloor, his mind wandering off to Princetongirl818.

* * *

"Take the cape off already! You look amazing!" Jellal hissed to Lucy, who was shaking in her silver heels and a black cape covering her costume. "I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out here!" exclaimed Lucy, giving a small glare to the blunette-dressed-as-Zorro.

Jellal gave Lucy a soft smile and placed his hands on her shaking form, "Listen, it's gonna be okay." He gave her his best smile and waited before she had responded with the corner's of her mouth spreading across her face. "Hurry up, it's almost 11." he said, rubbing her shaking form and started to tug on her wrist.

"Jellal wait." Said man stopped and listened as Lucy said the following words, "Remember, I have to be back in the diner by 12, okay?"

Jellal gave her a dumbfounded look before processing Lucy's sentence. Snapping his fingers, Jellal held out his calloused hand and said, "Okay give me your cellphone. Come on, cellphone."

Lucy bent her knees and lifted up her dress, revealing her silver heels and her cellphone and celestial keychain attached to the shoe. Unhooking the night-sky blue cellphone, Lucy stood back up and reluctantly handed Jellal her cellphone. Jellal immediately grabbed the device and started to press many buttons at inhuman speed.

"Okay. Alright, I'm going to set the alarm at quarter to 12, okay." Jellal said, his eyes never leaving the tiny screen. Lucy muttered an "Okay." and took back her cellphone, placing it back on her shoe.

"Alright, there. Now give me the cape." the blue-haired boy spoke, "Come on, it's time."

* * *

Levy was jamming to her beats, bobbing her head and small body until the upbeat and jumpy song was over. By staff request, she was supposed to do a slow song every five jumpy and popular beats were played, to her recollection. She didn't mind that she had to change the songs to a different pace, it was just the fact that if the last song was a good song, she'd be ticked. Sighing, Levy looked through her CD collection, flipping through CD after CD until she saw the song she was looking for. She smiled softly and slowly turned down the last song and installed the CD, making it sound like it was a fading-in transition.

The audience noticed the current song was no longer playing and a slow song started to play. Dancing slowly and less enthusiastically, the couples of Fairy Tail High were dragged out onto the dancefloor. Well, it was more like the girl's forced their male partners to dance, as the males looked prominently paler than usual.

_Woke up around a half past ten, can't believe I'm late again_

_I put down 'bout a quart of caffeine to start my pulse and then_

As the song started to begin, some interested eyes looked to the staircase, said people including Kimberlie, Minerva and Evergreen. Kimberlie visibly frowned and stared with angry eyes at the person slowly walking to the edge of the top of the staircase.

_I grabbed my jeans off the floor then I hit the door_

_Just the same old same_

Jellal walked down the staircase, reaching the bottom of the stairs while fixing his cape with fumbling fingers. Looking up to the giant crowd, he noticed many eyes were watching a figure approached the dance while dancing with their alleged partners. He sweat-dropped at the scene, eyes glancing over the room.

_It just goes to show, you never know when everything's 'bout to change_

"Lucy, what are they all staring at?" Jellal said, looking up to the stairs and watching Lucy slowly walk to the first step.

As said blonde was able to be seen by the crowd, most of the dance floor were watching her. Lucy's eyes shifted nervously under her lacy white and cream mask. She wasn't used to all of this attention, which made her heart accelerate into hyper drive.

_Just another day_

_Started out like any other_

Lucy looked down to her dress, her mind thinking that something was wrong with what she was wearing.

Her dress, well more like Cana's, was beautiful and extravagant in every way. The wedding dress was strapless, clinging to her curvaceous body and had passed Lucy's ankles to drag on the ground slightly. White lace was sewn into the bust part of the dress. Under the bust, there was an assortment of white beads sewn and looked like they were in rows from afar, but were actually little beads sewn to form little flowers. The beads continued their pattern until Lucy's waist, where the skirt of the dress started to flow like a ballroom gown. Instead of the skirt being poofy, the tulle of the dress was more settled and prominent. The dress was exactly Cana; bit of sass and slyness on the design of the dress and also a pinch of flair and simplicity on the structure and materials of the dress.

_Simply beautiful in every way, _Lucy thought. Looking back up, her eyes met with the many shell shocked faces of Fairy Tail High. Grabbing the ends of her dress, she started to climb down the stairway, which was covered in glittering lights and lit pumpkins sat on the side of each stair.

_Just another girl_

_Who took my breath away_

Gray sighed at the trio of cheerleaders. Looking away from Kimberlie, Minerva and Evergreen, he looked down to the dancefloor, noticing with keen eyes that some people stopped dancing and were looking at something at the top of the stairs. Following everyone's object of attention, Gray gaped his mouth. Staring at the girl, he nudged Gajeel. Gajeel grunted and followed Gray's eyes to hit on a girl wearing a dress. He blinked and then turned to Natsu, who was looking at him with a face of confusion. Gajeel smirked and pointed up to the top of the stairs.

What Natsu saw hit him real hard in the face. There was a blonde haired woman standing at the top of the stairway, wearing an extravagant dress which sparkled in the glistening spotlight. She looked as if she was looking for someone, her eyes grazing the crowd for someone. _Princetongirl818?_ Natsu wondered. His mind slowly started to process that the girl at the top of the stairs could possibly be her. His eyes widened and he quickly bounced on his feet and started to walk to her, his eyes drowning in her complexion and company.

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down_

Slowly climbing down the stairs, Lucy fixed her mask before grabbing the ends of her dress and took each step.

_Just another day that I_

_Had the best day of my life_

Reaching the bottom of the stairway, Lucy stood next to Jellal and awkwardly started to fuss with her dress, nervousness running through her like a tremor. Jellal smiled warmly at her.

Off on the sidelines, Kimberlie grimaced and glared at the girl, "Love her dress. I hate her."

After everyone was done with the stares and glares at Lucy, Jellal grabbed her hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor, where a silver, shining disco ball was glistening and spinning in a steady pace.

"Lucy, don't worry okay? Any guy would be completely insane not to like you, all right?" Jellal smiled at the blonde. He chuckled when she started to look around in nervousness. "I'm just gonna be standing right over here, okay?"

Lucy nodded and watched as the blunette walked away towards the punch table to "eat some grub", as he would say. As Jellal left, Lucy felt all alone in the mass of laughing, dancing forms. This was not her kind of atmosphere.

"Do you know you're standing precisely in the middle of the dance floor?" a voice said from behind. Lucy turned around and her eyes widened. The voice continued its little spiel, "Fate has brought us together right here at this anointed hour under the shimmering disco ball."

* * *

Well! I got you guys on a cliffy! X3 Oh trolling is gonna be so good! For those of you who already seen the movie, please don't mention the last person speaking in the reviews! I want the people who have never seen the movie to guess (and possible torturing! Did I say that? No? Okay then!)

Also, this announcement isn't really gonna matter since I don't update weekly (more like monthly) but I'm gonna say it anyway! Guys, my laptop is down, sadly! My mom just had to f*ck with my laptop and well, you can probably guess on what she did to it (no, she didn't spill coffee or put any liquids on it if you were wondering -_-)

But anyway! Please review meh lovelies! I'll try my best to update soon, but don't guarantee it! :D

Ciao!

~LuckyLifeSmile


	10. There She Goes

**I told you guys, I'm bad with updating. It has gotten to the point where my laziness has interfered. And that is never a good thing. **

**Mother's Day is tomorrow, so be nice to your mom; she deserves it :) **

**Let's get on with the update.**

**And yes, this is where it finally happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or _A Cinderella Story_**

* * *

**Notes**: _Thoughts_

**Chapter Ten**

**.:There She Goes:.**

"Loke?" Lucy said, looking her doe brown eyes to the school's flirt, who stood in front of her. He was dressed as a lion, with orange cat ears stuck in his mangy golden-orange hair and had a black suit on with black sunglasses. Ironically, he discarded the lion's mane for a giant gold chain that hung from his neck, the name "**LOKE**" in big bolded letters. _Yeah, definitely a king_, Lucy gave a weary smile to Loke. He took her hand and bowed down, kissing her hand with tender lips and delicate fingers. Looking up, Loke smiled.

"Are you nomad?" Lucy asked, taking her hand away from Loke's. He blinked, "Nomad?"

Another voice interrupted the conversation, "Indeed. I have traveled through time and space to find you."

"Dan?!" Lucy and Loke exclaimed, turning their attention to the brunette. Dan was dressed in a knight in shining armor costume, with a sword at his side and no helmet. His armor clanked when he walked towards Lucy and Loke, who were still surprised at the boy who never went to after-school activities.

"Yes, 'tis I!" Dan yelled, kneeling down on one foot and taking Lucy's hand to kiss it. Lucy blanched when there was leftover spittle on the back of her hand. Pulling his lips away from her hand, Dan smiled, "Now, join me in the mating dance of L.O.V.E.!"

_Love?!_ Lucy's eyes widened a bit when Dan started to dance around her, contorting his body to the letters of the word "LOVE". Loke watched with sharp eyes, hoping that Lucy would walk over to him and ditch the loser who was embarrassing his fair maiden in the middle of the dance floor.

"D-Dan, that's nice of you . . . " Lucy started, but faltered immediately when some eyes were on her and Dan. A couple of people chuckled and laughed at the two, or more likely Dan. Lucy was just standing under the disco ball, turning herself around when Dan would "dance" behind her. Lucy sighed, closing her eyes and trying to tune out the blasting and booming music.

Off on the sidelines, Karen and Angel were standing on the staircase, watching as a group formed around the mysterious girl, the dancing freakazoid and Loke, the school's playboy in-the-making. Angel squinted her eyes, having a slight tug on her gut. "Hey, I know that girl somewhere . . ." Karen muttered, looking at the surrounding people. Angel glanced at Karen, then muttered something on the lines of, "Idiot." and more incoherent words.

Dan noticed Lucy wasn't looking at him with closed eyes. Taking this opportunity, Dan grabbed the girl's hand and spun her around, waking her up i n her reverie. Lucy's eyes opened immediately when she felt the world spinning and colors seemed to become blurs and splotches in her vision. The world stopped spinning and Lucy felt relieved for a second, before the feeling of falling into someone's arms scared her. The next moment, she was face to face with maroon colored eyes and dark blue eyes off to the side were scowling.

"I-I'm thirsty. I gotta get some punch." Lucy said, the color in her face returning once Dan pulled away from the close distance. "Some libations for the fair maiden?" Loke said, pulling Lucy away from Dan. Lucy silently thanked Loke for getting out of Dan's monster grip as she stood back up on her feet.

"Your wish is my command!" Dan said, running over to the punch table. Loke scowled and ran off to the punch table before Dan got there first, leaving Lucy alone once again on the dancefloor. Lucy sighed, fixing her mask and looked down to her feet, ruffling her dress. "I knew this was too good to be true." the girl muttered, curling a finger around one of the curls of her golden hair and closed her eyes.

"Princeton Girl?"

Lucy's eyes shot open and she stood frozen, realizing who was behind her. She slowly turned around, her eyes very cautious and her body hesitant.

But there he was, in the flesh. Standing before her was the school's famous football player; the ever-so-amazing-

"Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy said, giving a questioning look to the pinkette dressed in a princely outfit. "You're Nomad?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he bashfully looked at her, "Yeah, I guess my costume doesn't do . . ."

"No, I know exactly who you are." Lucy spat out, giving a slight glare, then sighed, "I'm sorry. This was a really big mistake. I've gotta go." Picking the end of her dress she started to walk out and off of the dance floor. Nastu stood in his place, shocked that PrincetonGirl818 didn't want to meet him as much as he wanted to meet her. Watching her leave had struck through him like lightning, and before he knew it, he was catching up to her. "Wait!"

Lucy smiled bitterly, _I knew I shouldn't have come._ Picking up her pace, she almost reached the stairs. So close!

"Wait, wait!" Natsu shouted, finally catching up to her. He grabbed her elbow and held on it like it was his lifeline, but he loosened his grip when he was reminded that this was a person. "Wait, it's not a mistake."

"Don't you know who I am?" Lucy said, her eyebrows wrinkling upwards and her eyes filled with worry and concern. Natsu looked at her, mirroring her look, "Of course I do. You're Princeton Girl. You're the girl I've been waiting to meet. I know who you are." He leaned towards Lucy, squinting his eyes before pulling away from her face, "What's your name?"

Lucy's heart dropped.

"Your sweet Iibations, my Iady." Loke slyly said, pushing Dan's face out of his way. Noticing that Lucy was in distress, Loke looked over to the second male in front of him. Fixing his posture, Loke cleared his throat, "Mr. Dragneel." Said guy nodded to Loke. "Natsu Dragneel with my Lady. A devastating blow, but a worthy opponent." Loke breathed, holding in his loathe for Natsu at the moment. Sighing, Loke looked to Lucy and bowed, turned back to the dance floor and disappeared in the dancing sea of people.

Lucy looked back at Natsu, her eyes glancing at Kimberlie every so often, "What about your girlfriend?"

Natsu smiled, "It's over."

Lucy wrinkled her eyebrows, face covered in confusion. Natsu's smiled dropped, his head glanced to his clothes and he chuckled, "I guess you were expecting some guy who hangs out at Starbucks, and writes poetry, right?"

"Something Iike that." Lucy smiled, blushing a little when his eyes looked up through his eyelashes. Lucy sighed once Natsu still hadn't looked convinced, "Come on, you're Natsu Dragneel. You're football captain and student body president," she gestured to him with a pained smile, "And closet poet? You can't be both guys."

Natsu stood up straight, "I'm not."

"Then who are you?" Lucy looked at Natsu, watching him as he struggled to say his next sentence.

He started to move his calloused hands, "On September 7th, I wrote you: 'I Iive in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not. But when I talk to you-"

"I'm the guy I wanna be." The blonde smiled when he grinned a toothy grin.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "Give me a chance to be that guy." He nudged his head to a nearby exit, "Do you want to join me for a stroll outside?"

Lucy giggled and cocked her hip out, crossing her arms and giving a teasing smirk, "If you wanna be voted homecoming prince, you'd better stay inside."

Natsu shook his head, "I really don't care about becoming homecoming prince."

The blonde beauty smiled, linked his arm with his and walked outside with the princely pinkette, passing by a certain teacher, whom smiled at the two and wrote on the clipboard, voting for the unsuspecting couple.

* * *

It's been so long for this to happen. And yes, they met, flirted a bit and now they're off to somewhere.

This should be interesting.

Well, I hope you guys liked this because this has been sitting around my files and I could never get to it. But now I did :) Now, I'm gonna watch Cry's livestream at 11 so yup.

(For those of you whom have no idea about Cry, look up "ChaoticMonki" on YouTube. He has such a sexy voice, I do admit. And no one has seen his face, except his friends and family and other public people I don't know anymore so why are you reading this little rant?)

See you guys 'round!

~LuckyLifeSmile


	11. The Scene Or The Fight

**Alright my wee-a-boos, you obviously were REALLY excited for the last chappy. And since today's a Saturday, I thought, "Fuck it, let's do an update!"**

**So here we are. Yes.**

**And I'm pretty sure you guys saw the latest chappy; my fangirl feels went over the limit and I almost fainted over the NaLu-ness! Natsu you pervert! But I love him anyway XDDDDD I just love those two! If they don't get together by the time Fairy Tail ends, I will personally assassinate Hiro "Trollshima" Mashima. **

**Let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor **_A Cinderella Story**.**_**  
**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts _

**Chapter Eleven**

**.:The Scene Or The Fight:.**

Walking past other couples, Lucy and Natsu walked side-by-side, a smile on each of their faces. The night sky sparkled with millions of silver lights and constellations smiled down on the two.

The couple reached a garden with green hedges surrounding what looked like an outside wedding, empty and was recently put together. There were rows and rows of cream colored chairs, a center row for the supposed bride and groom and the eye catcher of it all.

Standing in the front was a white gazebo with glittering white lights hung around each post, mint leaves, white roses and various grape vines intertwined with the wires of the lights. Candles were lit and placed on the ledges of the gazebo, along with the fragrance of something sweet; white lilacs and lilies.

Walking down the moistened sidewalk/aisle, Natsu looked at Lucy with both of his hands behind him, "So, Princeton Girl, would you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?"

Lucy looked down to her feet, smiling, "Maybe."

"Maybe?", Natsu smiled, "Well, how about we play 20 questions."

"How about 10." Lucy said, taking a side glance at the pinkette across from him.

"I'll take what I can get." he said, clasping his hands, "Okay, first question; you do actually go to Fairy Tail High School, right?"

The girl giggled, "Of course."

"Look, I'm just checking," Natsu said, holding his hands behind his head, "I mean, you never know with the Internet. Okay, next question. Were you disappointed when you found out that I was Nomad? Be honest." He gave her a look.

She smiled at her feet, "Surprisingly, no."

"Did you vote for me for student body president?"

"Surprisingly, yes." she said, looking up to him.

He blinked in surprise, "Really?" Smiling, Natsu thought of the perfect question, "Okay, I got it. Given the choice, would you rather have a rice cake or a Big Mac?"

Lucy laughed, almost tripping over her dress, had she not caught herself from falling to the wet concrete, "A Big Mac. But what does that matter?"

"Well, I Iike a girl with a hearty appetite. And besides, you just eliminated about 50 percent of the girls in our class." Natsu grinned. He stopped walking, pausing in the middle of the aisle; halfway to the glistening gazebo and halfway from the garden exit. Lucy stopped too, blinking at him when he stared down at her. She blushed when he looked into her eyes. Lucy felt like Natsu was looking into her very soul; dark, obsidian eyes never wavering from her brown, chocolate orbs.

"You'd think I'd remember those eyes. You're so beautiful." he mumbled unconsciously.

Lucy blushed harder, averting her eyes away from his and stared down at her feet, "Next question."

* * *

Back in the hotel, Kimberlie looked around the dancefloor on the second floor, looking over the ledge every once in awhile for her "prince" whom vanished out of thin air.

"What's up, girl?" Laxus said, seeing that the girl just noticed his presence. Kim scoffed, "What are you supposed to be?"

"Babe Ruth."

"You don't Iook Iike a candy bar."

"Right." he said, smirking internally at what he was about to say next, "Look, now that you and Natsu are toast, why don't we have our own Iittle party." he muttered, cornering the blonde behind a pillar.

"Back off, Laxus."

Both blondes turned to the voice, who unexpectedly had gotten between the pinned blonde and the male.

"Erza." Laxus scowled at the red head. Erza was dressed up in a kimono with her hair pinned up in a sleek ponytail and a sword by her side. Giving the blonde male a glare she said once again, "Back off of her, Laxus."

Ignoring the red head, Laxus looked to the popular beach blonde, "Come on, Kim. I know you Iike me."

"No. Stop it. No!"

"I know- I know it." he grinned devilishly.

"No, stop it Laxus!" Erza yelled, pushing the male away from Kimberlie and failing.

"Come on."

A person noticed the three, especially the redhead and the pretty blonde. Determined to stop the male and pointing his sword at Laxus, he yelled, "The Iady said, 'Stop!'"

"Okay, who the fuck is it now?!" Laxus said angrily, turning to a new voice. The new comer was dressed in a Zorro costume, along with a black cape, black eye mask, hat and matching plastic sword attached to his hip.

Smirking, Laxus spoke, "Yeah? You want me to stop?" Noticing the sword, he grabbed it out of Zorro's hand, "Give me that!" Bending the plastic sword, Laxus broke the utensil in two and grinned evilly when he saw Zorros\'s face in horror.

"Oh God!" Zorro muttered, a sweat drop sliding down his temple.

"I just saw your Iife flash before your eyes." Laxus smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Well, did you see the part where I run away?" Zorro said, running to the ledge and jumped off to the first floor. Hearing the astonished gasps of bystanders, Zorro stood up quickly and exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

"Oh, you're dead, taco boy!" Laxus yelled over the ledge, ignoring Kimberlie and Erza, who was shocked at what Zorro did.

Looking to two shocked girls, Zorro tipped his hat before he ran off, "Ladies."

"You're mine!" Laxus screamed, catching up to the blue haired Zorro. Running past others, Zorro pushed people out of the way, muttering "Sorrys" left and right. Passing the dancefloor, the swordsman saw the bar and ran for it. Jumping on top of the bar, he yelled to the bypassers, "Move over, please!"

Crawling on the countertop and pushing bowls and bowls of chips and dip, Zorro fell on the inside of the bar, trapped. He tried to exit the bar but Laxus beat him to it. Laxus laughed sinfully and stood on the outside of the bar exit. "It's over, dude."

"Oh, yeah?" Zorro breathed, heaving gulps of air. He wasn't much of a runner anyway. Laxus nodded his head, "Yeah!"

"Well, I hate to tell you this, dude, but I starred in Pirates of Penzance three times."

"Oh yeah? What of it?"

"Say hello to act two, scene one!" Zorro yelled, flipping the bar exit open, hitting Laxus's jaw and pushing him backwards to hit the back wall and have a plastic pumpkin land on his head, knocking him out cold.

Erza and Kimberlie ran downstairs and reached Zorro, shocked that the masked guy knocked out one of the football team's core players.

Zorro turned around, "You two alright?" The girls nodded.

"Thank you," Kimberlie said, watching Zorro walk up to her and the red head.

"My pleasure." Zorro said, taking Kim's hand and kissing the back of it. Said girl blushed; the feel of his lips on her hand sending volts of electricity through her. _Natsu never made me feel this way before, even if it wasn't on my hand. . ._ the blonde thought, hearing her heart beat a million miles a minute, frozen on the spot.

Zorro retracted his lips away from her hand and looked to Erza and smiled. Erza smiled, "Thank you for what you've done."

Zorro smiled back, taking her hand before it was taken away from him. He looked to Erza and saw her blushing. "I-I wish to give you m-more than a simple t-thanks Zorro. It's the least I c-could do." Said man raised his eyebrows.

Erza blushed even more at what she was about to ask him, the thought shocking her to the core, but she wanted to thank the man for taking the initiative and saving her and the ever-so-popular Kimberlie Adams. She stiffly started to walk to him and leaned to his ear, whispering incoherent words to him.

Zorro's eyes widened once the redhead finished what she said. He looked to her, blushing profoundly, and nodded his head feverishly. Erza smiled softly at the man and chuckled at his expression. The swordsman smiled embarrassingly at the beautiful lady in front of him and laughed along with her.

* * *

Yes, I know. You must be wondering who Zorro is, but if you look back a couple of chapters, I did mention who was Zorro ;) I'm not lying to you, I swear.

So, review? The longer it is, the shorter time that I'll update.

That means I'll update in about two days or three, if I feel like it.

Yup.

See you next time! Ciao, my wee-a-boos! :)

~LuckyLifeSmile


	12. Moments

**This has got to be the greatest moment of my life; updating not even a couple of hours after the last chapter. And yes, all of my wee-a-boos guessed correctly on who was Zorro :)**

**Oh! And there is mention of a song in here; it's called **I'll Be by Edward McCain (acoustic version)

**Youtube it.**

**And thanks guys! We're at the halfway mark on reviews! Once we make it to 200 reviews, whomever is the 200th reviewer, they will pick on what I should update first and/or make a one-shot of their choosing :D Of course I will credit them, don't worry ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or **_A Cinderella Story_

* * *

**Notes:** _Thoughts_

**Chapter Twelve **

**.:Moments:.**

"If I ask you to dance, does that count as a question?" Natsu said, walking inside the glistening gazebo with the blonde beauty by his side. The blonde giggled and looked around the area, "There's no music."

"So?" he grinned, bending down in a princely manner and left out his hand, waiting for the girl to grab it. Lucy smiled, dropping her pale hand in his calloused one. He grinned a boyish grin and pulled her in his chest, slinking his arm around her thin waist. The two started to sway slowly around the gazebo, gazing into each other's eyes.

The sound of an acoustic guitar, violin and a tambourine snapped them out of their loving gazes and they looked to the sound. Three workers from the hotel were setting up stands and sheets of music and smiled to the couple. Lucy giggled when they started to play a familiar tune and the workers sang the song too. Looking back to the boy in front of her, she smiled and specks of blush dusted her cheeks. Grinning, Natsu softly spun her around and gracefully dipped her down and pulled her back up again.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

Natsu stopped dancing and leaned in, trying to grab the girl's mask to reveal his Princeton Girl and to try and kiss the beautiful blonde. Lucy looked away, embarrassed.

Natsu grinned, putting his hands behind his back in surrender. He once again bowed to her and left out his hand, to which she grabbed it and started their little swaying slow dance once more.

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky _

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips, _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. _

Natsu spun her around again, hearing her laugh that sounded like chimes. He grinned, smirking when she came up to his chest again blushing.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

"AII out of questions?" Lucy said, smiling a bright smile at the boy. Natsu looked up, thinking. He grinned and looked down to the girl, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Smiling a closed smile, Lucy spoke, "I'll let you know."

"But, I've seen you before?"

"Yes."

He frowned, "Man. How could I have seen you before, and not know who you are now?"

"Maybe you were looking, but you weren't really seeing." she said, giving an understanding look to him, "Hey, you've got one more question left."

"Okay," he said, pulling away from the blonde and turned around to grab a white rose from its vine. Lucy giggled when he spun around dramatically and bounced the delicate flower in his hand. He smiled softly, "Do you, Princeton Girl, feel like you made the right choice meeting me here tonight?"

Lucy smiled, "I do," Looking down at her feet for a moment, she glanced back up at him, "And do you, Natsu Dragneel, ever wanna see me again after tonight?"

He breathed in deeply and exhaled, looking away from her, "I'd have to think about that."

The blonde's eyes widened, a teasing smile on her face. Natsu grinned down at the girl, "Absolutely."

Both of them smiled softly to each other, love swarming in their eyes. Slowly, Natsu started to lean down to the girl, Lucy mimicking his movements. With half lidded eyes, their world was muted and what mattered to them was each other in this moment. Only 'mere centimeters away from each other's lips, Lucy braced for the sudden mouth to mouth contact. She closed her eyes, feeling the breath of Natsu's hit her blushing cheeks. _This is it . . ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! went the shrill of Lucy's cellphone. Lucy's eyes shot open and she groaned, looking to her foot, "Not now."

"What?" Natsu said, a small blush creeping up his neck, but the boy kept it down.

Looking up to Natsu, Lucy frowned, "I gotta go."

"You have a curfew or something?"

Lucy looked away, "Something like that." Grabbing the rose from the boy's hand, Lucy gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but thank you. This has been the most amazing night." She picked up the end of her dress and stepped down the steps of the gazebo, leaving Natsu in shock.

Getting out of his reverie, Natsu shouted to the girl, "Where are you going?"

Lucy turned around, "I'm late."

"For what?"

"Reality." she said, turning to the exit of the garden and running back inside. Natsu leaned on the gazebo, looking at the spot where she left before bolting to go back inside the hotel, following Princeton Girl. He was not gonna let this chance slip from his fingers.

* * *

Inside, the majority of the seniors were dancing on the dancefloor, moving their bodies to the point that there was no space for anyone to dance.

Until the moment was ruined when Miss Lyra had cut the music short.

Levy was out of her daze and blinked at the teacher, "I was right in the middle of a power jam. You totally harshed my mellow."

"You'll get over it and live," Lyra said to the bluenette. Turning back to the crowd, Miss Lyra continued, "Hello! It is almost midnight. And that means it's time to announce who we have selected . . ."

. : . : .

Gray was standing off of the side, watching the crowd mumble to themselves on what's going on. Noticing Natsu approach him with a desperate expression, he spoke quickly, "What's up?"

"Have you seen the girl I was with?" he breathed, his chest heaving heavily.

Gray shook his head, "No, I haven't seen her, but you missed it. Laxus was beaten by some kid. It was crazy."

. : . : .

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Miss Lyra's voiced echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Lucy ran around half the dancefloor, looking for her ride. She finally found him, but at the moment, he was kind of busy.

With widened orbs, Lucy whispered to Zorro, "Jellal!"

Jellal, who of course was Zorro, was currently pinning Erza Scarlet to the wall while profoundly making out with her, tongue and all. It was like that kiss was like they were a couple whom were gonna die in that moment and wanted to put in so much emotion in that one mouth to mouth moment. And of course there was moans and groans emitting from both, embarrassing Lucy to no end.

Red faced and wide eyes, Lucy whispered to Jellal once more, "Jellal. Jellal, come on!"

. : . : .

Miss Lyra spoke once again over the crowd, "Your new North Valley High homecoming prince and princess . . ."

. : . : .

"I'm gonna be late!" Lucy said, looking back to a clock attached to the wall.

. : . : .

". . . are Prince Charming and Cinderella!" Miss Lyra smiled, looking at the crowd, waiting for the winning couple.

Gray's eyes widened, "It's you, bro. It's you!" He slapped Natsu's back in encouragement and smiled, while the winner didn't look happy but more like he wanted to get out of there.

. : . : .

Pulling away from the redhead's face, Jellal spoke huffing, "My dear, I must bid you adieu. I'm sorry."

Erza breathed, "A what?"

"I gotta go. I'm sorry." he said, feeling Lucy's arm pull him away from Erza. He pulled towards the redhead once more and kissed her one last time before he pulled away and ran with the blonde, leaving Erza lonely and curious as to who was Zorro. "Hurry up!" Lucy yelled, running towards the staircase that held the only exit to leave the dance.

. : . : .

"Bravo! There he is, bravo!" Miss Lyra said, smiling at Natsu, who was trying to escape Gray's grasp. Lyra noticed that Cinderella was nowhere to be found, until she looked to the grand staircase.

"Looks like Cinderella is playing hard to get." she said, motioning the spotlight to land on the blonde, who was racing to leave and get back to the diner in time.

Lucy and Jellal turned around once Lyra had spoke and saw the entire dance floor staring at the two, including Erza and Natsu, who were wide eyed for two different reasons. Natsu; he found Princeton Girl and Erza; Zorro was leaving for real.

"Shit." Lucy muttered, turning around once she saw Natsu pushing his way out of the crowd to reach her. Unconsciously she had dropped her cell phone on the stairs while escaping her paradise.

Seeing that Princeton Girl had dropped something, Natsu picked the object up and saw that it was her cell phone, which had a little star key chain on it as well. Dropping it in his pocket, Natsu ran after the girl.

Running out of the building quickly with Jellal, Lucy exited the building, passing the garden that held the best moment of her life so far and running away from her one chance at love.

. : . : .

As Princeton Girl turned the corner, Natsu almost caught up with her. But when he turned the corner, no one was there.

No Zorro nor Princeton Girl.

He sighed, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the cell phone. Opening the phone, he was about to find out who was Princeton Girl's name, had there been no password on her phone. He frowned when a familiar ringtone had said in a monotone voice, "Please enter your password". Natsu closed the phone and, feeling glum, walked back inside.

. : . : .

"I almost kissed Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy said, opening Mr. Fernandez's Mercedes. "I totally, totally kissed Erza Scarlet!" Jellal said, taking off his mask. Realizing what Lucy said, he questioned the blonde, "Wait, so, what-? What did he say when he found out that you were you?"

Lucy sat in the car and slammed the car door, taking her mask off, "He didn't say, because he didn't find out."

Jellal blinked, "You didn't tell him? Why not?"

Lucy rubbed her face in exhaustion, "Jellal, I live in an attic, okay? I drive a beat- up old car, and he's expecting Malibu Barbie. I'll be doing him a favor if I just disappear."

Jellal gave her a sympathetic look, before he sat in the car and started the engine, sighing at Lucy's logic.

* * *

Yup, the dance arc is almost over people! I know it's very sad, but in the next chapter, I guess you could call it humor relief.

And also, if anyone wants to make a cover for this fic, that is totally fine! Just PM me the link to me! :) Although its a little late for that (-_-) WHATEVER!

Remember; 200th reviewer gets to pick on what story I should update first and/or make a one-shot of their choosing. So review my army of wee-a-boos!

Ja, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile


	13. Calamity

**And I am on a friggin roll! Guys hug me people! *Squishes wee-a-boos into boobs* I love you all! Whoops, I'm suffocating you! Hehe C: *releases wee-a-boos* I'm super excited you guys! 3 days of consistent updating?! I AM AMAZED AT MYSELF! XDDDD **

**Well, I won't keep you waiting! Here's chapter 13! Oh, and my offer still stands; we're at 179 reviews currently, and ****whomever is the 200th reviewer, they will pick on what I should update first and/or make a one-shot of their choosing :D Of course I will credit them, don't worry ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or **_A Cinderella Story_

* * *

**Notes:**_ Thoughts_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**.:Calamity:.**

"Shotgun!" screamed Karen.

"Oh no, I'm shotgun!" yelled Angel, shoving her sister away from the passenger's seat.

Tired of her two daughters yelling, Annabelle rolled her eyes and screamed, "Get in already!"

"Stop pulling!" yelled Karen, shoving a paw in front of Angel's face. Annabelle rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the stress away.

It was the end of the dance, well at least for the Heartfilia twins. At the moment, Karen and Angel were arguing and were gonna return to the diner immediately. Now remember, they got a costume that fit two people, much to Angel's displeasure, and they were currently trying to get into a small car. So you can imagine how frustrated all three of them were.

Once Karen closed the passenger's door, Annabelle noticed something. "Where are your crowns? Where are your prizes? Winners get prizes."

Angel sighed, "We didn't win, Mom. Some girl stole it from us."

Annabelle scrunched her face, "I am very, very, very, very upset about this."

"You don't look upset." Karen stated, looking at her mother, whose face contorted into a very stiff scowl. Annabelle narrowed her eyebrows, "It's the Botox. I can't show emotion for another hour and a half." Karen and Angel nodded in understanding._ She must've just recently gotten that plastic surgery . . ._ the blonde thought.

* * *

"I told you she wanted me bad." Jellal smugly said, a winning grin etched on his face while he drove his father's Mercedes. Lucy sighed, rubbing her forehead and leaned on the passenger's door, "Jellal, just drive."

Jellal shrugged his shoulders, a smug grin on his face as he drove to the exit of the hotel. What he didn't realize was another car exiting as well. Slamming on the brakes, both cars jolted forward.

As Karen and Angel were about to scream at the other driver, they saw a certain blonde in the passengers' seat. Both the girl's eyes widened, "Luigi?!" Said girl's eyes widened and she ducked down, making her hidden to the driver that would've killed her in a heartbeat.

Immediately after the step-sisters noticed Lucy, the two turned their heads to their mother, who was applying her makeup in the driver's mirror, "Mom! Mom! It's Lucy! Over there! Over there!" They pointed to the other car, who surprisingly held only one person. Jellal.

The blue-haired man scratched the back of his head and wore a sheepish smile, "Hi, Mrs. Heartfilia."

"Mom, she was there. She's in the car!" Karen said, turning her head back and forth, from her mother to Jellal. "We saw her, Mom." Angel said, backing up her sister.

Annabelle shook her head, adjusting her hot pink dress that slide down her body, showing off her cleavage to the world, "That's ridiculous. She's working tonight. She would never disobey me."

* * *

Jellal took this opportunity to get out of their "cat-fight" -no pun intended- by driving out of the Tenroujima Hotel. He breathed easier once he left, _How can Lucy handle them?_ He took a side glance to the girl sitting next to him, still crouching in her seat, _Mavis bless your soul Lucy!_

* * *

"She was there. She was with him!" Angel exasperated, nodding her head. "In the car!" Karen said, Angel giving her a look.

Starting up the car and pretending to not hear her daughters, Annabelle started to drive out off to the diner. One more complaint and she'll burst into-

"I saw-"

"Shut your cat face!"

You can already guess who said that.

* * *

After a block or two away from the hotel, Lucy popped her head out from her cramped position. Fixing her hair, she looked to Jellal, who was keeping a close eye on his driving skills, "Did they see me?"

"No, I don't think so," Lucy let out a breath of air she unconsciously held in, "but the wannabe Olsen twins might have."

Lucy deflated after hearing his last statement. "Jellal, I know you wanna take care of this car, but can you step on it?" the girl exasperated, looking at the multiple cars passing the Mercedes quickly. She whined when she counted the seventh car whizz by.

Jellal shook his head, never faltering his eyes away from the road, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm already going 38 in a 35-mile zone, Lucy, so can you just lay off, please?"

Lucy pressed a hand to her forehead, leaning on the passenger's door. She closed her eyes and shook her head, exhausted at Jellal and his antics.

* * *

Back with the Olsen twins and the walking mother disaster, Karen complained again. "Come on, catch up to them!"

"Will you speed up? We've got to beat Lucy back to the diner!" whined Angel, looking at her mother with the evilest glare she could muster. Annabelle ignored her daughter, applying lip gloss to her pink lips while driving. Popping her lips and taking a look in the side mirror, Annabelle continued driving, "Shut up, girls. We'll be back at the diner soon enough."

Angered at her mother's stupidity, Angel looked at her mother incredulously, "Soon enough isn't soon enough!" Slamming her foot on top of her mother's, Angel applied much pressure on the gas pedal, speeding up the car to break necking speeds.

With widened eyes, Karen watched on the side lines as Annabelle and Angel yelled and screamed at each other with fearful eyes.

"What are you doing? Take your paw off the gas!"

"I can't. It's stuck!"

Struggling to get her foot off of Annabelle's, Angel pulled with all her might, but her troubles were only increasing as she struggled to retract her foot. The car increased in speed, passing by other cars in seconds and almost crashing into the majority. One other thing that didn't help them in their situation was that it just rained, making the pavement slick and slippery.

Running through multiple lights while screaming for their dear lives wasn't on these girl's bucket lists.

* * *

Lucy's hopes were brightening once the traffic light turned to yellow. Bouncing in her seat, she tugged on Jellal's cape, "Go, go!" Jellal stopped the car and waited an extra five seconds before the light turned to crimson. Lucy's mouth gaped open, "Jellal, you could've totally made that light."

A little bit on the brink of agitated, Jellal said, "FYI, Lucy, yellow means slow down, okay? Not speed up."

Slouching in her seat, Lucy massaged her temples while closing her eyes, tired of Jellal's antics. "Jellal, I need The Fast and the Furious, not Driving Miss Daisy."

The blonde opened her eyes once she heard shrills of screaming emitting from a car, spinning around fast in an intersection they weren't supposed to drive in. Simultaneously, Jellal and Lucy's heads turned to the noise, noticing a very familiar car. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screamed Angel.

Watching them spin and drive recklessly, the blue-haired man's eyes went wide, "Was that . . . ?"

Lucy nodded her head, mouth dry and her brown orbs wide open, "Uh-huh."

* * *

"Mother, stop!" screamed Karen, grabbing hold of the steering wheel while trying to avoid a car crash in the making. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screamed Angel, now a puddle of screaming goop.

As they were spinning 'round and 'round, they miraculously drove into ANNABELLE'S parking lot, without a single scratch on their car. Of course, the people inside the car weren't in the best condition.

With an emotionless face, Karen spoke, "I think I need to use the litter box."

"Oh, my God. My face is back." Annabelle said, smiling and frowning every time, seeing that her face would show emotion again._ All that god damn surgery- for nothing!_

* * *

Cana was biting her nails, leaning on the counter top Any second now, Annabelle would be here and Lucy was nowhere to be found. This only made the drunkie brunette even more anxious, so taking a swing from the kitchen's wine supply, she drank until she felt it was necessary to finish, ignoring all the looks from the late night customers.

The brunette jumped once the diner doors slammed open, revealing the devil herself; Annabelle and her apprentices. "I told you she wasn't here." Angel said, flicking a hair off of her forehead.

"No dope." replied Karen, scanning the diner.

"Where is Lucy?" Annabelle said angrily, looking around the diner for her other blonde daughter. Cana stood up straight, a nervous tremor running through her, "What do you mean, where is Lucy? Where do you think she is?"

Annabelle squinted her eyes at Cana, "She better be here." Walking forward, she scanned her eyes across the diner once more. Cana quickly walked in front of her, trying to slow her down, "Annabelle, I was gonna talk to you about something that I really- Annabelle wait!"

Said lady stopped, looking down to the manager. Cana continued, seeing Annabelle's chest right up in her face, "I want my breasts done. Where did you get those?" Trying to sound interested, Cana gave a shaky smile.

Annabelle scowled and shoved Cana off to the side, "San Diego. Excuse me."

"D-Did you notice how shiny the floors are since we switched to Mr. Clean?" Juvia said nervously, standing up from the floors on her rollerblades.

Annabelle rolled her eyes, "What are you, a commercial? Click!" She shoved Juvia away and said girl mumbled "Oh, mommy, oh!" when she slipped onto the floor again for the fifth time that day. Annabelle got behind the counters to take a look into the kitchen. but another obstacle was in her way.

"Annabelle, I'm so glad you're here, because-" Elfman said, holding a big salmon in his arms. Noticing the fish, he pushed it into her face, "The fish. Nemo is no more. Smell!"

Mirajane chimed in as a distraction as well, "There is a tear in one of the booths!"

"We were gonna tell you-"

"What am I supposed to do with a dead fish?"

Tired of all the ridiculous excuses, Annabelle slammed her purse onto the counter top silencing the diner, "Everyone, shut up!" Taking in a deep breath through her nostrils, she spoke through gritted teeth, "When I find her, I'm gonna wring her-"

"Order's up!" said a young lady's voice from inside the kitchen, ringing the diner bell with a metal ladle.

Everyone turned to the voice, surprised that it was-

"Lucy? What are you doing back there?" muttered Annabelle, seeing her covered-with-flour face, an old t-shirt, and a baseball cap on her head. Said girl shrugged her shoulders, "Just working on my cooking skills."

Elfman nodded his head, "Yeah, I was teaching her to make pancakes with salmon."

Scooping up another thing of the pancake batter, Lucy slowly dropped it over the sizzling oven top, "How was the dance, girls?"

Annabelle looked at her with an incredulous expression, then to her girls, who were also in shock as well. Turning back to her employees, she gave the dirtiest glare throughout the entire diner, "You know, something stinks around here. And it's not the fish."

Annabelle pulled at Cana's arm and muttered darkly in her ear, "You're gonna get it." Oh, Annabelle wanted to rip the smug smirk on Cana's face. She enjoyed her expression of pure terror just five minutes ago.

Standing straight, Annabelle turned to her girls, "Come on, girls."

Once Annabelle and her daughters exited the diner, Cana looked at Lucy with a surprised expression mixed with one that looked like happiness. Cana smiled wide for Lucy.

The blonde dropped the pancake battered ladle in a bowl, sighing and leaned on the kitchen counter top with one hand to her forehead and the other to ruffle her dress that she still wore. Thankfully, Annabelle didn't take one step into the kitchen, or else Lucy would be punished beyond no belief.

* * *

Jellal smiled and sighed, slamming his palms on the car hood, "We made it, and not a scratch." Grinning like a madman, Jellal giddily climbed into his father's Mercedes and started the car.

"Come on, girls," reminded Annabelle. Her heels clicked and clacked on the pavement. "You bit me, you dumb face." mumbled Angel, trying to hit Karen.

Climbing into their car, Annabelle grumbled, "Car smells Iike bad cheese."

"Don't put your dirty paws all over me!" replied Karen, pushing away Angel's paw in the car. "Stop pushing me!"

As Mrs. Heartfilia started to drive away, Jellal seemed to feel a sense of deja vu run through him. He noticed once again that it was Mrs Heartfilia that was trying to leave the diner parking lot at the same time he was exiting. Avoiding Annabelle, he was only a few inches short of hitting the large ANNABELLE'S sign that stood high above the town of Magnolia.

Sat frozen in his seat, Jellal didn't move for a full whole minute with his eyes wide and mouth open, afraid that if he did move, something bad would happen to his car. After a short while, Jellal sprinted out of his car and checked if his front bumper was crushed.

"What is he doing here?" Angel said, watching from within the car.

Jellal almost jumped for joy when nothing was damaged, not even the tacky chrome finish his father had done. "Tonight must be my lucky night. Okay." he mumbled, leaning on the metal post of the ANNABELLE'S sign.

But luck had ran out for Jellal. He hadn't noticed that the ANNABELLE'S sign was starting to shake from where it stood, and before he knew it, the sign tipped and let out a loud CREEEEAAAK-ing noise. Jellal looked up, his eyes widening at the disaster waiting to happen, _Oh, no!_

Jumping away just in time, Jellal shielded himself from the electrical sparks that were flying everywhere. Annabelle, Angel and Karen started to scream once the sparks had jumped onto the hood of their car; their arms flapping wildly and their screams ear-bleeding.

Looking up, Jellal started to feel faint from the sight; his father's car was now squashed under the diner's sign and the car itself was ruined. It was now reduced to a piece of moving metal that once was a beautiful looking car.

Jellal started to hyperventilate, "Mrs. Heartfilia . . . ," said woman looked up with stressed eyes, " . . . your sign hit my . . . ," Jellal started to tilt backwards, " . . . car."

Ladies and gentlemen, our dear friend Jellal Fernandez has fainted.

* * *

Well, at last, this arc has finished. Yep, this is the last chapter for the dance arc, so right now after this chapter, we're gonna go back to the regular school life- although regular would never fit the bill since we're talking about Fairy Tail here ;)

And, like I said above, whomever is the **200th reviewer**, they will pick on what I should update first and/or make a one-shot of their choosing :D Of course I will credit them, don't worry ;)

Review please!

~LuckyLifeSmile


	14. Klutz

Yes, another update!

Thank you all so much for the reviews! And the winner for being the 200th reviewer is** Juicy Hooligan**! Congrats my friend! As I had stated in my past couple of chapters, **Juicy Hooligan** will have the privilege of either choosing one of my stories that I should update or insist on a one-shot of whatever **Juicy Hooligan** would like!

God I sounded like Juvia. Oh well!

Did anyone read the latest chapter?! Igneel's the Fire Dragon King! So technically, Natsu is the Fire Dragon Prince! XD Lucy's the princess, so there was a sly NaLu moment (Does that even count as NaLu? Or was that just another one of my fangirling-ness moments?)

And on a further note; a song is mentioned in here. It's called **_I Met A Girl by Wheat_**. And yes, this song is used in the actual movie :)))

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor _A Cinderella Story_

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**.:Klutz:.**

The morning after the dance, everyone was back to normal, all dressed in nothing fancy, nor too sloppy. Everyone was talking big about the dance, especially about the homecoming king and queen.

On the campus, you could hear the announcements go off, with the usual random song playing in the background.

_I met a girl I'd like to know better, but I'm already with someone_

_I met a girl I'd like to know better, but I'm already with someone_

_Everyone stands on the corner promiscuously_

_Looking like something to fight and for something to beat_

"Gozaimasu, Fighting Fairies. Here's your daily drought reminder: Only flush for number two," Erza said freely on the PA, "Natsu Dragneel was crowned prince of the homecoming dance. Big shocker there. Didn't see that one coming." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the cliche moment, "But the real mystery, though, is who was his princess?"

Listening in on the announcements, Lucy and Jellal walked into Fairy High. "How long are you grounded for?" Lucy asked, fixing her backpack that was slung behind her back. Jellal scoffed, running a hand through his blue locks, "Well, how long is forever? Anyways, you're not gonna tell Natsu?"

Now it was the blonde to scoff, "Come on, Jellal. It's not like he'll pine for me. Trust me, he's forgotten all about Cinderella by now."

As the two had walked into Fairy High's lobby, the color neon yellow had been the first thing that had caught both Lucy and Jellal's eyes.

Papers and papers were spread all over the walls and the lobby desk, all each neon yellow. On the papers, there was the silhouette of a girl's face with her hair pinned up in a curly bun and, instead of the usual eyes, nose and mouth, there was a giant black question mark, replacing her face. Under the girl's face, there was seven large words written in cursive; "HAVE YOU SEEN CINDERELLA? CONTACT NATSU DRAGNEEL" with a repeated phone number at the end on several smaller slips of paper.

Jellal leaned near Lucy's ear, "Yeah, he's obviously forgotten all about you." Lucy stiffly nodded her head and muttered, "Yeah."

* * *

"Dude, why are you going through all this trouble for one chick?" Gajeel said, holding a yellow paper in his hand while walking down the hallways of Fairy High. Natsu rolled his eyes, ignoring Gajeel's comment, "Look, she's not just some chick, all right? She was real."

"Real? Like, she still had her old nose?" Gray asked, handing Natsu another yellow paper to him. The pinkette shook his head, stapling another yellow paper to a close bulletin board, "No, real," he turned to his friends, "A girl who has more on her mind than what she wears, or how much weight she wants to lose. She listens to me. " He smiled at the last part.

Gajeel punched Natsu's shoulder, "Listens to you? Hey, brother, I listen to you, okay? I feel your pai-", he stopped mid-way, noticing a short, cute bluenette with curly hair passing his way. He howled, "Hello, kitty."

Feeling his shoulder being pulled back, Gajeel met onxy orbs. "Yeah, you're a great listener." Natsu sarcastically said. "Look, man, you found her cell phone. You just gotta get some clue from that." Gray suggested, shifting his arms from holding the stack of yellow papers.

"The phone's locked. I keep getting messages like, 'I need you,' and, 'Come see me now.'" Natsu said, grabbing another paper. Gray's eyes widened, "Oh, dude, it's so hot."

Natsu walked down the hallway to the next bulletin board, stapling another paper, "See, that's what I thought," he paused from his work and leaned in, "Until I got one that said, 'Come fix fryer.'" He smirked at Gray and Gajeel's expressions.

Gajeel was the first to get out of his trance, forming his hand into a fist, "Oh, dude, that's hot and kinky, baby! You know what I'm saying? Can I get one? Let me get a pound, baby." He held his fist up, waiting for Natsu to do a fist-pound with him. But the said man just gave him a weird look and muttered, "Weirdo.", ticking off Gajeel and Gray ended up rolling his eyes.

* * *

Walking in an endless hallway, Jellal nudged Lucy's side once they passed the seventh dozen papers mounted on the bulletin board, "He's looking for you everywhere. Tell him it was you!"

The blonde beauty shook her head, "Isn't it better to cling to what might've been, instead of ruining everything with reality?"

"You can't hide from him forever-"

"Not forever," Lucy insisted, "Just until graduation, when I leave this place and never see him again." Jellal sighed, giving a worried glance at Lucy. She was a stubborn wench when she was determined on a set goal; it was just how Lucy was.

"Speaking of avoiding certain people . . ." Lucy muttered once Erza, the strict and ever-so-studious student council president, passed by the duo, focused on ending a fight that was being held at the end of the hall._ I still can't believe she turns her personality 180 degrees once she gets on the morning announcements. It's almost like she's bipolar or when someone hands her a strawberry cake, with an extra big strawberry on top. . ._ the blonde thought, looking at her blue-haired friend, noticing a dusting of crimson on his cheeks. The blonde smirked, "Okay, so, what about you, Zorro? When are you gonna tell Kimberlie?"

Jellal scoffed, puffing out his chest, "Well, I've been thinking about doing just that, as a matter of fact."

"Right. Okay, so the day you tell Kimberlie it was you that saved her from attempted rape, I'll tell Natsu it was me." Lucy proposed, handing out her right hand for Jellal to shake. The male smirked, "Deal."

Lucy smiled, "Deal."

* * *

"Look in the yearbook again." Gray whined, groaning when Natsu would staple the papers way too slow for his liking. "Maybe she's foreign exchange. That's hot!"

Gajeel nodded his head in agreement, "Totally. That's, like- That's, like, Le hot! Gihi!"

Natsu rolled his eyes once more, pondering on how in the world was he friends with these two. Glancing behind him, he focused on the two weirdos that were wondering if Princetongirl818 was foreign and hot, "Look, there's no way I missed her. I mean, we had a connection."

He turned around, passing by other students. He caught the eyes of a brown-eyed, blonde girl from across the hallway, staring at him the same way that he was looking at her. _Wasn't she Lucy "Diner Girl" Heartfilia from ANNABELLE'S?_

For a moment, he felt a sense of nostalgia hit him, wondering as to where he's seen those beautiful, alluring brown eyes before. Shaking his head and staring at the floor, Natsu cleared his recent thoughts of Princetongirl818 and the girl from across the hall being the same person.

There was no way that they would be the same person; it was a one-in-a-million chance. He was better off posting up another thousand papers all over the school campus for another two hours. It was worth it in the long-run.

* * *

After Natsu glanced at the floor and walked away from her, Lucy hadn't realized that she would be walking into-

**BANG!**

. . . an opened locker without even looking. As it slammed closed, the owner of that particular locker smiled and walked away, carrying a handful of books and binders, "Thanks!"

"Jeez, are you okay?!" Jellal said, seeing that Lucy was clutching at her head for a brief thirty seconds, before letting her hands slip from her head. "Ow." she muttered, cursing at her own stupidity.

Really, can't karma let her off the hook for once?

* * *

And here we are! Once again, I'd like to thank all of you whom have reviewed and yes, I know. You're probably gonna kill me for leaving you like this; they saw each other, but a certain pinkette didn't connect the dots once he saw Lucy. *Sigh* I pity him.

And, once again,** Juicy Hooligan** won the reward for being the 200th reviewer! Details are at the top of my author's notes if you're reading this sweetie ;)

Also, I'm considering on updating every Friday. That way you guys have both the Fairy Tail Chapter Update and Diner Girl to look forward to! :) Please comment or PM me if you guys have any suggestions on updating days; I'll try my best to follow through with it! I was doing amazing in the beginning of the week!

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	15. Antipathy With Aqua Creates Cataclysm

**OMG GOMENOSAI GUYSSSS! I hate myself for doing this to you! I was supposed to have updated on Friday, but it's now Sunday! 0-0 **

**Alright, ya know what happened to me? When it was the end of the day for my school on Friday, I miss my bus. **

**Which then I had to go on Kiba's bus and call my parents to pick me up. **

**They didn't pick up on the phone so I had stayed over Kiba's house. **

**Then, Kiba tells me that Kiba and HK wants me to sleepover Kiba's house (they practically forced me anyways). **

**So then, I slept over without any of my shit and then my parents FINALLY picked me up on Saturday, only for me to find out that they had invited their friends over our house. **

**All day the party went on and when everyone left and I finally remembered to update, it was at frickin' 12 AM! **

**And then today when I wake up (which was at 2 PM), the power went out. FOR THREE HOURS! HOURS I COULDV'E BEEN WRITING! TT^TT **

**And so here we are. That is my long ass shit that went on. I hate doing this to you guys! You may hit me for my idiocy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Fairy Tail or **_A Cinderella Story_**. That is impossible. **

* * *

**Notes:** _Thoughts_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**.:Antipathy With Aqua Creates Cataclysm:.**

"Keep your legs straight. Straighter, straighter!" Angel yelled in the pool, holding her sister's legs up while said girl was trying to do a handstand. "What are you doing? Karen!"

While Angel had complained, Karen was trying to do their signature "mermaid plunge" move, which required shaking of the legs while doing a handstand and blowing bubbles in the water. Of course, this was the wrong move to do since Angel was getting angry at her sister's stupidity.

Oh, but we cannot forget their little bickering fest.

"After the flip, it's the butterfly rollover!" Angel yelled, flipping her sister up so that she was face-to-face with the girl.

"No, it's not. It's mermaid plunge!"

Angel's face contorted into a menacing scowl, her face the shade of crimson, "Oh, my God. I cannot wait for my solo career!" The silver-haired girl shoved her sister, watching as Karen's colorful swim cap had flung off of her blonde head.

Karen had a confused expression adorned on her pale complexion, "Wait, since when are we going solo?"

Angel screamed, splashing the water all around her and hitting several passer-bys, which included Kimberlie and her band of apprentices, who were all walking around the side of the pool in their bikinis.

* * *

"He was so mysterious, but really obvious at the same time," Kimberlie said, gushing over Zorro, whom saved her heroically. Evergreen fixed her glasses while walking and reading her book, not caring for Kimberlie's story and Minerva rolled her eyes for the thousandth time, tired of Kim's shenanigans.

She slapped her sweaty forehead once more when Kimberlie wouldn't stop gushing over her mysterious hero, "I mean, kind of dangerous, but very safe. And wild, but tame."

* * *

Over near the entrance of the outside pool, Lucy and Jellal walked slowly, pausing when they saw their object of Jellal's thoughts. Lucy leaned on the metal fencing, staring at the walking figure of Kimberlie Adams, "I cannot believe you're gonna tell Kimberlie it was you."

Jellal smirked, "Lucy, once she realizes that she's found her Zorro, okay, she'll be thrilled." The blue-haired man shoved his backpack and jacket to Lucy, who took his things and gave him a weary look. "Now, watch and learn."

As Jellal had walked to Kimberlie with a swagger in his steps, Lucy covered her eyes from the blinding sun, and yelled, "Good luck!"

* * *

"And, oh, my God, when he kissed my cheek, I-"

"Enough already!" yelled Minerva, eyes wild and dilated. She gave Kimberlie a look, saying for her to shut her trap before she loses her sanity over her friend's love-sickness. Kimberlie smirked, cocking her hip to the side and crossing her arms, "Minerva, I think somebody's got a green monster on their back called Mr. JeaIousy."

Minerva rolled her eyes, cursing at Zorro for brainwashing Kim.

"Kimmie, baby, what's up?" a familiar voice called out to the blonde. A little pang of hope had hit Kimberlie's heart once she heard that voice, but once she turned around to see her caller, her face fell. "And you are?" she spoke in a monotonous voice, giving an expression of disregard.

Jellal smirked cockily, "Yeah. Allow me to refresh your memory," He grabbed her hand, bowed down to her and kissed the backside of her pale hand. Kimberlie blushed a little; the pang of her heart hitting her with a thousand jolts of electricity, just like the night when she met Zorro.

Kimberlie snapped out of her thoughts when Jellal ripped his lips away from her hand slowly, leaving a small amount of spittle; not too much, but not too disgusting. Jellal smiled softly, "Zorro."

Kimberlie widened her eyes, clutching her hand to her chest, "You mean zero!" Taking a glance at her friends, she spoke in a whispered voice, "Who is he?"

Evergreen responded, fixing her glasses which glared in the sunlight, "That's Jellal Fernandez."

Minerva cut in, "He's the guy you cheat off of in AIgebra II."

Kimberlie paled, "The freak who hums show tunes?!"

Jellal paled and his heart dropped a little.

* * *

Angel, fed up with her sister's idiocy, jumped out of the pool and sped her way to the school's diving board. She climbed and climbed the railing until she heard the pitter-patter of some else climbing up the ladder as well. Looking down, Angel saw Karen climbing up.

Reaching to the top, Angel waited 'til she saw Karen's hands at the edge of the diving board. "I'm in front!" Karen shouted, reaching for Angel's feet. Angel yelped a bit, then scowled, "Quit it!"

The blonde gritted her teeth, "Sorry. But still, let me in the front!"

* * *

Kimberlie pulled Jellal off to the side, grabbing his arm and looking back at her friends that were giving her a questioning look. Once they were far enough, Kimberlie started to wring her fingers and think of the best lie off of the top of her head. "Listen, last night I had a very bad cold, and I drank a whole bottle of NyQuil. I just wasn't myself."

Jellal, being the smart guy he was, knew that the girl in front of him was lying. He just didn't want to hear that little fact for himself, because as the naive guy he was, he couldn't accept that. Like every male in a cliche school-themed movie, the losers, geeks and outcasts all wanted the most hottest, popular girl. But they all knew that it would never happen; their lives were two of a different species.

Jellal knew this very well, but the blue-haired man was just about to ask the most stupidest answer that was obvious to the whole world.

"But I thought we had, like, a connection."

Kimberlie rolled her eyes, "Okay. We don't have anything. We are from completely different classes of human. Let's go back to our usual lives, where we only mingle when I copy you in AIgebra II, okay?" She gave him a hopeful smile and jogged her way back to her friends who were waiting for the blonde.

Jellal stood there, frozen on the spot. He knew this would happen. But his stupid stubborness wouldn't let him believe it. "'Kay?" he mimicked in Kimberlie's high, girly voice.

* * *

"We didn't rehearse it!" Karen yelled, pushing her sister closer to the diving board. Said girl was pushing Karen away from her, "We're trying it now!"

As Angel walked to the edge of the diving board, Karen shoved Angel's aqua-drenched body off of the diving board, sending her flying down to the blue abyss under her. But as Angel started to fall and scream at the top of her lungs, Karen hadn't noticed that Angel's hand had grabbed her ankle, pulling Karen down with her. Now, both twins were falling and screaming down to the end of the school pool.

When the twins had reached the water, they had created the ultimate cannon ball, creating giant ripples of water that had hit students off on the sidelines. Jellal was one of those students.

After being sprayed by an unsuspecting wave of aqua, Jellal stood frozen, soaked in pool water and feeling emotionally drained and dejected. Wiping away the water off of his face, Jellal walked to Lucy, who stood shocked at Jellal's state.

"Y-You all right?" Lucy stuttered, watching as Jellal's sneakers squeaked when he took a step towards her. Wringing his clothes, Jellal had scowled and started to walk away from the pool, "If she thinks she's still cheating off me, she's crazy."

* * *

Jellal is having such a crappy time. He gets his dad's car towed and is now a piece of metal, grounded by his dad for crashing the car, rejected by the hottest girl in school, which he already figured would happen, and he gets drenched in pool water with no spare clothes (excluding gym clothes).

I feel bad for him. But then I don't.

I'm conflicted.

Anyways, did you see the latest Chapter! MY NALU FEELS WENT CRAAAAAAAAAAZY! Natsu cried on Future Lucy's body! OMG! And Ultear want's to kill present Rouge! THE DRAMA IN THIS MANGA!

Also, have any of you seen Attack on Titans (aka Shingeki No Kyojin)? It's AMAZING! I may be doing some fanfictions on that.

If only Fanfiction would let me do that. They don't even have a label for it! I might do one on my WattPad account (The link is in my profile btw if you wanna check it out :D)

Review my wee-a-boos!

~LuckyLifeSmile :)

P.S. For those of you who have no idea what a wee-a-boo is; According to "know your meme . com" (I don't own this as well), **Weeaboo** (a.k.a Wapanese) is an English slang used to describe a person (typically of non-Asian descent) who prefers Japan and all things in Japanese over one's indigenous culture.

Basically, a foreigner whom wants to be asian. Me included, although I'm 1/4 Chinese.

Ja, ne!


	16. To Live With Your Friends Or Ditch 'Em

**Okay, so my first thought on this week's chapter: how the fuck is Mashima doing this? Giving us trolling remarks and shit. **

**God, I can't tell if I wanna kill the guy or congratulate him for his work.**

**Whatever. Anyways, there's going to be a second update for you guys since I had depression over Gray's "death". **

**I feel like I'm making these way too short. The next chapter for Diner Girl is gonna be a longer one, I assure you my FanFictioneers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor **_A Cinderella Story_**. I'm not that smart, just a gal who likes to write this shit out! :)**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**.:To Live With Your Friends Or Ditch 'Em:.**

After a full two hour's worth of work, Natsu and his gang were currently pulling the pinkette off to another random place. They've been doing that as of late and Natsu was getting annoyed at the Stripper and Metal-Head he called his friends. What even made Natsu get angrier was when his friends wouldn't tell him what schemes they were planning.

"Guys, I don't know about this . . ." Natsu wearily said, hearing in the distance screams of girls chanting his name or squealing very loud. Gajeel smirked, "Come on."

"Just trust us," Gray chimed in. Metal-Head grinned, "We asked every girl if they were with you at the dance. These said yes." The duo pulled Natsu closer to the sound of girls yelling, a glint of sin rushing through their eyes for a brief moment. Natsu gave them a look of confusion before turning his head and realizing his whole year of classmen girls were standing in line for Natsu. Once the ladies had seen the boy in the flesh, squeals that were incomprehensible to the human ear were heard. Faces flushed with red and eyes twinkling in delight, a massive wave of fangirls for Natsu had appeared in said boy's vision.

Natsu's onyx orbs widened, "Oh, no. No, no, no!" He started to take a sprint, passing Gajeel and Gray for a moment, before they had caught the back of his shirt and dragged him to the wolves that were deemed "females".

"Guys, come on!" the pinkette moaned, not liking the feeling of being forcefully dragged by his friends. Gajeel grinned, pointing him to sit on a near-by bench that was close to the rabid fangirls, "Sit down here."

Natsu was about to protest, but sighed._ Protesting I guess would be futile anyway_, he thought.

Gray, who was off on the sidelines, smirked and walked to the side of the bench. Bending over, he grabbed a microphone and a mini speaker that were wrapped in plastic and turned on the speaker. He plugged in the microphone and tapped it, hearing the echo of the tapping sound come out of the speaker. Satisfied, Gray looked to Gajeel, who tossed him a set of index cards.

Grinning like a madman, Gray looked at the top of the cards, and spoke in a game-show host's voice. Natsu slapped his forehead and muttered, "Ice Popscicle."

"Okay! Natsu Dragneel! Let's bring out bachelorette number one!" Gray said, pointing to the first girl that was in the line. The girl blinked, staring at Natsu with a stoic face. "She's a transfer from Mermaid Heel Hills, enjoys collecting puka shells, Iong walks on the beach and getting tubed. Pleased to meet you, Kagura!"

Kagura greeted the pinkette, "What's up, Natsu?" Waving back with a weary look and a tight smile, Natsu spoke, "Thanks for coming, Kagura."

Kagura shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, fixing her shoulder bag, "See you, dude."

The pink-haired male watched her figure walk away from him. _I didn't know she had a thing for me_, he thought. Cracking his neck, Natsu turned to Gajeel, who was sitting next to him, grinning. "You're dead." Natsu said. Gajeel grinned even more.

"Okay, okay, let's bring out bachelorette number two!" Gray said, ushering for the next girl to come forward. Natsu grimaced when the girl was grinning wide and walked with a determined aura, _Why me?_

Gray grinned, liking the fact that Natsu was having a crappy time. Looking back to the index cards, Gray continued, "This little filly's into barbells, World War II and protein shakes. Here's Risley Law!"

"Hey Natsu!" Risley said, puffing out her chest and curtsied a little. Natsu, like before, looked jaded and smiled, "Thank you."

All the fangirls squealed in the background just for seeing "The Great Natsu-sama smile his glorious grin". Natsu rolled his eyes while Gajeel and Gray laughed whole-heartedly, not giving a care in the world. Noticing that Gajeel was currently dying of laughter, Natsu grabbed Gajeel's head and wrapped his left arm around Metal-head's neck, placing him into a headlock. "You are so dead!" Natsu laughed with his veins popping out of his skin.

Wiping the rest of his tears away, Gray smirked as he continued his torture for Fire Shithead, "Okay, okay, next up is-"

"Enough, enough. Guys, come on." Natsu yelled, standing up and pulling the microphone away from Gray. Turning it off, Natsu let his red face cool down before looking up to the next girl in line, which was Yukino Aguria.

"Look, you're pretty, okay? But I'm not your prince. You'll meet him someday, but it's not me." Natsu said, giving the white-haired girl a small smile. Yukino looked heartbroken for a second before settling with a returning smile, "Thanks, Natsu."

Gajeel sighed, scratching his scalp while picking his ear, ignoring the calming and almost romantic atmosphere. Lazily looking around the area, Gajeel blinked multiple times before he saw Mr. Boy, who was dubbed by the students as "Sugarboy" because of his homosexual tendencies, in his 70's disco-style suit approach the group, a scowl adorned on his face.

"Late entry." muttered Gajeel, whistling to Gray and Natsu to catch their undivided attention. "Gajeel, you stop it right now. You're a bad boy, and that is a terrible shirt." Sugarboy said, scolding Gajeel, who blinked and gave Mr. Boy an incredulous look, _What the fuck did I do?! I'm not the one twirling around the fucking microphone! And my shirt is amazing!_

Sugarboy gave one last glare to Gajeel, then looked behind him where all the fangirls were, "Everybody, back to your class!" In a sweet tone and peppy voice, Sugarboy smiled to Gray, "Hi, Gray."

Gray started to sweat and his face had paled at incredible speeds. Sugarboy blushed at Gray and smiled softly before leaving and ushering the fangirls out of the school's courtyard. Gray breathed and his chest heaved and coughed from holding in his breath. Natsu and Gajeel blinked.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOT FUNNY GUYS!"

* * *

And Sugarboy is gay for Gray :) I would ship it but I know my baby Gray would hate me and think I am a crazy fan. Which I am one, but still.

Damn my finals and regents. All this week and the following Monday, I have testing and it sucks 'cause I think I failed my Algebra and Earth Sci.

Screw testing.

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	17. Lying With The Schemes Of Henchmen

**Alright, this is this week's chapter! Yes, it is a bit longer and I loved your reviews on Sugarboy and Gray. **

**The newest crack pairing :3 The ship will sail! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor**_ A Cinderella Story_

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**.:Lying With The Schemes Of Henchmen:.**

"Don't want that," Annabelle said, dropping a letter from the mail, "don't want that, don't want that," The woman flipped through the mail, chomping on her bubble gum and checking her hot pink nails, not giving a care about her surroundings.

Annabelle was at home while the twins and Lucy were at school, relaxing after doing so much work at home (which consisted of eating and tanning her "miraculous" body). After done tanning and eating more of her die-hard salmon diet, Annabelle decided to look through the mail.

"Don't want that, don't want that," she said, ignoring the raging bills that were sent to her house. Annabelle flipped through the mail with quick fingers, almost missing a certain letter addressed to Lucy. "Don't want . . . that . . ,"

Annabelle looked behind her, making sure Lucy wasn't around. Happy, the busty blonde mother took her finger and pushed it under the letter fold, ripping the seam. Pulling out the letter inside the envelope, Annabelle opened it with careful fingers, reading the first line:

_**Dear Parent/Guardian,**_

_**Congraulations! Your child, Lucy Heartfilia, has been accepted to Princeton University- **_

"Accepted?" Annabelle whispered, shocked that her dolt of a step-daughter would be chosen for a high, esteemed college. Shaking her head slowly and with wide eyes, Annabelle gritted her teeth, "Oh, this won't do."

_CLICK, CLICK_

The blonde froze, hearing the front door get unlocked. _Who's here this early?_ Annabelle thought. Remembering that she had the acceptance letter in her hands, Annabelle quickly stuffed the letter between the couch cushions and sat on top of it, hoping that her butt covered it.

"Hey. Anything in the mail for me?" Lucy said, holding her bag over her shoulder while grabbing her keys out of the front door's lock. Annabelle nervously looked at the letters that were spread across her coffee table in a mix-max pattern. Grabbing a random letter, and not even taking a glance at the letter itself, Annabelle fumbled with what to say. "Oh, actually there's a personalized letter here from Toma E. Fiore saying you just won a million dollars."

Lucy stared at Annabelle for a full minute, before scowling at her and walking up to her room, where Nomad would be waiting. Watching Lucy go upstairs, Annabelle shouted up to her, "Don't spend it all in one place."

Annabelle heard Lucy scoff and slam her door closed. The woman flinched and slowly, but cautiously, grabbed the acceptance letter and read it over fully, biting her nails every few sentences that ended on a positive note.

* * *

**I need to know who you are. I can't take my mind off of you.**

**Please tell me who you are.**

Nomad sent to her this message.

Lucy stared at her computer, pulling at her long sleeves in nervousness. Biting her lip, the blonde teen contemplated on the options; if she tells Nomad who she really is, would he accept her as her? Would he reject her, forget her existence once she responded with her name? Lucy shivered and blinked back tears that would burn her eyesight. But if she didn't respond her name, he'll never know her name and herself. He'll continuously ask her relentlessly, from what she already knew about him. He was just the type that went after the things he liked.

And that "thing" was Lucy.

Closing her eyes, Lucy thought about her choices. If she said yes, what would change between them? Would he go up to her in school and actually talk to the outcast she dubbed as herself? Or would avoid her at all costs? But what would happen if she doesn't respond back to him with a name? Or someone else's name? What would happen then?

Lucy opened her eyes once more, a spur of determination striking through her veins. Typing back her response, Lucy replied.

_Okay._

Stopping, Lucy typed back with shaky fingers and a nervous sweat breaking out on her fingers.

_My name is-_

"Lucy!" yelled Karen, bursting through Lucy's room. The blonde sitting at the computer desk stopped her movements, before speaking to her step-sister in a slightly snippy tone, not even looking away from the computer screen, "You missed the ''Do Not Disturb'' sign."

"No, I saw it." Karen said, leaning in the doorway, checking out her nails with a bored aura, "So you almost done with my report? It's due Friday."

Quickly saving the draft reply, Lucy changed the screen to her step-sister's essay, half done and with no spelling errors. "I'm working on it." Lucy said, typing up more information on the essay. Karen rolled her eyes, "Well, hurry up. It makes me nervous to have to wait for it."

"Imagine how nervous you'd be if you actually had to write it." Lucy said, tapping the keyboard keys harder than before. Karen blinked and took a deep breath, "My God, you're right. So this time, could you try to make it sound more like me? I'm so sick of having to explain why I sound so smart on paper and . . . so not smart, not on paper."

"Lucy? Can you come downstairs?" Annabelle said through the baby speaker on Lucy's desk. Pressing the respond button, Lucy replied tiredly, "I'll be right there."

"Now!" Annabelle shouted, anger vibrating through the speaker.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Lucy rubbed her brown orbs and stood up, walking away from her computer, "I'll be right back."

Karen nodded to Lucy, who passed her, "Hurry up."

As Lucy descended the stairs at the end of the hallway, Karen stared at where Lucy was, then sat on Lucy's bed, picking at the chipped nail polish on her slender fingers. The green haired girl puffed out her cheeks in boredom and glanced at Lucy's computer screen.

Mildly interested in Lucy's life, Karen slyly stepped towards Lucy's crappy and out-of-date computer, sitting in her desk chair. Looking through the pages and tabs she had left on hold, Karen was slowly falling in the depths of monotony when a particular chat was opened at the very back of Lucy's on-hold tabs.

Noticing the name "Nomad" pop up multiple times on her chat history, Karen mumbled to herself, "Who the heck is Nomad?"

Unbeknownst to Karen, Angel was walking towards Lucy's room when she heard the mumbles of her sister. Leaning on the wall outside of Lucy's bedroom, Angel kept silent and continued to listen in on what Karen had to say.

Clicking on a recent conversation, Karen started to read from the beginning of the conversation with her interest in total control of the situation. ''Cinderella, are you not talking to me because you freaked when you found out I'm . . ." Karen swallowed a lump that was stuck in her throat, breathing heavily and blushing hard when she read the last part of the sentence in her mind. With a whispered and shaky voice, Karen spoke the last words, " . . . . Natsu Dragneel?''

In the hallway, Angel's eyes widened ten-fold and she quietly slid down the wall, shock filling her entire form. "Lucy is Cinderella?" she mumbled, fitting the puzzle pieces together.

The girl who walked, talked and danced with Natsu at prom,

The girl in Jellal's weird car when Karen, her mother and herself were exiting the hotel,

The same girl who worked at her mother's diner since she could get working papers at the young age of 14.

The girl who was dubbed "Diner Girl",

The outcast at school,

The disgrace of her mother since her wretched father had kicked the bucket for good,

The girl who is Cinderella to Natsu.

Angel gritted her teeth, hating the taste in her mouth when she thought of Lucy as Natsu's Cinderella. She shook her head, scowling at the floor. _There has to be a loophole here_, Angel thought, grabbing a lock of her silver hair and intertwining it with her pale fingers. She closed her eyes, thinking hard and furrowing her eyebrows together, _Just what is it?_

Like a flash of lightning had struck the spark of the electric wheels in her clever brain, Angel opened her eyes, processing a thought that not even her neon green-haired sister would think of. _Perfect, just perfect~! _Angel smirked.

* * *

Yep. Shit is going down! Drama is about to start and I'm totally not ready for my English final!

I have to remember 200 vocab words, of which only 25% of the 200 are gonna be on the test and there are 100 questions with a two-page essay in all. In the time limit of two hours.

FML.

This should be good.

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	18. Catfights Worth Mentioning

**Hey guys! I'm back! And ready to kick some ass! **

**Alright two things worth mentioning; **

**1) I've decided to update every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday for this fic! Yay! :D Be glad I thought this through! (Also because my social life is pure utter crap.) BYPASSING THAT NOTE!**

**2) We've almost reached 300 reviews! Which means one thing; CONTEST TIME! :D Yes, so like in the previous chapters, if you are the 300th reviewer, (that means you my friend) will have the choice of picking one of two options; **

**-choose one of my fics that you oh-so-desperately want me to update**

**OR!**

**-request a fic that you would like me to write about, whether it be in my profile or your imagination. Either one is fine!**

**So! yeah, that is the big news. **

**READ AWAY MY CHILDREN! (Did I just do that? Whatever!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or **_A Cinderella Story_

* * *

**Notes:**_ Thoughts_

**Chapter Eighteen**

**.:Catfights Worth Mentioning:.**

Natsu sat at his work desk, staring at his acceptance letter with mild interest.

**_Dear Parent/Guardian,_**

**_Congratulations! Your child, Natsu Dragneel, has been accepted to Princeton University-_**

"I got in." he muttered, a small smile formed slowly on his face. Hearing footsteps coming closer to his door, Natsu dropped his acceptance letter on the top of his desk and acted like he was working. He snickered to himself as he played with a nearby lighter, _If working is burning papers, then working's fun!_

"Natsu!" Igneel yelled, slamming open the employee door. Wincing at his father's voice, Natsu rolled his eyes, "What?"

Igneel blinked, looking at Natsu's back, "What's going on?"

Natsu turned around in his swivel chair, "Nothing."

Igneel leaned on the inside of the doorway, crossing his arms, "Let me guess. You're thinking, 'Is football really the right choice for me?'"

Natsu nodded, "Well, yeah. I've been thinking a lot about this and-!"

Cutting off his son, Igneel smiled softly, a pang of nostalgia hitting him as he saw himself in Natsu when he was also his age. "Don't worry about it. You're making the right choice, all right?"

Natsu was about to retort but the look on Igneel's face changed everything. Knowing that Natsu 's answer would only hurt his old man, the pinkette sighed and muttered to himself. "Okay."

* * *

Angel sat in her red beetle, sitting in Natsu's dad's car wash. She left her left hand linger on her steering wheel, smirking at her formalized plan that she had thought of. Rehearsing her lines, Angel spoke to herself, "It's me, Natsu. It's Cinderella, from the dance. Oh, you found me~!" She had giggled to herself, finding the Natsu in her head a very charming man.

Trying to remember the next set of lines, Angel looked to the empty passenger's seat and grabbed her pre-written script, flipping through pages and pages. "'You see, Natsu, I live in this world full of people pretending to be something they're not. I miss you. I don't want-!"

While Angel was dramatizing over the Natsu in her mind, Karen had parked in the opposite car lane. Seeing that Natsu was walking over to her car, he muttered an "I got it." to his co-workers before seeing to Karen's car.

Smiling a plastic smile, Natsu looked at the lime-green haired girl in front of him, twiddling with his fingers a notepad, "How are you doing?"

Karen smiled, "Good."

Natsu looked at Karen's car, taking a note that it needed a cleaning, "Regular wash?"

Karen shook her head, "No, more like the royal treatment. I mean, that's what Cinderella would want."

Natsu looked up to Karen, his face in a mixture of weariness and confusion, "What did you just say?"

Karen smirked at his reaction, "I'm her, Natsu. I'm Cinderella, your dream girl," she purred out the last two words, while Natsu shivered in disgust, "You see, I live in a world full of-"

"You!"

Upon hearing that shout, Natsu and Karen looked up to see Angel approach them, face full of irritation. Karen's face fell and Natsu noticed that the green-haired girl had gone paler than before.

Through gritted teeth and a hard lock-on stare towards Karen, Angel uttered every word that she spoke and laced it with malice, "What are you doing here?"

Karen started to sweat a little and tried to sound like she wasn't expecting her twin sister, "I-I'm Cinderella, coming to meet my prince."

Angel scoffed, "That's a little hard, considering I'm Cinderella. I mean, I'm the most 'Cinderelly' Cinderella there ever was."

Feeling the tension between the girls, Natsu held out his arms and nudged the girls away from each other, "Ladies, ladies, ladies. Look, I can settle this, all right? The girl that I met at the dance, she dropped something on her way out. What was it?"

Angel blinked and smiled at Natsu, "Oh, that's easy. A key."

Natsu smirked and leaned forward on his heels, arms crossed, "No."

Karen snickered while Angel had looked stunned. "I-I meant a key p-purse."

"No."

"Oh! A fish!" Karen gleefully said. Natsu and Angel looked at her with the most peculiar expressions. Angel's face looked like it was ready to slap the palm of her hand with her forehead and Natsu's was in complete "what-the-fuck" mode.

"A . . . . fish?" Angel uttered, with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Karen looked at Angel, scowling, "It was the first thing that popped into my head. You said, 'key-purse.' What's that?"

Natsu decided during this time to leave the brewing catfight. Shaking his head, Natsu walked away from the twins, towards the entrance of the building.

Angel watched her pink haired prince walk away from her, "Natsu?!" Glancing back at Karen, Angel yelled at her twin sister, "Look what you did. See? You always ruin everything. I was supposed to be Cinderella. I'm the oldest!"

"By a minute and seven seconds. And you never let me forget it!" Karen yelled back, shoving her sister backwards. Realizing what she had just did, Karen widened her eyes and walked a couple steps backwards. Angel, irked by her sister, gave a malicious smile to her twin and walked over to the side, grabbing a broom and shoving the end of the broom to Karen. "Well, maybe this will help you remember."

Karen breathed, "No." Jumping at the chance of running away with her tail in between her legs, the green haired girl ran while screaming for her life. Angel was quick on her feet as she carried the broom, "Come here!"

Karen ran inside the car wash, pushing buckets of dirty water and bottles of soap behind her, hoping that the objects would slow Angel down. To her dismay, they hadn't but helped her.

"You're dead! I'm gonna kill you!" Angel yelled, dropping the broom and made a full-on sprint towards her sister. Karen ran past cleaned cars and pushed back her soaked and soapy hair that clung to her face. Hearing the close pitter-patter of her sister's shoes hitting the pavement, Karen hid behind the moving, cleaning, hanging pieces of whatever the hell that cleaned the cars, hoping to give a surprise attack to Angel.

"Karen?" Angel screamed, looking for her sister through the masses of fluffy soap and metallic cars._ Perfect_, Karen thought as she jumped out of her spot and slammed her foot in her sister's cheek. Angel's body had flung into the nearest car, which was a Honda Civic.

Karen took this opportunity and grabbed Angel's silver locks and rubbed her face against the hood of the car. "Oh, I'm gonna kill you! Get off!" Angel yelled, taking a hold onto Karen's wrist and pulling her on the hood, slamming her face on the car.

"That's what you get for stealing my idea!" Angel smirked as she threw a large wad of soapy bubbles in Karen's face, slapping her hand across Karen's cheek.

* * *

Asuka Connell was not a very happy camper when she was waiting for something. And when she was waiting for her father's car for the minimum of 10 minutes, Asuka wasn't the type of kid that would try to_ not_ find anything to do.

Staring at the ceiling, counting how many "swirlies" were indented in her finger and looking around the waiting room a couple minutes later, Asuka was bored of seeing what she's already seen for the past 7 minutes.

Deciding that watching her dad's car getting washed may attract her short attention span, Asuka turned to the window, searching her eyes for their car. It didn't take so much as a minute.

"Hey, Dad, isn't that our car?" Asuka piped, pointing a finger at their car. Alzack turned to his daughter and looked at what she was pointing at. His eyes widened and he dropped his cup of coffee once he saw two teenage girls fighting on his car's hood.

* * *

"I hate you!" said the twins simultaneously. But as they both screamed that, a yellow and blue light flashed before them, signalling what both of them feared.

Angel's eyes widened, "Oh, no!" Karen paled to a paste-white, "Not the . . ."

"HOT WAX!" both girls screamed, holding onto each other for support.

Meanwhile, Natsu was flipping through a car magazine in peace when he heard the shrill of two girls screaming. Looking towards one of his co-workers, Natsu shook his head, scoffing and smiling,_ Not my problem._

Once the car that the twins were laying on was finished, both Angel and Karen slowly sat up, their hair and clothes waxed and flattened, not to mention the look on their faces was basically pure exhaustion and anger. Hair sticking up and looked like a disheveled mess and their attire stuck to their waxed bodies, Karen and Angel glanced at each other.

Karen flipped the middle finger at her sister, smirking.

And Angel? Well, let's just say a good scratch to her sister's cheek and Karen was quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

And here we are. Like always. The end of the chapter.

Now, if you are one of THOSE people that don't read important author notes that does concern this fic greatly, then go read the author's note up at the top.

Go on.

Do it.

Because if you don't, then you'll be missing out on a new updating schedule and a contest.

Yeah, I went there.

Review, my lovelies~!

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	19. The Almost-Confession

**Yeah, here we are. As I promised. **

**I don't know why, but I always update at night. S'Weird but today was eventful for me. I was at my cousin's house celebrating her baby's baptism. He was so cute! X3 **

**I'm so happy for my cousin and her newborn. **

**Oh! And the winner of the contest is **_ZeldaWithAShotgun_**! Great job guys! :D**

**ZeldaWithAShotgun, your choices are:**

**-choose one of my fics that you oh-so-desperately want me to update**

**OR!**

**-request a fic that you would like me to write about, whether it be in my profile or your imagination. Either one is fine!**

**Please PM me your answer if you don't mind Zelda-san \(^_^)/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or A Cinderella Story**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**.:The Almost-Confession:.**

"Thank you. Have a good night." Lucy muttered, smiling small when her customer left the diner. The blonde sighed, wiping down the counter top with a wet dish towel, drowning deep in her own sea of questionable thoughts.

"Elfman, can I get two BLT's?" Cana said tiredly, grabbing her hidden stash of whisky that was kept under the counter top. She took a sip and watched out of the corner of her eye the diner's only chef work with the simple order and mutter in reply, "It's coming."

Cana rolled her eyes, darting her eyes from his form to the diner. There was Jet and Droy, the regulars that came for breakfast and dinner, Laki Olietta, who sat in the back booth. The brunette knew that Mirajane was on her break, chatting with Juvia somewhere and Lucy was at the counter top, looking like she was trying to keep herself busy and taking small glances at a spiky, pink-haired boy-

Cana almost spit up her whisky and coughed, hacking and breathing irregular breaths. Elfman jumped and was ready to help Cana, but said girl held up her hand once she saw many concerned eyes look in her direction. Once she regained her normal breathing, Cana muttered, "I'm alright."

A few eyes glanced away from the drunkard's form, but some had stayed just for precaution. Cana waved a hand, dismissing the remainder of the stragglers. Once the last of the eyes were glued to something far more interesting than herself, Cana glanced at Lucy, who was avoiding the pink haired customer.

Cana smiled when Lucy looked at her from across the room. Cana watched as Lucy mouthed out "That's him." to her. Cana smirked, watching as the girl's cheeks flushed a pink hue.

Cana mouthed back, nudging her head in the pinkette's direction, "That's good. Go over."

Lucy frowned, wiping a glass and whispered, "No."

Cana raised a thin eyebrow at her, nudging and jerking her thumb to Natsu. Lucy sighed, knowing that sooner or later, Cana would force her to agree to her terms.

Dragging her feet, Lucy picked up a notepad and pen and walked over to the pinkette that leaned on the counter top generously.

"H-Hey." Lucy said, tapping her notepad with the pen and gave a smile to Natsu. "Can I get you something?"

"Do you know what bugs me?" Natsu said, lifting his head up straight away, startling Lucy. The blonde blinked, sweat-dropping at his question, "People taking your order?"

He rubbed his hands, passing his tongue to swipe across his chapped lips and answered, "No. Taking people's orders."

"Why would you do that?" Lucy questioned, slightly overjoyed that Natsu was talking to her, but also confused at his question. Natsu scoffed, "You don't know my dad." Grabbing the menu that Lucy handed to him, Natsu glanced at the food choices, raising an eyebrow at some of the foods.

"Sushi and doughnuts? Who does that?" he muttered unconsciously. He peeked from above the menu and saw Lucy giggle and give an uneasy smile. Grinning in return, Natsu decided for the regular, "I'll take a coffee. Thank you."

Lucy smiled and took the menu from Natsu's hand. Turning around to face the coffee machine, Lucy grabbed a coffee mug and poured the steamy, black liquid in the mug. A hot, calming steam had risen out of the mug and a delicious smell had wafted through the air. Natsu breathed in the black liquid goodness, smiling when Lucy handed him his coffee and pushed over the sugar container, along with a bottle of creamer, towards him. Lucy smiled in response, turning around to help another customer when Natsu's voice had stopped her.

"Excuse me, miss?" Natsu said, crossing his arms and leaning on counter top. Lucy turned to him, nodding her head for him to continue.

He licked his lips while looking away from her alluring eyes, a pensive expression on his face. "Do you ever feel like if you show someone who you really are . . . . they won't accept you?"

Lucy nodded slowly, "Yeah. I do. Like being yourself isn't good enough."

Natsu nodded, "Right."

"Like you're wearing a mask." Lucy muttered, staring at the glass cup in her hand. Natsu looked up at her with wide eyes and sat straight, "That's exactly how I feel."

Lucy looked up at him, blushing a little when he stared at her with a intense look. The blonde continued her little spiel, "Y-You just wanna be honest with this person and tell them, 'It's me. I'm the one that you've been looking for.'"

"Yeah." Natsu smiled and took a sip of his hot drink.

Lucy bit her lip, and curled her fingers around the glass cup she had in her hands. The nape of her neck was in a cold sweat and a nervous tremor ran down her back. _Now's the perfect time to tell him_, she thought as she watched Natsu swallow gulps of his hot coffee. _Now!_

"Natsu . . ." Said boy looked up from drinking his coffee.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm-!"

"Lucy!" Annabelle shouted when she opened the diner door. Lucy winced at the sound and looked to Annabelle's general direction. Once she saw the devil wearing prada, Lucy paled and sighed in exhaustion, "One second."

"No, now." Annabelle frowned and flicked a finger at Lucy.

Natsu finished his coffee and gulped the last drop of the drink. He gave a smile and shook his head at Lucy, "No, it's cool, I gotta bounce." Standing up from his seat, Natsu paid the wagered amount and turned towards the exit, walking away from Lucy.

Lucy hesitated, lifting her arm to grab Natsu's white, scaly scarf, but let it drop to her side._ There's always a next time_, she thought. True, Lucy had always a next time, but she decided to tell him in that moment because he was there, she was willing to tell him (although the thought of rejection had slipped through her mind), and _the moment was perfect_.

"Oh, and Lucy?" The blonde looked up, jumping at the close proximity between her and Natsu. _Has he ever heard of personal space?_ she sweated under his gaze, uncomfortable with how he looked at her.

"Thank you very much, Luce." he muttered, grinning a pearly white smile. With that, he jumped back and walked to the exit of the diner, twirling his car keys in his left hand and holding onto his red dragon lighter in his right.

Lucy blinked and shouted at him, grinning, "You're welcome!"

* * *

God, it's really late. And I typed this up while listening to Walking In A Straight Line by Dot Dot Dot. Plus, I'm watching Silver Linings Playbook. Intense shit is going down.

Plus a possible fanfic story may come up from me being inspired by that movie. Or something like that.

Living the life like a nobody. Great.

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	20. Incensed Plans and Cowboy Actors

**PEOPLE I AM SO SORRY! I AM SUCH A LIE! TT^TT I was never one to keep up with a schedule. And it is such a bad habit.**

**Anyways, I've decided to update this with TWO MORE CHAPTERS! So expect two more from me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or **_A Cinderella Story_**. An impossible dream. **

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Twenty**

**.:Incensed Plans and Cowboy Actors:.**

The next day, Fairy High was in its usual heights. Students ranging from grades 9-12 were walking around the school's campus, listening in on the announcements that were on the air.

"Bonjour, Fighting Fairies. Here's your daily drought reminder: Don't hose your lawn, your car, or anybody else, for that matter." Erza said, rubbing her eyes of exhaustion and drowsiness. She yawned and stretched her arms, then continued her spiel on the speakers, "And remember, tickets for the big game go on sale . . . ."

On the eastern side of Fairy High's campus, Angel and Karen had gathered the cheer leading team's core members (a.k.a. Kimberlie, Evergreen and Minerva) around an outside lunch table, where the twins began their "Plan B".

"And then she told us that she was going to try to steal Natsu away from you if that was the last thing she did." Angel sobbed, wiping away a tear. Karen started to cry, her mascara running down her cheeks. The greenette blew her nose with a nearby napkin, "Our stepsister has always been jealous of you."

Kimberlie jumped when Karen had blew her nose way too loud for the blonde's liking, "Go on."

Angel breathed in a shaky breath, "Well, that's when she invented this whole "Cinderella plot". She got a hold of Natsu's e-mail address and that's when she started the whole affair."

"We wanted to tell you sooner, but she threatened to kill us. She's such a monster." Karen cried into Angel's shoulder, her own shoulders shaking. Kimberlie gave them a weary look, unsure if she should trust the two dimwits in front of her.

Angel noticed this and decided to pull out her second option of gaining the cheerleader's trust. "Look, if you don't believe us, look at the e-mails. She goes by PrincetonGirl818, but her real name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"And we're Angel and Karen." Karen said, wiping away more tears. Angel punched her shoulder and Karen muttered a soft, "Ow!"

When Angel handed Kimberlie hard copies of Natsu and Lucy's chat conversations, Kimberlie hesitated on looking through them. But after being reminded by Natsu breaking up with her in the diner with Lucy looking from afar, her hands shook in anger and grabbed the papers with no timid movements.

Subsequently when Kimberlie finished reading the latest conversation between the Heartfilia and her Dragneel, little veins appeared on the girl's face. "So that little boyfriend stealer thinks she can pull a fast one on me?" Kimberlie looked up to the twins, who were looking ambivalent at Kimberlie's livid expression.

Kimberlie smirked, already thinking of a sharp plan that would bring the blonde Heartfilia down. "Well, we'll just see about that."

Angel and Karen looked at each other, smirking. Unknown to Kimberlie, Karen and Angel had given each other high fives, happy that the cheerleader had bought their story.

* * *

Karen leaned on the brick white walls inside Fairy High. Looking both her left and right, she noted to herself that there were many high schoolers walking in the hallways. Shaking her head and trying to get her head out of Cloud 9, Karen walked over to the opposite side of the hallway, where the window to the announcements office was.

Which was also where the red-head nicknamed "Titania" hid in her armored lair.

Karen knocked on the office window and watched as Erza slid open the window and blinked, confused. The green-haired girl smiled sweetly, "Natsu was really late today and asked me if you'd read this announcement."

Karen handed a folded piece of paper to the scarlet-colored girl. Glancing at the paper, Erza tentatively opened the paper and flipped the "ON" button for the sound system. Reading the exact words written on the paper, Erza spoke through the microphone, catching some ears in the hallway and in the classrooms. "Cinderella, if you're listening, your prince wants to rendezvous with you after the pep rally. Nothing like a pep rally to warm up our prince."

As the announcements were off, Lucy heard Natsu's call. She smiled inwardly and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder as she walked in the halls. Hearing the bell, Lucy walked to Jellal's last class and waited for him outside the door. Once Jellal was in her sights, Lucy walked to him.

"Jellal! I talked to him. And not as Cinderella. I talked to him as me, Lucy, and he didn't hate me." Lucy smiled as Jellal played with his shirt.

As his choice of wear for the day, Jellal wore a typical cliche cowboy outfit. An old straw hat, a pair of bluejeans and a red plaid shirt with worn out cowboy boots later, Jellal told Lucy earlier in the morning that it was for him to "immerse himself as a unique character like Annie Oakley or Tom Edwin "Tom" Mix". Lucy commented on him acting like a girl. He moped til they got to school.

"So you told him everything?" Jellal questioned.

"No, not everything. Not the part about me being Cinderella. But I'm gonna go tell him right after the pep rally." Lucy said. The blonde looked at Jellal's clothes and chuckled, "You coming, cowboy?"

Jellal's eyes widened and he smiled, "So you think I look like a real cowboy?"

Lucy laughed, "Sure."

* * *

So yep. I am gonna be updating two more of these. Yup.

See you in a few, I guess?

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	21. Satanic Bullies And Those Escaping Tears

**This chapter. **

**You all will hate me after this. **

**I don't care if you're the nicest person in the world, I just know you will all hate me and despise and loathe and hate with a fury Kimberlie and the twins so much. I guarantee it.**

**There is a song in here. It's called **_Now You Know by Hillary Duff_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or **_A Cinderella Story_**. Just my OC's Annabelle and Kimberlie.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**.:Satanic Bullies And Those Escaping Tears:.**

"Who we gonna beat?" Coach Scorpio yelled through the microphone, muttering under his breath his signature "We Are~!"

Right now, the Fairy High Pep Rally was in high spirits, with everyone shouting and teenagers throwing around plastic beach balls and random acts of doing the wave throughout the entire event. It was inside the auditorium, which had more than enough space to hold the rowdy group of seniors and the stage was lit up like a lightbulb, while the seats was left in the dark. As for seating arrangements, the football team was in the front row and the cheerleaders were performing their cheers about crushing their rivals, which were-

"The Sabers!" the crowd shouted, grinning and similar determined faces reflected in the crowd. Scorpio grinned once more, "And when we gonna beat them?"

"Friday!" yelled the crowd in response, one of them being Natsu. Behind the football team was the co-captain of the team; Igneel, who was on his cell phone and hungrily listening to the other person's voice. The red-haired man grinned a toothy grin and hung up. He tapped Natsu shoulder, "Good news. I just got off the phone with Toma E. Fiore. You play well on Friday, and your future is set at USC football."

Natsu looked over his shoulder and gave his dad a blank stare, "That's great, Dad."

"And who's gonna lead us to victory?" Scorpio yelled.

"Natsu!" the crowd responded.

"I can't hear you!"

"Kill the Sabers!"

"Natsu!"

Scorpio screamed in joy when the crowd went wild. As the cheerleaders finished their cheers on the stage, Scorpio clapped his hands together, "The cheerleaders have put together a skit to help get us in the spirit."

The crowd had screamed loud once they saw the cheerleaders set up on the stage, wearing their red, black and gold uniforms proudly. Kimberlie walked to the left side of the stage, from the viewpoint of the crowd, and held a white binder in her arms. When she reached the other side of the stage, she cleared her throat, "Thank you."

She opened up the binder and read, ''Once upon a time, there was a big, strong Fighting Fairy."

The crimson curtains were ruffled before Karen, dressed in Fairy High's standard football uniform, had twirled her way on the stage. In the crowd, the majority of the football team were laughing.

Kimberlie continued, "He had a beautiful girlfriend, and his dad owned the biggest meadow in all the land. But he still wasn't happy."

On the sides of the stage, some of the cheerleaders had made giant flash cards that had words like, "Awww~!" or "Everyone Laughs". The card that was held up was the "Sad Awww~!" The audience had done just that.

"If only he can find a princess, then she could kiss him, turn him into a human, and they would run away together. One night, after the scintillating fairy ditches his super-hot, senior-poll-most-popular girlfriend, he meets his princess." Kimberlie said, watching as Angel, dressed in a way-too-poofy white dress, was carried onto the stage and waving to the crowd, which were laughing at the comical sight.

"Your highness." Karen said in a deep voice, bowing down to her sister. Angel grinned, lifting her dress and bowed as well, flashing her behind to the mob in their seats. The guys grinned mischievously.

Kimberlie smiled a sickening sweet grin to the crowd, "Alas, it turned out that our fairy not only had a secret identity, but also had a secret e-mail relationship with a pen pal named Princeton Girl."

Towards the back of the auditorium sat Lucy and Jellal, who watched the play from afar. Noticing the similarities and signs, Lucy's face paled and she fidgeted in her seat, already uncomfortable and knowing that no one else had the name "Princeton Girl" as their email address. "This isn't good." Jellal muttered, sitting right next to her.

The cheerleaders on the stage had split the stage into two; one for Karen and the other for Angel. Handing a cell phone to Karen, Minerva walked to the other side of the stage, giving the other cell phone to Angel.

Karen spoke and pretended to text on the phone, "Dear Princeton Girl, I can't wait till we finally get to meet. You're the only one who understands the real me. The man who doesn't want to play USC football. But who wants to be at Princeton, with you."

Natsu noticed the situation turn right around for him. He slouched in his seat and his hands started to sweat of perspiration. Nervousness poured out of the pinkette's pores. Igneel saw his son's distress and tapped on his shoulder, "What are they talking about?"

Natsu jumped and looked to his dad. "Nothing." he muttered and turned around in his seat.

"Dear Nomad, I want you to know who I am, but I'm scared! I'm scared that you'll reject me. And I've never had a real kiss before." Angel screeched, cupping her hands and whispering the last sentence to the array of students, which went crazy with laughs.

Lucy's heart sunk deep within her and her eyes started to water, "I can't believe they're reading my e-mails." Jellal looked at her and softly muttered, "Let's go."

Kimberlie maliciously grinned and looked into the mass of seniors, looking for a certain blonde and pink-haired teen. Once she spotted the horrified looks from both parties, Kimberlie beamed with repugnant smugness, "But our princess had a secret too. She wasn't royalty at all, but a geek, a loser, a servant girl." Kimberlie smirked even further when she saw Lucy slide in her seat, her complexion as pale as white, fluffy clouds.

Igneel held Natsu's shoulder in a firm grasp and leaned towards his son's ear, "Any ideas about this?" Natsu looked forward, giving a hard glare to his ex.

With one last and final testimony, Kimberlie stared into Lucy's eyes with a hateful declaration. The cheerleader smirked, _All's fair in love and war_.

She spoke again, silencing the seniors.

"And who, may you ask, is this imposter? Give it up for the pretend princess, diner girl, Lucy Heartfilia!"

The stage light went black, covering the entire room in complete darkness. Then, a lone spotlight held on one place in the entire room; where Lucy sat with a mortified look and everyone staring her way.

The entire room was silenced until they were filled with accusations, like-

"Ohhhhh!" the guys screamed, laughing at the poor Heartfilia.

"That blonde bitch?!" a couple of Natsu's fangirls yelled out.

"She's such a whore!"

"No one wants you!"

"Go die!"

Lucy sat in her seat, frozen. Her limbs wouldn't move, her voice wouldn't speak up and her shoulders shook. Her brown orbs were wide open, staring at her feet and the irises in her eyes were darkening. She jumped once someone touched her shoulder and looked to that direction.

Jellal was shaking her, worried beyond no belief for his childhood friend. He was yelling something at her, but the blonde couldn't hear him from the screams the crowd was emitting. Lucy blinked, slowly ripping away from her dazed reverie. She looked up, seeing many angered and laughing faces looking at her, chanting the same line over and over.

"Diner girl!"

"Diner girl!"

"Diner girl!"

"Diner girl!"

Something triggered inside the blonde; something that broke the dam that she had held in for eight years and counting. She started to cry silent tears, holding her hands to her mouth and watching all the faces cave near her.

Lucy stood up shakily, feeling Jellal's arms help her up from her seat. Glancing towards the stage, she saw her sisters chant over and over "Diner Girl" while pointing their pointer fingers at her and smiling. Looking away from the twins, Lucy saw Kimberlie smirk and cross her arms, cocking out her hip to the side.

Not wanting to stare in the satanic eyes of Kimberlie Adams, Lucy looked downwards.

Big mistake.

Immediately when she looked downwards, she caught the eyes she had never wanted to see in her current state; Natsu Dragneel.

The pinkette had always wanted to know who his princess was from the minute he started talking to her at the dance. _But not like this_, he thought, resisting the urge to get up and hug the blonde that was crestfallen. His eyes widened and Natsu's' pupils dilated tenfold once he saw Lucy look to him with silver tears that cascaded down her pink cheeks.

Mortified and despondent, Lucy couldn't take the pleading and helpless look from Natsu. She closed her eyes and ran.

Ran away from the laughs.

_In these eyes, more than words, more than_

_Anything that I've spoken_

Ran away from the looks.

Ran away from Kimberlie.

_As the skies, turn to gray my heart's_

_Just about to crack open_

Ran away from her devil twin sisters.

Ran away from the catcalls, mocking laughs and suffocating glares.

_So the story goes_

_There's something you should know_

_Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

And most importantly, Natsu.

_I never wanna be without you_

_Oh no, here I go now you know_

_What I feel about you_

_There's no runnin'_

Running to the nearest exit, Lucy threw her arms against the double doors and pushed her way through the drowning noise, ignoring Jellal when he yelled out a loud, "Come on!"

_I must have been wrong to doubt you_

_Oh no there I go, no control_

Natsu watched Lucy run away farther from him. Neglecting Gajeel's laughs, Gray's grinning smile and his father's cry, Natsu turned in his seat and glared a murderous glare to his ex, who stood proud and tall at her work. Kimberlie blinked innocently at Natsu and mouthed out six words to him.

"All's fair in love and war."

_And I'm fallin'_

_So now you know_

* * *

All of you are totally hating me with a passion right now, aren't you? Yeah I thought so.

I'm afraid to ask, but please review? *gives a shaky smile* I'd love to know what you truly think of Kimberlie and the twins.

This should be good.

Ja, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	22. When The Ugly Duckling Fights Back

**You know, what? Screw schedules! I don't abide to such laws!**

**No, I kidd with you guys! I'm still gonna try to stick with the schedule, but have you seen me do that? No.**

**And yesterday was July 7th, the day the dragons and Layla Heartfilia disappeared! :D**

**Also, since I have failed to upload last Friday's chapter, this update is a little bit longer for you guys! (6 whole pages on Google Drive!)**

**And there is a song in this one. It's called **_When It All Falls Apart by The Veronica's_**.**

**Alrighty then. Let's move on with this one, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor **_A Cinderella Story_**. Who you think I am?**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**.:When The Ugly Duckling Fights Back:.**

The only room in the entire Heartfilia grounds that Lucy felt like herself was her room in the attic. It was where she could bask in the sunlight that came through the windows and act like herself once she came back from school. The same place where her worst memories would resurface and she would cry to herself, not wanting her evil step-family to hear her chokes of depression. Now, readers, guess where our blonde and brown-eyed Heartfilia was right now?

Annabelle knocked on the blonde's door. "Lucy?" she said in a muffled voice.

Lifting her head up off the bed, Lucy wiped away her tears and sniffled in her snot, "Go away!"

"But, Lucy, you've got a letter from Princeton." Annabelle worriedly said as she opened Lucy's bedroom door, holding in her hands a platter of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. Lucy's eyes widened and she shot straight up, staring at her step-mother's hand that held the letter. With shaky fingers, Lucy grabbed the letter and turned her back from Annabelle, ripping the envelope open.

"What does it say?" Annabelle said, sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed.

Lucy's face fell once again that day.

**Dear Parent/Guardian,**

**We are displeased to announce that your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, has not made it in our esteemed college-**

Lucy breathed in a gulp of air, "I didn't get in."

Annabelle eyes widened comically, "Oh, no! And you studied so hard!"

The blonde teen smiled a bitter grin and chuckled to herself, "I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance."

"Lucy, I'm heartbroken. Life can be so unfair." Annabelle shook her head, looking to the hardwood floors. She looked back up to Lucy, who was wiping away silent tears, and smiled a soft smile, "Well, just look at the bright side. You have a job at the diner for the rest of your life."

Annabelle mentally grinned once Lucy looked at her with disbelief and grief. Handing the platter of cookies to Lucy, Annabelle took a chocolate cookie, "You want a cookie? They're so moist."

Lucy's shoulders started to shake and she shook her head with a tight smile on her face. Annabelle blinked and smiled in return, standing up and softly closing Lucy's bedroom door.

Once Annabelle left Lucy's sanctuary, the blonde teen released her facade and pebble-sized tears ran down the blonde's cheeks and dipped at the end of her chin. Sucking in a shaky breath, Lucy left her body fall on her bed, holding the back of her hands close to her eyes. At this point, the blonde girl was shriveled up in a ball and hysterically crying to herself, feeling that there was no reason to hold back all her pent up frustrations.

After all, how would you feel after you had been humiliated by your entire class and your "Prince Charming" didn't even blink an eye for you when you left in a hurry?

Leaning way too far off the edge of her bed, Lucy fell and hit the floor, banging her head in the process. "Ow!" she cried, clutching her blonde tresses. Prying her sore eyelids open, Lucy looked underneath her bed, finding the Fairy Tale book that her father would read to her at night.

_I'm having a day from hell_

_It was all going so well before you came_

Crawling to the large book, Lucy slid the book to her and sniffled, opening to the first page. Glancing at the first picture, her eyes hardened and she threw the book across the room, hating the picture of a princess and her father/king holding her in his arms with the mother off to the side, smiling.

Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head deep, slowly spiraling down the depths of insanity and depression.

* * *

_And you told me you needed space_

Natsu stared at his computer screen, leaning back in his chair and pressing his right hands' knuckles to his lips, a sure sign that he was in deep concentration. Watching the line blinker flash on his screen, he had no idea what to write to PrincetonGirl- I mean, Lucy. The only sentence that he had started writing to her was-

**Dear Lucy,**

And that was it.

The pinkette furrowed his eyebrows, slouching in his chair. For once in his life, Natsu Dragneel was stumped on what to say to a girl that he an interest in. Which never happened.

_With a kiss on the side of my face, not again_

Lucy was a girl that was more special, unique and, as he described her, "weird" than the kind of girls that had followed him, trailed after his burning hot figure, and the kind of girls that loved every glance, hair, and lingering touch (if you call a handshake an everlasting feeling) that he had possessed.

_And not to mention the tears I shed_

_But I should've kicked your ass instead_

Lucy wasn't glitz and glam, yes, but she was simple. She saw through his mask that he wore everyday throughout school and broke through his safe barrier of fooling everyone. Natsu was himself when he would talk to the blonde, the times where he could say whatever he wanted and she wouldn't judge him were bliss to him.

And PrincetonGi- Lucy was the exception.

_I really have to stop calling her that_, he sighed. Grabbing the mouse, he moved the pointer to the end of his greeting and clicked. Pressing the backspace button, he cursed to himself when he remembered that he did absolutely nothing when Lucy was mortified in front of his entire class.

_I need intervention_

_Attention, stop temptation to scream, baby_

* * *

The following day, Lucy walked through Fairy Highs' halls with her baseball cap on and an old green jacket, keeping her head down and trying to avoid the flowing crowd of hormonal teenagers. There still would be a few stragglers that would point and stare, causing all sorts of trouble, but other than that, no one talked about and/or to her all day. With the exception of the nerds, Dan Straight, and Jellal.

_'Cause baby everything is left up straight from the heart_

_Tell me, what do you do when it all falls apart?_

"People like her don't belong in our world, Natsu." Kimberlie said, making Natsu jump and turn towards her. Natsu was actually looking off to the side, leaning on the lockers while watching Lucy get through her day with an aura of sorrow. One would call it stalking, but Natsu was not going to admit that anytime soon. Being a stealthy and secretive ninja is what he thought of it.

Realizing that it was only Kimberlie, Natsu scowled and turned away from her, walking and passing by Lucy, hoping to share a glance with her.

Unfortunately, Lucy didn't even notice the pinkette, as she was staring at her feet while walking to her next class. Natsu's mood shrunk once he saw Lucy's red and puffy-pink eyes.

_Gotta pick myself up, where do I start?_

_'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart, no, ohh_

* * *

Lucy scrubbed the dirt and grime off the floors, wiping her brow of sweat and flipping back her bangs that covered the majority of her forehead. Dipping her brush back in the soapy bucket, she scrubbed some more before she got fed up with her clunky roller shoes getting in the way. Trying to stand up, she slipped a few times, grabbing a nearby seat as support. Once she had gotten steady, Lucy unlaced her shoes, rubbing her hands on her face in pure exhaustion.

Cana, at this point, had turned to the blonde's direction once she heard someone fall. Watching as Lucy struggled to get up, Cana grabbed Lucy's arms when the stubborn blonde went back to work with no shoes on.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Cana said, staring at Lucy's hunched form crawl on the floors of** ANNABELLE'S**. Lucy grabbed her arm back and continued her work, "I'm trying to get these floors clean."

Cana sighed, giving a small smile, "Come on, sweetie, get up." Helping the blonde out, Cana smiled to Lucy when said girl had gave an exasperated look to the drunkard boss. "What I meant is, what are you doing with your life?"

"I'm diner girl. I'm doing what diner girls do, Cana." Lucy sputtered out, her eyes tearing up when she was reminded by the taunts and screams of her alleged nickname.

"Baby, what's gotten into you? You don't even realize how blessed you are." Cana said, holding Lucy's hands, "Look, you've got a whole family behind you."

Gesturing to the staff of **ANNABELLE'S**, Cana continued, smiling when Lucy looked to her feet an the corners of her mouth would twitch, "We have faith in you. And you gotta have faith in yourself."

As soon as Cana had uttered those words, the three devils from hell arrived at their beloved diner. Slamming open the door, Angel scrolled her fingers on her new iPhone 5 while chewing her favorite bubblegum. While the white-haired girl had done this, the guitar above the cash register had fallen off the wall and had ripped up the hot-pink and chocolate-brown wallpaper, revealing the previous wallpaper.

Lucy looked over to the ripped wall and her eyes widened once she saw her father's signature quote in big, italicized letters.

Looking up from her phone, Angel noticed that Lucy's eyes were fixated on a certain point other than herself. Gasping, Angel yelled to her mother, who walked inside just in time, "Mother! Lucy just ruined your wall."

"What?" Annabelle said, looking away from her precious daughter to the tarnished wall. "Yes, you did! Well, that's gonna come out of your paycheck. And cover up those stupid words." Annabelle flicked her fingers to Lucy, motioning her to get back to work.

"**_Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game_**." Lucy muttered, a small, but slowly growing, smile formed on her face.

"All right. I'm going off to get some more lipo. Come on, girls. Lucy, I need you to clean the pool tonight." Annabelle said, fixing her chest full of cash. She walked not even two steps out of the diner before she heard the one word Annabelle never thought would come out of Lucy's mouth.

Lucy stood up straighter, "No."

Annabelle paused in her step, the twins right behind her. She turned around, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I quit." Lucy said, repeating herself. Relaxing her shoulders, Lucy licked her chapped lips and a fire grew in her determined, but stubborn eyes, "I quit this job. I quit your family. And I'm moving out."

At this point, Annabelle scoffed and started to laugh, her daughters following in step, "Oh, and where are you gonna live?"

"With me."

Lucy turned around and her eyes widened, _Cana?_

Annabelle squinted her eyes, "You can't just walk out on me."

"You know what, Annabelle? You can mess with your hair, your nose and your face. And you can even mess with my dad's diner," Lucy said, turning towards Annabelle. Smirking, Lucy spoke, "But you're through messing with me." Taking a step forward, Lucy started to walk out of the diner, standing proud and tall.

"Wait up, Lucy!" Cana said following Lucy.

"You take one more step, and you're fired." Annabelle growled, gritting her pearly-white teeth.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary, because I quit too. And you know what? The only reason why I put up with you all these years is because of that girl." Cana yelled, pointing to Lucy in emphasis. Lucy smiled back at Cana in response.

Cana smirked, reaching for her gold hoop earrings, "Now that she's free of you, nothing is stopping me from kicking your butt."

Annabelle's face paled and she hid herself behind Angel and Karen, "Come on, no. Not my face. It's much newer than the girls. Go for the girls!"

"Mom!" the twins cried, giving an incredulous look at their mother.

"Cana? Cana!" Lucy yelled, stopping Cana mid-step from grabbing her wine bottle from underneath the counter top. Lucy shook her head, "She's not even worth it."

Cana glanced from Lucy to Annabelle, deciding on what to do in her mind. Taking a giant step towards Annabelle (and smirking when said woman screamed and cowered behind her girls), Cana had a bit of a swagger in her step when she approached Lucy, who was walking outside of the diner with a triumphant grin etched on her face.

"You're right." muttered Mirajane, who dropped the plate that she was drying off. "You know what? I quit too."

"Me too. Hey, Cana, Mira! Hold up, I need a ride!" yelled Elfman, throwing his spatula behind him and slamming the kitchen door open.

Watching as her co-workers walk out of ANNABELLE'S with grins and now jobless lives, Juvia puffed out her chest and smiled, "See you." She roller bladed out of the diner, following her friends.

All and all, once the regulars and the customers of the diner started to leave and yell out similar cries of goodbye, Annabelle had lost some hope that there would be no more ANNABELLE'S.

Droy stopped in front of Annabelle, stared at her. "Send me a bill." he said, munching on his bacon with toasted bread 'n butter and walked out of the diner.

* * *

YESSS! Lucy stood up for herself! And she's leaving everything that reminded her of Annabelle :D An accomplished day for me X3

And two days ago, I finally saw the movie **The Call**. Lemme tell you, that movie was intense. All of my friends and I were screaming at the T.V. like maniacs when suspenseful and/or trying to "help" out the girl. And Kiba's grandma was in the room smiling throughout the entire movie, not even screaming.

That woman is made of some strong steel :)

Review, ne?

~LucykLifeSmile :)


	23. Showing Up To Tell You The Truth

These scenes from the movie are my favorite. No doubt on that.

ALSO! As I didn't announce it before, I had forgotten to do a contest again! SO! The 400th reviewer for this story is:

_**Mimichan55**_

Congratulations! You can either pick a story of mine that you want updated OR PM me an idea that you want me to write a one-shot about!

Also, **_ZeldaWithAShotgun _**had won the 300th reviewer in chapter 19, so the same rules apply to you as well! Congratulations guys! \(^v^)/

Let's do it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or **_A Cinderella Story_**. I'm not a genius.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**.:Showing Up To Tell You The Truth:.**

"Annabelle actually thought you were gonna slug her." Lucy laughed, folding up her clean pair of clothes in the living room.

After the fiasco at **ANNABELLE'S**, Cana had drove Lucy to her house and grabbed all of her things, most of which were still in the boxes. Once they finished getting all of Lucy's belongings out of Satan's home, Cana drove Lucy back to her home, where the blonde could be whomever she wanted from now on.

Cana scoffed and fought back a smile, "I was gonna do more than that."

"I had no idea that you were that tough."

"Yeah, but I always knew that you were." Cana grinned, taking a swing out of her beer bottle.

"Cana, are you sure that this is okay?" Lucy timidly said, stopping her folding and looked to the brunette. Cana blinked, then smiled, "Lucy, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling softly, Lucy jumped on the creamy colored couch and sighed in bliss, closing her eyes in the process, "I haven't felt this much at home in such a long time."

"I'm sure, compared to the Addams Family." Cana laughed. Seeing Lucy not comment, the brunette turned around, "What's on your mind?"

Lucy stood up, stretching her muscles, "I gotta do something tonight. Don't wait up for me, okay?"

Running to the front door, Lucy grabbed her car keys and jogged to her blue Mustang. Cana looked out of the front window, grinning when she saw Lucy's determined face in her rear view mirror.

* * *

"Welcome to the start of tonight's game between the Mighty Sabertooth Tigers and the Fairy Tail Fighting Fairies!" rang the announcer from the announcing booth.

The sky was a crisp dark black that was speckled with tiny silver lights and the occasional fluffy gray clouds that would flutter across the scenery. The bleachers were filled to the brim of both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail fans, each screaming their own string of cheers and dancing their own moves. The cheerleaders of each school were waving their pom poms and the school mascot of each school would start to bicker with one another.

The announcer continued, "Big welcome to all returning alumni to tonight's 38th annual homecoming game!"

Inside the school were the jocks and football players that were getting dressed for their game and going over their game plans. Lucy stood outside the boys locker room, knowing the person she had wanted to talk to was inside. Shaking her head of pessimistic thoughts, she pushed the door open, ignoring the leering looks of the guys.

Going down one hallway of half naked boys and having to shove some shirtless away wasn't on her list, but it was a consequence that had to be taken for granted. "Check it!" some boys had yelled.

"Chick at 3 o'clock!"

"Hey, diner girl!" To this comment, Lucy had shoved the half-naked guy into the nearby lockers, ignoring the dirty look the male gave her, and walked away.

"What's she doing in here?"

"What are you doing in here!"

Finally finding the back of his head, Lucy walked over to him, tapping his shoulder and noticing all the looks from Gray and Gajeel. Natsu turned around in his seat, jumping and standing up straight away once he saw-

"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed, standing straight and seeing her determined glare. Natsu held up his hands, dropping his jersey on the floor, "Okay, I know you think I'm just some-!"

"Coward? Phony?" Lucy said, taking a step towards him and poking his naked, but chiseled, chest. Every male in the locker room stopped what they were doing and watched and listened as the two started to talk. It was ironic, because the locker rooms were usually louder than the cafeteria. Now, one could hear a pin drop because of the tense atmosphere.

"Okay, just listen."

"No, you listen." Lucy said, crossing her arms and fixing her maroon colored camisole with cream colored skirt, "You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else. It's been me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody."

Seeing the flash of hurt and pain run through his eyes, Lucy sighed, "Look, I didn't come here to yell at you, okay? I came to tell you I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was. But I'm not anymore."

Lucy breathed, sucking in a shaky breath, "And the thing is, I don't care what people think about me because I believe in myself. And I know that things are gonna be okay."

At this point, small tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, blurring her vision. She wiped them away with a smudge of her sleeve. "But even though I have no family and no job and no money for college, it's you that I feel sorry for."

"Heads up. Yo, five minutes." Gajeel said, walking from around the corner, twirling his jersey.

"I'm coming." Natsu yelled, not faltering his eyes away from the girl in front of her.

Looking behind Natsu, Lucy shook her head, "I know that guy that sent those emails is somewhere down inside of you. But I can't wait for him, because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought."

Lucy, teary-eyed and still holding determined glare, stared into the pinkette's onyx orbs. She blinked and wiped away the last of her tears and sniffled, "Useless and disappointing." Walking backwards for a couple of steps, Lucy turned around and walked to the exit, not looking back.

"Luce!" Natsu said, finally getting his voice back. The cat-calls and wolf-howls rang through the air with the football team laughing and smirking at their team captain. Natsu ignored all this, turning back to his locker and slamming it shut, frustrated with the world.

* * *

Lucy exited the musky and deodorant-smelling locker room, taking a huge sigh and slumping her shoulders, _So much for true love_.

"Lucy!" Said girl looked up, seeing Jellal from across the emptied hallway. Walking over to him, Lucy smiled, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Cana told me where you might be. I thought you could use a friend." Jellal said, a worry emotion poured on his face. Grabbing Lucy's arm, Jellal pulled the blonde in for a hug, "Come here."

Embracing Lucy, Jellal continued, "Lucy I'm so proud of you. You did- your stepmom and Natsu, all in one day." Letting the blonde go, Jellal kept her at arms length, "How do you feel?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, "I'll let you know when I can catch my breath. Let's do something tonight."

Scratching the back of his neck, Jellal sheepishly looked to Lucy, "Well, I was actually thinking about going to the game, but I understand if you don't wanna do that."

Lucy paused. "No, I'll go."

"Really? You'll go to the game?" Jellal said, looking at Lucy with an incredulous expression.

"Yeah. I can handle it now. It'll be our first and last. And besides, if I don't go, who else is gonna explain the game to you?" Lucy giggled. The blue-haired man nodded his head in agreement.

Walking down the dark and empty hallway, Lucy started to add in a little skip in her step. With Jellal by her side, Lucy glanced at his outfit. It was a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a couple of buttons unhooked, leaving Jellal's white tank top exposed to the world. Wearing a simple pair of bluejeans and a pair of black converse high tops, Lucy smiled at his choice of wear.

Glancing at him from the side, the blonde smiled, "I like what you're wearing. What character are you today?"

"Myself." Jellal said, looking straight ahead and not minding the silent atmosphere.

"I think it's your best look."

Jellal looked to Lucy, who was smiling and looking straight ahead. He grinned, "Thank you."

* * *

Every time I see this movie, I love these scenes right here. Makes me feel happy that she's standing up and not letting anything get in her way.

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	24. Everlasting True Love

**Welp. This is the last chapter. **

**Yeah. **

**But! For those of you that are worrying, there is going to be an epilogue, don't worry ;)**

**Also, I made this super long since I was absent for last week and part of this week. 9 whole pages on Google Drive. **

**Be happy, be healthy :3**

**There are two songs in here: "**Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World and "Friend" by Kaitlyn.

**I suggest you listen to this version of Hear You Me on YouTube:** /watch?v =9pQo9 OQlIB 8

**Plus, there will be some bullshitting times when you play the songs, but it's worth it :) And also, there is gonna be OOC-ness between the characters. so be prepared. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or **_A Cinderella Story_

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**.:Everlasting True Love:.**

"Come on, everybody. Weren't they great? Let's hear it for them. Let's give our cheerleaders a big hand. Make some noise!" the announcer shouted in the microphone. The speakers blared and the crowd went wild, doing a union wave and smiling.

In the bleachers sat Angel and Karen, dancing and cheering for Natsu. Sharing a glance with Karen, Angel smirked and gave the signal, which triggered both of them into "cheer-mode". Trying to do their signature move, the Scorpion, Angel perfected the move, while Karen had some trouble.

Which was kicking a bystander in the face.

On accident.

On the track, the cheerleaders were continuing their cheers. Their captain was off on the side talking to her subordinates, merrily.

"Natsu and I are almost back together. It isn't official or anything, but it's on." Kimberlie smiled, nodding her head. Minerva smiled while Evergreen frowned, fixing her glasses.

In the bleachers, Lucy and Jellal passed by shouting fans and squirmed their way around the excited and pumped fans. Finally finding a spot available, which was in the middle of the bleachers, Lucy muttered, "Sorry, guys." to those who were nearby.

"Sorry." Jellal said, sitting down next to Lucy when she showed up. Smiling at her, Jellal looked across the field, grazing over the popular football players. "Okay, everybody. Get ready. Here they come!" the announcer shouted, the crowd going wild and waving red-gold-and-black foam fingers.

Looking over to the blonde next to him, Jellal smiled, "I'm glad you came, Lucy." Said girl just shrugged her shoulders and looked over on the field, feeling numb for some reason.

The cheerleaders started to scream and jump up and down, waving their pom-poms in the air and getting the crowd wild. The announcer grinned at this, "The defending regional conference champions, your very own Fighting Fairies!"

Jellal started to scream as well, saying the occasional "Whoop!" or shout out to the football players "Suck yo' dick Sabers!" Lucy looked over to him, an amused smile on her face. Shaking her head and laughing, she looked back to the field, watching as the football players were armed and ready to fight. She started bobbing her crossed legs up and down in nervousness when she found Natsu in her sights. From there, Lucy was uneasy for the remainder of the game.

The school band was blaring their trumpets and crashing their cymbals while playing their default school anthem, making the football fans wilder and intrigued more in the game.

As the waves of excited fans kept on shouting, Natsu's words had rung through Lucy's mind and thoughts.** I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not, but when I talk to you I'm the guy I wanna be.**

Lucy smiled half-heartedly to herself_, Yeah. Like a sea of fake and liars, and only one oyster holds your pearl. But, who's to say that your oyster isn't your pearl, but just a clown fish in disguise?_ The blonde sighed.

* * *

Down below on the field, Natsu had started to throw the football to Gray, feeling weary and depressed, but not showing it upon his facade. In the background, he could clearly hear the announcer shout, but the pinkette was lost in his thoughts. "Both the Lancers and the Frogs enter the game tied for the lead in the conference winner of tonight's game will advance to the playoffs for the state championship."

Licking his taped-up fingers, Natsu glanced towards the bleachers, hoping that Lucy was hidden beneath the crowd. finding her seated in the middle of the center bleacher sitting next to Jellal, Natsu let out a shaky sigh and watched as Lucy glazed her eyes over the field. Here, he decided to glance away from her, feeling like a disappointment then an obligated player.

"Natsu!" Igneel shouted, moving past the many football players and catching his son's attention. Natsu turned around, watching as his father walked up to him. "Natsu. All right, buddy. This is the big one, all right? You stay focused and win it," Igneel said, giving his son a reassuring smile. The red-haired man placed his hands on Natsu's shoulders and rubbing them in comfort, "Everyone is counting on you. All right? Don't sweat it. You'll be fine."

"Igneel!" shouted an unknown voice. Igneel turned around, grinning a pearly white grin, "Hey, Metalicana! How you doing, pal?" Walking away from Natsu, Igneel gave his son a winning smile,_ I have faith in you, Natsu._

Natsu stood there, unable to give him an answer nor a look of gratitude. Turning around to Gray, Natsu licked the tip of his fingers once more. He grabbed the football, holding on with a better grip, and threw the oddly shaped ball towards the raven-haired teen.

"Let's do it again! One more time." yelled Gray, catching the ball.

**[The beginning of the song starts here. Queue acoustic/regular guitar.]**

At last, the game had started. As each of the football players had set themselves in a V-shaped formation, squatting down and keeping their hands on their thighs, one football player had set the ball on a small, orange stand in front of the Fairies. Running back to his spot, another football player was set up standing at the tip of the V-shaped formation. Kicking his cleated heel off the green ground, the player then ran towards the football, launching it in the air and officially starting the game. Whistles tweeted and the Fairies were running.

_There's no one in town I know_

The clock on the other side of the field was lit up like a light bulb, showing everyone the scores and time left for the game.

**14:58**

**0 - Guest**

**0 - Home**

**Period - 1**

**None - Down**

**None - To Go**

The football players ran, a mass of confusion and utter chaos on the field. Shoves and tackles were everywhere for both teams and the referees could only do so much. Tweeting a silver instrument was just a silver instrument with noise. And an annoyance.

_You gave us some place to go._

The refs whistled their whistles, pausing the game and setting up the field. The Fairy cheerleaders were jumping up and down, shouting cheer after cheer in scantily short tops that showed off their smooth abdomen and standard pleated skirts. Pom-poms were shaking, noise was shrilling and ringing in the air and the crowd screamed at the football players.

_I never said thank you for that._

* * *

Later on in the game, the football players from both teams were sweating and beads of perspiration formed on their foreheads. The crowds' cheers never died down, nor did the cheerleaders. Surprisingly, it was almost the end of the game, with only a few seconds to spare.

"Down, set, 28 guarding, 28 guarding!" Natsu shouted, looking back and forth at the many players. Gritting his teeth, Natsu held his position.

_I thought I might get one more chance._

Lucy looked at Natsu, seeing himself hold his position. The crowd, by this point, was standing up, towering over the sitting blonde. Going with the flow, Lucy stood up, trying to find the helmeted pinkette.

"Hike!" Natsu shouted, feeling the football being tossed backwards to him and he backed up, throwing the ball to a nearby player.

_What would you think of me now,_

Gajeel grabbed the ball, running towards the goal 'til he was tackled by one of the more defining Sabers, Rogue Cheney. Scowling at the player that had bombarded him, Gajeel rolled away from Rogue and dropped the ball.

**0:09**

**17 - Guest**

**13 - Home**

**Period - 4**

**4 - Down**

**10 - To Go**

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

"The clock is stopped with nine seconds left in the game. The Fairies need one touchdown to win." the announcer said over the crowd.

"I love football! I love football!" Jellal said, holding his hands up and waving his foam finger. The mass of people yelled, clapping their hands and smiling the entire time. Lucy glanced across the bleachers, noticing her sister cheering and impaling more victims and the cheerleaders shouting, clapping their hands. Shrugging her hands and placing them awkwardly behind her back, Lucy wearily tried to look enthusiastic of the whole ordeal.

_I never said thank you for that,_

"I love football!" Jellal shouted once more, not caring at whomever looked his way. Lucy looked at him, and breathed out a laugh. Jellal grinned, "Whoo-hoo!"

_Now I'll never have a chance._

The players all geared up on the field gathered on their sides of the field, signalling a group meeting.

_May angels lead you in._

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" The crowd chanted, jumping up and down in jitters.

_Hear you me my friends._

Feeling a queasy lurch in her abdomen, Lucy started looking around, seeing as everyone was confident that the pinkette in the helmet could surely win the championship. The anxiety inside Lucy was building up, reaching every fiber of her being and making her feel uneasy and almost alone in the sea of people.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Pulling at Jellal's sleeve, Lucy worriedly pleaded, "Jellal," Said guy looked over to his best friend, "I thought that I could handle this, but I really can't. I'm gonna go."

Noticing his friend's distress, Jellal kept quiet for a moment. Lucy glanced back at the field, seeing that Natsu was talking with his team. Getting a queasy feeling once more, Lucy rocked her body on her heels, trying to keep herself calm and relaxed. Jellal, seeing as to who she was worked up about, gave a reassuring smile, nodding his head, "You know what? I'll tell you how it ends, okay?"

* * *

"Come on!" Igneel shouted, grinning at his succeeding son. Scorpio smiled, "Do it, We Are!"

Natsu grinned back, giving them a small wave to them. Kneeling on his knee, Natsu glanced over the crowd. He sat up straighter once he saw Lucy move from her spot and walk away without Jellal by her side. _She's leaving the game?_

_So what would you think of me now,_

The crowd was chanting his name over and over, but he didn't hear it. The sound was dull and small compared to seeing Lucy leave the bleachers and possibly going home, to which he had no idea where it was. A bottled up feeling of panic coursed through his veins and Natsu couldn't feel anything but helpless.

The girl that he thought he had a chance with was leaving the game.

His dad was counting on him.

The crowd was depending on his win.

Everyone was watching his every move.

Everything was on his shoulders.

"This is the one. This is the one, Natsu. This is the one." Igneel yelled to Natsu, giving him a Dragneel grin.

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

Natsu looked back at his team that was hovering over him. Seeing the confused faces of Loke and the ready-for-anything faces of Gajeel and a few others, Natsu couldn't help but stare, _Is this what I want? A football player, or being what I want to be?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

Gajeel sent him a glance that read "What-are-you-waiting-for?". Thinking over his thoughts of Lucy, Natsu gave a slow nod to his teammates, before grinning his signature Dragneel grin, "Sorry, boys."

_Now I'll never have a chance._

Natsu took off his helmet and started to run towards the bleachers, ignoring Gajeel's shout, "Where are you going?"

_May angels lead you in._

"What's he-? What is he-?" Igneel said, shocked at his son's behavior.

Natsu glanced back at the crowd, finding Lucy's head of golden hair that was inching its way to the stairs. Smiling, Natsu started to run faster, before Igneel caught his arm and stopped him.

_Hear you me my friends._

"What's the problem?" Scorpio said, holding his clipboard in his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Igneel said, giving a worried glance to Natsu. Said boy just gave a shrug of his shoulders and grinned, "I'm out of here."

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

Igneel blinked and a bead of sweat ran down his collar, "What? You're throwing away your dream!"

"No, Dad. I'm throwing away yours," Natsu said, shaking his head. Looking on the bench, Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulder and pulled him up, "It's your game now. Go get them."

_May angels lead you in._

In that moment, Igneel watched his son run towards the bleachers, seeing as his eyes were glued to a certain blonde-haired girl. The red-haired man blinked, finally fitting the puzzle pieces together. He didn't want football, just love. At the corner of his mouth, Igneels' smile broke out, an understanding look and a sense of compassion flowed throughout his body.

_May angels lead you in._

"Substituting for Dragneel is number 23, Gray Fullbuster." the announcer said, confused as to the new line-up. The crowd's cheers were enforced by more shouts of confusion, then back to cheering for their team. Somehow, during the whole scene, the mass of humans shouted louder than before, if that was even possible.

Reaching the metal fence that encased the crowd, Natsu found Lucy's head was closer to the stairs, meaning she was about to escape his clutches.

_May angels lead you in._

"Natsu!" Kimberlie shouted, her minions behind her.

"Natsu, go get her!" Igneel shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

_May angels lead you in._

Climbing the stairs, Natsu caught Lucy's wrist when she had stepped down on the last step of the metal stairs.

_May angels lead you in._

* * *

Feeling a slight tugging on her wrist, Lucy turned around, expecting to give a "Lucy Kick" to the pervert that was holding onto her wrist like it was her lifeline. She did not expect-

"Natsu, what are you doing?" the blonde said, feeling Natsu's hand slowly letting go of her tiny wrist. She rubbed it until the redness had died down and faded to nothing but a peachy glow. The crowd at this point died down by a little, but there were some on-lookers that saw the football player walk up to the random girl.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." he breathed, catching his breath. Looking at him with a confused glance, Lucy studied his tanned appearance.

When nothing appeared out of the ordinary, Lucy smiled, blinking at Natsu. Natsu grinned, slowly leaning into Lucy's presence. Closing the distance between them, Natsu held Lucy's chin in between his thumb and his pointer finger softly and grinned before the contact of Lucy's lips and his were connected.

**[Skip to 4:01]**

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

The sky was a crisp dark black that was speckled with tiny silver lights. More dark gray clouds formed and a small droplet of water had formed, falling from the sky.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

Coincidentally, this raindrop had landed on Natsu's cheek, which set off a domino effect and sent more raindrops to fall. Natsu and Lucy paused from their act of PDA and looked up to the sky, feeling more raindrops fall down.

_May angels lead you in._

Giggling, Lucy looked back at a grinning Natsu, whose eyes were kept on the sky. Slowly looking back down, Natsu smiled softly, little droplets landing on his skin, "Sorry I waited for the rain."

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Lucy nodded her head, rain landing on her as well. She smiled, "It's okay." The two grinned at each other, then continued their display of affection with happiness and joy.

**[End of "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World. Queue "Friend" by Kaitlyn]**

"No!" screamed Angel, horrified that her step-sister was lip-locking with her Natsu. Karen stood off on the sidelines, frozen.

"Oh, my God," Jellal said, seeing that Lucy finally got her Prince Charming. He laughed, grinning and happy that Lucy was finally getting her happy ending.

Kimberlie swallowed down a scoff, trying not to to cry at the scene in front of her. Minerva gritted her teeth in anger and Evergreen smiled at the school's newest couple.

* * *

Kissing back with more ferocity, Lucy slowly placed her arms around Natsu's neck, clutching him closer and running a hand through his soaked pink hair. Natsu lifted her up slightly, grinning when he felt a smile on the blonde's face.

The rain had pelted down harder than before. Igneel's shirt clung to his body and his hair stuck to his face. But at the moment, he was happy for his son._ He finally realized_, Igneel grinned and slapped Scorpio's back, taking the coach's cap and placing it on his own head.

Half the mass of people were cheering and laughing with their friends, while the other, more female-populated part was crying over the fact that Natsu Dragneel was, indeed, off the market. And he was bought by Diner Girl Lucy Heartfilia as well. How sad is that? Plus the rain wasn't helping at all, only smudging the girl's makeup, making them more hideous.

And Angel and Karen? They were crying over the fact that their ugly step-sister had gotten their dream man without even using a finger.

"Touchdown! The Fighting Fairies have won. They've done it. They won the game!" the announcer shouted, the crowd distracted by this and shouting and cheering like there was no tomorrow. Natsu and Lucy stopped kissing, looking at the field and seeing the Fairies football team were in a group hug, smiling through the thick rain.

"Oh, my," Jellal breathed, looking at the scoreboards, then back to his best friend. Running a hand through his wet locks, Jellal breathed in the crisp air and shook his head, "You gotta love high school."

_Don't have to be tough,_

_Don't have to be cute,_

_Don't need to know anything any time,_

Looking back to Natsu, Lucy grinned before kissing him back, this time with an added effect; the famous French-Kissing. Catching Natsu off guard, Lucy pulled back, watching as Natsu's face contorted to confusion, to bliss and then to utter embarrassment, blushing from head to toe and his face basically glowing in red.

_It's alright if you're a little bit out of it,_

_I don't care_

_I just wanna be, I just wanna be your friend._

Lucy laughed, and although she was soaked to the bone, nothing could get any better than this.

_Don't__ have to be cool _

_Don't have to be smart _

_Don't have to be tough_

_Don't have to be cute _

_Don't need to know every thing all the time_

_Anything any time _

_I just wanna be your __friend_

_I just wanna be your friend_

* * *

And there is the ending :D

If you haven't read the author's note up there, read it. It concerns you a lot if you love this fic as much as I do :)

Also, I wanted to give a shoutout/advertise two good stories that I know none of you won't pass up (because if you do, then I'm calling Erza)!

**I Love College by letterspluslovenotes (NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza & etc! (Rated T/M)):**

This fic is actually a story where Team Natsu and Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal and Romeo are in college, and the reason why I'm suggesting this to you is that it's a lot different than the usual college fics in the Fairy Tail fandom. Filled with drunkeness, hangovers on the first day, cherries that have possibly been popped, and punishments with bars, this fic is, by far in my opinion, a top ten in my favorite Fairy Tail College-themed fics of this year :)

On an added note (for those who are perverts and love seeing their ships), I will tell you this now, the author is thinking of doing a smut scene with any of the pairings I've listed above, so please read and vote on her poll! Besides, this is really good and I think y'all will like it :) I love this so why the hell aren't you going to see it?

**Attention, this is war! by 4ever-a-fairy (NaLu adventures with other pairings(?)):**

This fic; it takes place the majority of times in a created medieval background, filled with witches and lollipops, forbidden romance, the cliche medieval dragons, knights in shining armor and twists that will make you wanting to read the next chapter :) And is that a kiss I seek between-!

Nope. You're gonna have to find out by yourselves :3

I'm such a troll ;D

But anyways, please check out these stories! They're both really good, in my opinion, and I hope you take the time to review on both stories :)

Well, see you soon.

Review please!

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	25. Telling You This! (Q&A)

Hello everyone!

Sorry if you had thought that this was an update (trolled you :3), but I thought this was a necessary component for this story.

It's just questions and/or statement that are concerning this Fic's future, nothing too bad. Plus when this story will be updated for the epilogue.

I've decided to do a little questionnaire/statement for this fic, regarding some things that some readers have said. Plus, there are some questions that I've added in here that I thought of.

Let's start! :)

**1) This fic is way too closely related to the movie. Is it possible for you to rewrite it?**

Yes it is possible, but I don't know how many readers would be too happy with my version of it. I know you're either wailing about this answer or sitting there saying, "So you only care about how many readers like it? That's stupid and you're a narcissist!"

Yeah, that sounded conceited for my taste. Plus, I have an idea for a rewrite, but I don't know if you all will like it. It's gonna be inspired by this movie, not based. It's gonna go in a totally different direction (but still stay in this AU School environment)

And be prepared; you may want to lower your expectations for my version. By a lot -.-"

If you want to listen to my version, then please vote on my poll. If you want to keep the fic like this, then please vote. I'm letting my readers decide my fate on this one.

And the poll will only be up 'til **7/30/2013**.

**2) You're just copying and pasting the dialect and using the same scenario. That's being a lie right there :(**

Sadly it is, and I want to make it up to my readers by replacing this fic with my version of this fic. If I have offended anyone, then I am deeply sorry for whatever I may or may not have done.

Read question one for further details on my version of this.

**3) Concerning on this story, if you are rewriting this fic, then where is this fic gonna go?**

I'm going to do a second poll, but instead of having to go to my profile, you are gonna review on your answer.

Your options are;

-**Delete this story**

**-Replace this story with your idea**

**-Leave this story alone and make your version a separated one**

ANNNNND Go! Vote my puppies! :3

**4) Don't listen to the haters! Please keep this story the same! I love this X3**

Aww, thank you, but I've been thinking of rewriting this story from my own thoughts from the beginning of the first chapter. I wasn't so sure people would like this since I'm being a lie to myself and to others especially. I'm sorry for that greatly.

**5) Will you have further fics that are revolved around an AU School scenario for Fairy Tail?**

Yes. I have this other fic named Make Me Or Break Me that is where there is the integration of Magnolia High School (All boys school) and Fairy Tail Academy (All girls school). But I've only just started this fic not too long ago and I have many ideas for this :)

And there are other too, they're just in my files that are not finished.

**6) How is your day?**

Pretty good :)

**7) Are you gonna ever upload anything on your WattPad account?**

Yeah, I really have to get back on there ^^" It's been so long since I've uploaded anything and/or posted chapters.

If you want to go on my wattpad, the link should be in my profile. If not, then please PM me!

Also, if you have any questions, please review this and/or PM me!

**And that's about it! The epilogue will be uploaded around next week, since I'm busy this week and the weekend. So around 7/24 - 7/27, there will be a last update :)**

Ja, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


End file.
